Live despite errors of the time
by Nana Kula
Summary: Rose est aujourd'hui âgée de 19 ans. Mais il semblerait qu'elle vive à l'identique des moldus, et en compagnie de son sorcier de père qui plus est, sans que cela ne choque personne ! Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses : Scorpius peut le confirmer
1. Une histoire de famille

**Live in spite**

**the errors of time…**

******Disclamer _** _Le monde appartient à JK Rowling, tous les personnages cités appartiennent à son monde et je ne peux que la remercier pour son étonnant travail !_

* * *

___Bonjour à tous ! Je tenais à donner quelques précisions concernant l'histoire qui suit..._

___J'avais à l'origine prévu de publier quatre à cinq fictions qui se seraient suivies et complétées, mais la raison a eut fin de moi, et me voilà donc._

Live in spite the errors of time___ est en réalité le condensé de "Size Love", de "All the time" ainsi que des fictions suivantes qui n'ont encore jamais été publiées..._

_~#~#~#~_

___Les personnages principaux de cette fiction sont parmi les moins détaillés de la saga Harry Potter, et je me fais un plaisir de leur consacrer du temps et une personnalité !_

_J'espère qu'ils vous ferons passer un agréable moment malgré le sombre tableau dans lequel ils s'installent :_

_Cette fic se déroule plusieurs années après la__ tristement célèbre bataille de Poudlard !_

___~#~#~#~_

_Je souhaite qu'elle vous plaise. Sur ce... bonne lecture !_

_Nana_

* * *

.

.

**Partie I : Size Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 – Une histoire de famille…**

**.**

Il était un peu moins de 8h… La pièce était calme. Aucun son, si ce n'est le bruit de sa respiration ne venait ébranler ce silence de mort. Néanmoins, ce silence était apaisant pour toute personne capable de l'observer.

Une douce lumière commençait à traverser les longs rideaux de couleur prune. La pièce commençait à se baigner de lumière, lorsqu'un rayon vint frapper la paupière close de Rose qui dormait, paisible, au fond de la pièce.

Aussi était-elle encore endormie quand une voix impressionnante se fit entendre de l'étage inférieur :

- ROSE, LEVE TOI !

Le résultat fut des plus efficaces. Réveillée en sursaut, Rose mit à peine quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une fois les pendule remises à l'heure, la rouquine se leva en trombe, encore à moitié endormie, et se rua en direction de la salle de bain. Complètement paniquée ! C'était l'état dans laquelle son père la mettait à chaque fois qu'il la réveillait de manière si brusque.

En effet, si son père se chargeait de la réveiller, il n'y avait que peu de choix : soit une catastrophe s'était produite ou était en train de se produire, soit une montagne de vaisselle se trouvait une énième fois accumulée dans l'évier, soit – et c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible – elle était véritablement en retard…

Malheureusement pour Rose, un jour de rentrée scolaire, la troisième option était la plus vraisemblable ! D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rose pour choisir : en entrant dans la salle de bain, la pendule du couloir indiquait huit heures moins dix !

Manquant de s'étrangler, et à la seule pensée que onze kilomètres la séparaient de l'école dans laquelle elle était supposée se trouver à l'heure dite, Rose se jeta une giclée d'eau sur le visage, et rassembla ses lourds cheveux roux en une queue de cheval vulgaire et désorganisée.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour ramasser son jean, un sweet propre et une paire de basket, elle se jeta dans les escaliers en trombe, hurla un « Bonne journée ! » à l'intention de son père, et claqua la porte.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la portière de la voiture que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, qu'elle se rendit compte que son sac n'était pas sur son épaule comme d'accoutumée. Le temps de remonter en un éclair jusqu'à l'étage elle put croiser deux fois son père qui, apparemment, ne comprenait strictement rien de la situation. Il tenta d'engager une conversation, mais Rose filait déjà à toutes jambes sur le perron de la porte.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, Rose actionna le moteur et parti en trombe dans l'allée à peine réveillée… Sa vitesse était des plus excessives, mais Rose était bien plus occupée par le nombre de kilomètres qui la séparait encore de son école. Arrivée à hauteur du 879 Prince Avenue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer avec satisfaction que la vieille dame qui résidait là s'époumonait à lui dire de rouler moins vite. Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, la vieille McGonagall l'avait pris en grippe dès les premières semaines où ils avaient emménagés à Cleveland.

Le temps était couvert, et il n'encourageait guère à sortir. Cependant, Rose n'avait pas à se soucier de la météo.

Elle était partie depuis moins de cinq minutes que déjà son téléphone sonnait.

- Allô ! répondit-elle mollement.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! ironisa son père. Alors on aurait des problèmes avec son réveil ? C'est à peine si je t'ai vu ce matin ! Un problème ? lança-t-il en rigolant.

_Mais comment peut-il être doter d'un tel humour si tôt le matin ? _se demandait la jeune fille pour la centième fois. Il est vrai que l'humour de son père avait déjà commis des dégâts par le passé : le plus important de tous fut … sa mère !

- NON AUCUN ! clama-t-elle d'un ton sec. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais pouvoir avoir une conduite exemplaire, et pour cela, j'adorerais que tu raccroches ! Merci de ta compréhension !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, et Rose avait déjà raccroché !

_Mais maman, comment as-tu fait pour supporter cet humour adolescent pendant 27 ans de ta vie ?_ Rose avait réellement du mal à comprendre comment ces deux êtres humains avaient pu passer leurs journées ensemble dès leurs 11 ans, et malgré tout, s'épouser ! Du moins sa mère ! Elle avait bien compris que son père ait voulu l'épouser : elle était tellement belle quand elle avait eu le même âge qu'elle ! En effet, jamais, jusqu'alors, elle n'avait vue une jeune femme de 19 ans aussi belle que sa mère ! Sa chevelure rousse, légèrement cendrée, était tellement bien entretenue et elle possédait un visage si fin ! Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque matin en se regardant dans la glace, de se demander pourquoi la génétique n'avait pas été en sa faveur. Elle n'avait tenu d'elle que ses cheveux, bien que leur couleur tirent plus sur un véritable roux Weasley que sur le roux aux reflets bruns des Granger…

Toujours est-il que ses parents s'étaient dis oui à 23 ans ! Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, toutes les questions qu'elle avaient pu leurs poser sur leurs adolescences n'avaient provoqués que grimaces, regards dans le vide et réponses infructueuses tel que : « _Eh bien, c'était une époque comme une autre. Pas très différente de la tienne en fin de compte ! Nous étions jeunes et un peu inconscients ! » _Et à chaque fois, son père partait en claquant la porte… Des milliers de questions sans réponse trottaient encore dans la tête de Rose ! Elle ne les avaient jamais véritablement compris…

Cette époque avait vraiment eu l'air d'être étrange ! Plus jeune, elle avait eu beau fouiller dans leurs affaires, aucune (ou très peu) de photos n'imageaient leurs jeunes années, et toutes ne montraient que des portrais d'eux même ou de simple paysages ! Aucuns amis, sur aucune photo ! Pas même des photos de famille ! Ses parents étaient vraiment étranges ! La seule photo que la jeune fille ait trouvé avec une tierce personne était déchirée : on pouvait voir ses parents – ils devaient avoir quinze ou seize ans – riants aux éclats, bras-dessus bras-dessous, ainsi qu'un troisième bras qui enlaçait sa mère… Malheureusement, ce bras n'avait aucun propriétaire ! La photo avait été proprement découpée sur l'extrémité droite. Elle n'avait jamais compris ! Tout autant qu'aujourd'hui elle avait encore du mal à comprendre…

Bref, une adolescence apparemment oubliée, ou du moins cachée, et une séparation toute aussi étrange ! Ron et Hermione Weasley s'étaient soudainement séparés lorsque Rose venait d'avoir 11 ans…

_~#~#~#~_

Bizarrement, comme tout le reste dans cette famille, Rose ne se rappelait en rien de cette époque ! C'est comme si elle n'avait commencée à vivre qu'à l'aube de ses 11 ans. Pourtant, l'amnésie n'était pas totale! Elle parvenait à se rappeler de brides de souvenirs… Mais tout paraissait farfelu ! Tous ses souvenirs restaient plus ou moins flous. Elle ne savait dire exactement s'il s'agissait de véritables souvenirs ou simplement de rêves tellement réels !

Souvent elle avait cru se souvenir d'une parfaite maisonnette ou tout était à sa place et où une grande joie de vivre était présente ! Cette image d'une balançoire au fond du jardin avait toujours été claire dans sa tête, et malgré les contradictions de ses parents, elle restait persuadée que cette balancelle et cette demeure avaient bien été réelles ! D'autres visions lui étaient claires, telle qu'une vieille voiture déposée au fond d'un garage… Dans ses rêves, encore aujourd'hui, elle apercevait cette vieille voiture voler à travers les prés du Nord de l'Angleterre. Dans ces mêmes rêves, elle voyait son père assis au volant, elle – alors âgée de 3 ou 4 ans – sur ses genoux, et riants tous deux aux éclats lorsqu'ils passaient à travers un trou d'air ou lorsqu'un chat égaré s'enfuyait en courant en apercevant cet voiture pour le moins étrange.

D'autres images flous lui traversaient perpétuellement l'esprit : une multitude de gens, tous roux, l'embrassant et lui donnant des cadeaux. Un petit garçon avec lequel elle aurait joué pendant des heures dans une autre maison, mais dans un décors quasi identique au précédant… Des noms restent également gravés dans un coin de sa tête sans qu'elle puisse s'expliquer pourquoi elle connaissait ces patronymes : James, Molly, Arthur, ou encore Harry. Mais pourtant, aucun de ces noms ne lui étaient familier ! Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de personnes ayant portées ces noms. Même ses parents n'avaient jamais su lui dire qui étaient ces personnes auxquelles elle attachait apparemment une si grande importance !

Cependant, elle se souvenait très clairement de son frère Hugo. Elle revoyait encore sa mère se promenant avec elle, Hugo dans une sorte de poussette , longeant tous trois une rivière … Ça, ses parents n'avaient jamais pu le nier ! Ils avaient essayés, puis ils avaient dû admettre que Rose se rappelait de lui ! Hugo avait été son cadet de deux ans. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas beaucoup… Elle le savait brun quand il était tout petit. Sa mère le portait souvent dans ses bras ! Comme si elle-même avait manqué d'un amour maternel !

Elle n'avait jamais su les conditions exactes de sa mort et elle ne tenait pas forcément à le savoir ! Apparemment, d'après son père – sa mère ayant éclaté en sanglot à chaque fois qu'elle avait mentionné le nom de son jeune frère – il aurait été assassiné, ou tué pour une raison qu'on aurait toujours ignoré ! Il serait mort à l'âge de neuf ans ! Mais n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de lui en cette période, elle n'avait jamais su si la vérité lui avait été révélée !

Néanmoins, une certitude lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques années maintenant. S'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, elle ne serait même pas dans la capacité de reconnaitre son propre frère… Cette seule pensée la pétrifiait ! Savoir qu'un membre de sa famille nous est devenu inconnu avec le temps était pour elle la pire des tortures ! Il en venait de même pour une amitié qui se serait détériorée au cours des années ! Quoi de plus dramatique que de voir évoluer ses amis sans pouvoir agir en conséquence ?

Malgré ses 19 ans, Rose avait acquis une maturité précoce durant les dernières années passées.

Les détails de son enfance lui faisaient donc cruellement défauts : aucune famille, aucun ami, aucun voisin… Aujourd'hui, elle continue de vivre en compagnie de son père. Elle avait vécu ( des dires de ces parents ) dans les îles britanniques pendant sa jeunesse, mais elle résidait maintenant dans l'Ohio, dans la banlieue de Cleveland. Suite à leur séparation, sa mère était retournée vivre en France, où elle aurait ses origines.

Ils s'étaient installés deçà six ans auparavant. Elle n'était alors âgée que de douze ans. Elle en avait aujourd'hui dix-neuf et rentrait en dernière année de lycée. Son lycée n'était pas un des plus grands, mais ils étaient néanmoins suffisamment nombreux pour tenir à trente dans une chaque classe.

Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva, le parking était désert. La pendule du tableau de bord indiquait huit heures et quart. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'aucun élève ne traine dans les parages. Il pleuvait depuis environ cinq minutes, elle se mit donc à courir jusqu'au bâtiment principal.


	2. Chère et tendre rentrée

_Bonjour à tous... J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plus et que vous allez maintenant apprécier ce premier chapitre_

_où notre fauteur de troubles fait sa grande apparition !_

_Bonne Lecture!_

_Enjoy !_

_Nana_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Chère et tendre rentrée…**

**.**

Rose n'avait jamais été d'une agilité mémorable, preuve d'une parenté reconnue avec son père ! Et bien entendue, il ne fallut pas plus d'une flaque sur la première marche de l'escalier pour qu'elle ne se retrouve par terre, la cheville en feu. Mais peu importait la douleur, elle était suffisamment en retard pour aujourd'hui. Elle continua donc sa route jusqu'aux registres et différents panneaux de ce début d'année qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment A. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver sa liste.

Cette année là, elle avait choisi, en plus de l'histoire et de l'anglais obligatoire, les sciences biologiques, la chimie organique, les mathématiques appliqués, le Français et la géographie du continent Américain. Elle aurait également souhaité prendre les mesures physiques et l'étude des planètes, mais ces matières ne rentraient pas dans son emploi du temps. Son père n'avait cessé de lui répété qu'elle avait hérité le plaisir du travail de sa mère.

A cause de cette désastreuse panne de réveil, Rose avait évidemment loupé la cérémonie de bienvenue, mais elle était surtout terriblement en retard pour le début du premier cours. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de son premier cour de Biologie. Intelligente, Rose savait par habitude qu'il était inutile de se présenter à son premier cours comme si de rien n'était plus naturel. Elle décida donc de passer directement par la case scolarité. Récupérer une absence dès le premier jour de cours s'avérait être une partie de plaisir ! En effet, le pion qui traitait les absences la dévisagea avec des yeux abasourdis avant de lui demander si elle ne se payait pas sa tête dès le premier jour…

- Vous êtes sérieuse ? s'inquiéta-t-il plus que nécessaire.

- Mais bien sur, lui répondit-elle hors de contrôle Rose commençait à fulminer, éprouvant une étrange envie de meurtre. Je m'éclate à arriver avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard le premier jour de cours de l'année ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je me suis aussi amusée à rester debout sous des tonnes d'eau ! C'est tellement agréable, ironisait l'adolescente avec un ton sarcastique.

- Quelle insolence ! lui répondit-il sèchement.

_Comme si ton avis m'importait mon grand !_

Il lui tendit finalement son papier avec dédain, et Rose partit sans même lui adresser un regard. Arrivée devant la salle de bio, elle ne s'attendit pas à rencontrer une telle ambiance. Aucun bruit ne fusait, excepté celui de son nouveau professeur qui se faisait un plaisir de hurler chaque mot qui lui traversait les lèvres. D'abord hésitante, Rose n'eut pas vraiment le choix et toquait avant d'entrer.

Elle eut la désagréable impression d'être un de ces animaux en cage que l'on observe avec intérêt. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle, comme si elle était devenue l'attraction de la journée. Puis, se fut le coup de grâce : un son tellement aigu qu'il vous glace les os et vous crève les tympans :

- MADEMOISELLE ! POURRIONS NOUS SAVOIR L'OBJET DE VOTRE RETARD ? hurla l'enseignante à son intention.

- Hey bien… Euh… bafouilla la rouquine je n'ai pas pu assister à la cérémonie due à un problème personnel.

- Et cette complication explique-t-elle la totalité de votre retard, ou votre panne de réveil – si j'ai bien compris – n'est elle qu'un prétexte pour vous permettre de se faire remarquer ?

- Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon retard, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ignorant ainsi la dernière question tout en lui donnant le billet de retard accordé par le surveillant quelques minutes plus tôt…

Puis elle fila s'assoir au fond de la salle ou une table double et vide l'attendait. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, des ricanement se firent entendre devant elle, lui indiquant que sa majestueuse entrée avait déjà commencée à faire parler d'elle. Il ne fallut pas moins de temps pour que Mme Tilt (c'était son nom) n'entende ces fameux quolibets. Elle se retourna en trombe et se pencha vers la table la plus proche :

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi j'entend tellement de voix dans mon dos ? vociféra-t-elle aux élèves du premier rang.

- C'est à ce moment précis que Nancy Smith en profitât pour prendre la parole :

- Il me semble, Madame, que l'énergie avec laquelle mademoiselle Weasley a peigné ses cheveux amuse une grande partie de cette classe.

Rose détestait cette fille de toute mon âme! Cette longue histoire d'amour avait commencé la fin de l'année précédente, quand Nancy Smith avait débarquée vers le mois de Mars. Les deux filles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe, et il semblerait qu'elle ait pris un malin plaisir à surpasser Rose dans tous les domaines ! Elle avait été encore plus heureuse lorsqu'on avait retiré le titre de présidente du club d'athlétisme à Rose pour lui transmettre, elle qui n'avait jamais enfilé une paire de basket de sa vie. Depuis lors, cette fille se faisait un malin plaisir à la piquer dans son orgueil ou, dans le cas présent, à la rabaisser aux yeux de tous les autres chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Mais cette haine qu'elle nourrissait l'une pour l'autre mise à part, cette Nancy était vraiment étrange. C'est à peine si quelqu'un l'a voyait travailler de temps en temps. De plus elle loupait de nombreux cours qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à rattraper, comme si les équations à trois inconnues que Rose peinait à apprendre étaient une évidence pour elle… Elle semblait également s'ennuyer à mourir notamment lors des cours d'Histoire et ceux de sociologie. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas fini !

Toujours est-il que les cheveux de Rose avaient en effet l'air d'être dans un triste état. Ils ne ressemblaient déjà pas à grand chose lorsqu'ils étaient peignés, mais la situation matinale n'avait pas du tout arrangé les choses.

Mais ses cheveux n'étaient guère sa priorité. Malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle fournit cette matinée là à travailler avec détermination et conviction, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à intervalles de dix minutes. Sa cheville lui faisait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, et elle sentait, malgré le pantalon qui lui couvrait les chevilles, que son articulation avait doublé de volume si ce n'est plus.

Enfin, lorsque la pose déjeuner retentit, Rose put se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches pour observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa cheville était complètement rouge et bizarrement enflée. A la vue de cette nouvelle cheville, Rose ne put que mieux comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant souffert le martyre durant toute cette matinée. Après se l'être aspergée d'eau fraîche, elle décida de ne pas se rendre à l'infirmerie ou de rentrer chez elle… Elle avait suffisamment attiré l'intention sur elle aujourd'hui et elle ne tenait pas à monopoliser la place de célébrité de la journée. Elle se rendit alors à l'extérieure histoire de manger un morceau.

~#~#~#~

Alors que tout le monde bavardait joyeusement de ses vacances, de sa nouvelle classe ou des derniers potins, Rose se retrouvait – une fois de plus – seule et isolée. Elle avait espérée que cette année soit différente des précédentes, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Aussi, s'assit-elle en tailleur dans un coin, sans que personne ne vienne la déranger, et ignorant les autres avec dignité. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Rose n'avait jamais été une meneuse d'équipe, et elle n'avait jamais été entourée de beaucoup d'amis… Aucune véritable amie n'avait fait irruption dans sa vie. D'après son père s'était aussi bien pour elle : « l'amitié n'est qu'une chose futile et sur laquelle on ne peut pas se fier. Seule, tu ne seras jamais déçue par personne » lui avait-il plusieurs fois répété. Aussi s'était-elle habituée à la solitude et avait appris à l'apprécier depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se confier à quiconque, et grâce à cet aspect de sa personnalité, la solitude lui convenait parfaitement bien.

Etait-elle si différentes des autres ? Que lui avait voulu une telle distance avec les autres ? Elle n'avait jamais eu réponses à ses questions. Mais la réponse lui était complètement égale aujourd'hui… Elle aimait son train-train quotidien et ne demandait rien à personne.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit cet après midi là, Rose se releva, avec de plus en plus de difficultés à cause de sa cheville, mais fut violemment repoussée contre l'une des enceintes extérieures sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle ne saisissait strictement rien de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle n'avait vu personne ni derrière, ni devant elle, susceptible de l'avoir bousculée de cette manière. Pourtant, une fois debout, une bande de mec baraqués comme des armoires à glace se tenaient droits et fiers devant elle.

- Alors, on cherche les ennuis ? demanda une voix froide et dépourvue d'émotions.

Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que Rose put voir de la part de qui ces paroles avaient été prononcées. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la peau particulièrement claire. Mesurant environ un mètre quatre-vingt, cet élève possédait des yeux ravageurs : ces iris étaient d'un gris translucide, et ses yeux étaient délicatement tracés en amande. Mais ce qui marquait encore plus cet élève, c'était la couleur très particulière de ses cheveux : ils étaient d'un blond quasi blanc, et retombaient finement sur ses épaules. Cette couleur était tellement étrange… et pourtant si familière : toute une flopée d'images revinrent subitement à la mémoire de Rose.

- Sache, pour ton information, que tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne… Tu vas vite regretter de t'être trouvée sur ma route ! Sur la route de Scorpius Malfoy !


	3. Sur un air de souvenirs

_Bonjour à tous..._

_Petit Scorpius est arrivé !_

_Les ennuis peuvent commencer ! ^^_

_Enjoy_

_Nana_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sur un air de souvenir**

**.**

Rose ressentait un sentiment vraiment étrange. Une multitude d'images s'affichaient devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cet élève – Scorpius Malefoy – avait fait ressurgir de nouveaux souvenirs oubliés. Non seulement elle revoyait des images, mais également des paysages et surtout des voix. Cette tonalité, ce timbre lui était plus que familier, comme si elle avait souvent entendue cette voix, comme si elle l'avait souvent côtoyer. Elle était cristalline et résonnait comme une berceuse. Et pourtant, Scorpius était loin, très loin de chanter une mélopée : il était complètement à l'opposer, avec ces bras musclés, son regard perçant et ce son démoniaque dans la voix. Et malgré tout, il semblait différents de tous les autres qui l'entouraient, tels ces acolytes.

D'abord, il semblait plus frêle, comme si sa puissante musculature n'était qu'artificielle, comme si ses jambes allaient se briser à tout moment sous le poids d'une telle carrure. Ces muscles, saillants sous son t-shirt moulant, paraissaient moins tendus, comme plus réalistes. Il ressemblait plus au héros mystérieux de toutes ces séries pour jeunes ados qu'à tous ces tas de muscles rassemblés autour de lui.

Pourtant, Rose revoyait l'image d'un jeune garçon, chétif, qui avait été partagé, entre une certaine arrogance et la crainte, durant de nombreuses semaines. Elle se souvenait avoir vu ce jeune blondinet à de nombreuses reprises, dans de larges couloirs, richement décorés de tableaux en tout genre. Mais ce visage avait fait ressurgir en elle un autre sentiment, plus proche de la colère et de la haine. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais ce visage, pourtant si beau et parfaitement proportionné, lui donna des crampes à l'estomac. Sans se l'expliquer, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, le cogner, jusqu'à ce que la totalité de la haine qu'elle avait subitement nourrie contre lui se déverse sur son corps si musclé et pourtant si fragile. Cogner, battre, frapper et encore taper ! Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer d'où venait cette rancune qui lui était totalement étrangère et que bizarrement elle nourrissait à son égard. Rose se tortura la tête à essayer de savoir pourquoi elle était tellement énervée contre cet être… mais impossible.

Scorpius Malefoy la regardait de haut, attendant à priori qu'elle s'exprime. Mais seul son dégout pour cet homme lui venait à l'esprit. Alors qu'elle cherchait encore l'origine d'un tel mal être, une des brutes qui l'entourait lui balança soudain, sans même une explication, son sac en pleine tête. La sangle de sa sacoche s'enfonça droit dans l'œil vert de Rose sans qu'elle puisse réagir. Elle ne put voir que de la jouissance sur la tête de ce lourdaud. Cette même expression que l'on retrouve chez des enfants de quatre ans. Une réaction puérile et tellement incompréhensible ici…

Une douleur abominable la traversa. Elle commença à sentir, à la manière d'un venin, la souffrance la parcourir, à une allure démesurée. Impossible même d'ouvrir la paupière. Ses larmes coulaient, brulantes, ravageant minutieusement chaque millimètre carré de ses iris. La douleur était telle qu'elle avait envie de hurler, et malgré cela, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle avait beau fulminer intérieurement et injurier la Terre entière, il lui était impossible de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un son. Elle se retrouvait comme pétrifiée, comme si une tierce personne avait pris possession de son corps et de l'intégralité de ses mouvements. Elle ne sentit qu'une légère vague de sang s'écouler le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait dire d'où elle provenait mais la souffrance, elle, persistait. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de se retourner pour que cette bande ne puissent voir ce qu'ils avaient provoqués que déjà elle recevait, impuissante, un flot incontrôlé de coup dans les cuisses et le bas ventre. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la violence qu'on infligea gratuitement à la jeune femme. La violence ne pouvait plus être qualifiée de telle. Rose assistait malgré elle à une sauvagerie, une barbarie qu'elle pensait disparue de l'espèce humaine.

Enfin, crépis de sang de la tête aux pieds, une voix s'éleva, comme un sauveur :

- ASSEZ !

Cette voix était monstrueuse. Rose détestait cette voix ! L'ordre avait été donné dans un ton réjouit. On devinait parfaitement un sourire en coin lors de la prononciation de ce seul mot. Scorpius avait à peine lâché ces mots que déjà ces Hommes de Fer s'étaient retrouvés à ces côtés, fiers et hargneux. Rose détestais vraiment cette voix ! Elle le sentit approcher à pas de loup, pensant certainement que la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir parviendrait à masquer ces pas... De la même manière que sa posture, ces mouvements étaient légers, et aériens.

Malgré toute la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à bouger ses membres, elle se mit à canaliser le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait dans son bras gauche, miraculeusement indemne. Il s'approcha enfin, s'agenouilla aussi silencieusement qu'une bête guettant sa proie, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Rose pour réagir, pour se retourner et pour décocher son poing dans son torse. La douleur qu'il ressentit fut aussi grande que celle qu'éprouva Rose suite à son geste. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entendre les os de sa main se briser que déjà une nouvelle rouée de coups s'abattaient sur elle.

La douleur devenait exécrable, mais quel ne fut son plaisir de voir cette « mauviette » ramper sur dix mètres avant de se relever aussi péniblement que possible, un bras enroulé autour du ventre. Son sourire démoniaque avait étrangement disparu, laissant derrière lui une grimace de douleur. Pourtant, il réussi à intercepter son regard. Ce regard de feu, ce regard plein de colère et de haine que Rose lui dédiait avec conviction.

Sans aucune explication, il claqua des doigts, et ce seul geste suffit à stopper sa hargneuse équipe. Alors que tous se regroupaient à ses côtés, lui seul continuait de la fixer. Le gris translucide de ses yeux parvenaient avec peine à masquer l'étonnement que l'on pouvait lire au plus profond de lui. Il la regardait comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, quelque chose qui apparemment ne devait pas lui plaire. Il la regardait avec crainte et gravité.

Le ciel se découvrit peu à peu, et Rose put remarquer avec stupéfaction à quel point sa peau était blanche. Le soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages ne fit qu'accentuer ce visage d'une clarté chimérique. Sa peau était froide, elle donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un bloc de glace taillé. Elle était aussi froide que son regard. Aucune vie, aucun bonheur ne se reflétait sur sa figure. Ces pommettes étaient hautes et cet autre aspect renforçait encore ce sentiment d'austérité, ce sentiment de non-vie. Son visage reflétait une parfaite harmonie : celle de l'indifférence et de l'insensibilité… Les traits de sa mâchoires étaient droits, comme tracés à la règle, chassant encore une fois une once de chaleur. Un visage gelé, qui ne reproduisait que trop bien le personnage qu'il était.

Un haussement de sourcil… et il tourna les talons, comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé.

Ainsi, sans demander son reste, Scorpius Malefoy s'en alla, la tête haute, mais toujours un bras autour de l'abdomen, preuve que pour quelques heures encore, ce malpropre, se souviendrait de Rose.

~#~#~#~

Après de nombreuses tentatives désastreuses, Rose était enfin parvenue à se relever et à clopiner avec grande difficulté jusqu'à l'accueil. Elle ne savait plus exactement qui elle avait bien pu croiser et à qui elle avait bien pu demander de l'aide, mais toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur un brancard en direction de l'hôpital.

Elle avait toujours terriblement mal, et la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer au niveau de son œil. Elle s'était efforcée d'ouvrir les yeux le plus possible quand elle avait étalée cette « chose » puis durant les minutes qui suivirent, mais les séquelles ne furent que conséquentes. Son œil droit demeurait clôt, et le gauche continuai à pleurer, faisant couler de grosses larmes étrangement sur-salées. Elles étaient aussi douloureuses qu'une langue de feu qui vous brûle par petit morceau. Chaque particule de son globe était à présent consumée par ce feu dévastateur, qui n'avait pas l'intention de disparaitre de sitôt.

Elle passa la majorité du trajet allongée les yeux clos. Les pompiers, apparemment indécis, lui avaient malgré tout déposé un linge humide sur les paupières, de manière à les faire dégonfler le plus rapidement possible.

Les pompiers qui l'amenèrent dans le camion tentèrent de lui poser une batterie de questions, sans grand résultat, sa gorge étant en feu, et son corps exténué. Cependant, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir et à fermer les portes du véhicule, Rose ne put s'empêcher de les interpeller :

- S'il… s'il vous plait ! parvint-elle à prononcer malgré le feu qui embrasait sa poitrine. S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Complètement paniquée à l'idée de rester seule dans cet habitacle fermé, sans même savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Rose criait sa peur et son appréhension. Elle sentit la panique montée en elle. Un des pompiers alerté par le son de sa voix réapparut à ses côtés.

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

La gorge était complètement enflée. Néanmoins, Rose se força à articuler un « oui » légèrement étranglé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne pouvait le voir, ses yeux étant hors d'usage, mais elle perçut une forme de doute et de d'inquiétude au son de sa voix.

D'un frêle mouvement, elle se mit à bouger ses doigts, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez mon père, implora-t-elle au milieu de nouvelles larmes.

- Oui, bien sur, lui accorda-t-il. Dis nous simplement le numéro.

D'un mouvement du doigt, elle lui indiqua son sac. Il s'en approcha.

- Il est dans la poche intérieur, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il le trouva, chercha dans le répertoire et composa le numéro depuis son propre téléphone. Elle attendit un commentaire, un début de conversation de la part du jeune pompier, mais aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, avant que ce dernier ne lui annonce que son père ne décrochait pas.

Cela ne l'étonna pas. Ron Weasley travaillait depuis environ cinq ans dans la réserve de Cleveland. Il s'occupait de la végétation, principalement des conifères et passait la majeur partie de son temps à tailler ou couper des arbres trop grands ou trop volumineux. Par conséquent, la sonnerie de son portable est bien évidemment imperceptible.

Inquiète, mais résolue à se débarrasser de ces nombreuses contusions, elle se détendit tant bien que mal, et le camion démarra. Le trajet se fit long, la nervosité et l'inquiétude rongeant Rose de tout son être. Plusieurs fois le pompier rappela son père… sans résultat.

A aucun moment son père ne décrocha son téléphone. Rose arriva donc à l'hôpital seule, plus inquiète que jamais.

~#~#~#~

Arrivée dans une pièce claire et calme, on lui annonça que l'on allait commencer par faire une radio de l'ensemble de son corps, pour voir à quels endroits se situaient les os cassés si il y en avaient. Puis on la laissa seule, ce qui lui permit de se reposer deux minutes et d'analyser ce qui c'était déroulé si vite cet après-midi là.

Elle avait rencontrer ce monstre, cet homme qui, à sa seule vue, lui avait renvoyé des envies de meurtre et de haine.

Mais qui était donc cette créature, qui renversait sans raison, et qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Rose avait horriblement mal à la tête à force de tenter de se remémorer qui était cet homme qui des années plus tôt n'avait été qu'un frêle et impuissant garçon de onze ans.

_Aaaaaargh ! Ma tête va exploser ! Mais qui es tu donc Scorpius Malefoy ? Où t'ais-je donc déjà rencontré ? Et pourquoi m'avoir agressée ?_

Cette multitude de question tournaient en boucle, incessantes, dans sa tête sans qu'aucune autre pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Puis soudain, un bruit sourd et des voix emmêlées retentirent derrière la porte. On aurait dis que les médecins tentaient désespérément d'arrêter un fou furieux. Des cris et des insultes fusaient de toutes parts.

Rose aurait voulu se lever, aller voir ce qu'il se passait, ou du moins écouter, mais sa tenue de papier blanche l'empêchait de se mouvoir sans exhiber la moitié de son dos et de ses fesses. Dépitée, Rose se rallongea, ne comprenant qu'un mot sur cinq. Puis la voix se fit plus forte, et elle n'eut aucun problème à comprendre chaque syllabes des déblatérations que cette puissante voix masculine prononçait :

- OH QUE SI JE VAIS LA VOIR, hurlait la voix. RIEN NI PERSONNE NE M'EMPÊCHERA DE REPARTIR AVEC CETTE FILLE CHEZ MOI !

Rose se retrouva complètement angoissée, paniquée et affolée. Un fou furieux qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam hurlait pour la récupérer. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

Rose dégoulinait sous la blouse et son front était moite. _Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ce malade mental, _suppliait-elle de toute mon âme. La paranoïa devenait de plus en plus présente, et elle ne cessait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si ce type enfonçait la porte.

Mais Rose n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question puisque déjà une autre voix, moins colérique mais tout aussi forte, annonça :

- Laissez le passer ! C'est son droit.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient de la porte. La poignée s'abaissa, et la porte coulissa. Son bourreau entra lentement dans la pièce.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Rose s'était redressée, assise sur le brancard, toujours aveuglée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'homme ne se retrouve à ses côtés. Le son de sa voix la fit sursauter. Elle était douce et rassurante, à l'opposé de celle employée trente secondes plus tôt. Mais elle était surtout plus que familière…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui susurra :

- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ron Weasley avait du enfin décrocher et s'était précipité à l'hôpital, comme si la vie de sa fille en dépendait…


	4. Par amour, pur amour

_Mais que s'est-il donc passé dans la tête de Ronald Weasley__pour que celui-ci__débarque à l'hôpital central, dégoulinant de sueur et soucieux à mourir ?_

_Pour quelles raisons ce passage à l'hôpital inquiète-t-il donc tant le père de famille ?_

_Réponses..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Par amour, pur amour…**

**.**

Il était environ une heure passé lorsque Ron Weasley acheva sa pause déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, il était retourné à sa camionnette, avait déposé l'emballage de son déjeuner sur la place passager et avait ouvert son coffre pour y récupérer sa boite à outil et ses divers outillages à jardiner. Chaque jour, à chaque fois que Ron tirait ses appareils de sa voiture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser : _Mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Il est si facile de jardiner avec une bonne baguette et une citronnade bien fraîche…_

C'est un fait, Mr Weasley – car c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait maintenant, en tant que citoyen – regrettait amèrement ses choix passés. Que n'aurait-il donné pour posséder un retourneur de temps, comme à l'époque de sa jeunesse. _Si seulement Hermione avait gardé le siens, _répétait-il chaque jour en déchargeant son véhicule.

Chaque jour de sa nouvelle vie était une nouvelle aiguille qu'on lui enfonçait dans la chair, comme pour lui rappeler que sa lâcheté et sa couardise avait grand ouvert les portes aux massacres et à la dictature. Il était certainement la seule personne, Hermione et Ginny exceptées, qui aurait pu mettre fin à cette nouvelle période de terreur et d'absolutisme. Cette nouvelle époque, celle qu'il partageait avec des milliers de sorciers déserteurs, était encore pire que celle où régnait le Grand Lord… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom faisait bien pâle figure comparé aux récents évènements qui avaient conduis le monde des Sorciers à la haine et au mépris.

Chaque jour, Ron s'évertuait à ressasser le passé, traquant la moindre possibilité de revenir en arrière, réparer les dégâts qu'un Homme rongé par des années de souffrance et de tourments avait causé. Chaque jour, Ron revoyait ses jeunes années, admirant le courage que lui avait félicité la maison de Gryffondor et la détermination que ses amis lui avaient insufflé. Chaque jour, il se remémorait les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu passer malgré les sombres heures qui les attendaient. Chaque matin, en voyant sa fille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il se félicitait d'avoir fondé un foyer où il faisait bon de vivre, où les rires et la joie régnaient, sans aucune autre préoccupation que d'aimer ses enfants, sa famille et ses amis… Et chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut en pensant à la manière dont tout avait basculé il revoyait la façon dont sa famille s'était divisée, et chaque nuit, il portait en lui le souvenir de son fils, gisant mort sur le sol froid de Novembre, les yeux clos, les bras en croix, dur comme la pierre aux pieds de son assassin. Chaque nuit, le visage de Hugo venait le hanter, lui remémorant pourquoi il n'était plus de ce monde, lui remémorant pourquoi il avait du tout quitter et fuir son pays, lui remémorant pourquoi il avait du se séparer de sa tendre et adorée femme, et lui remémorant pourquoi il était devenu un simple Moldu.

Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus les mois et les années s'écoulaient, et moins Ron ne trouvait de solution à ses problème. Chaque heure qui passait sans agir était un nouveau sorcier disparu, une nouvelle fillette enlevée, un nouveau couple détruit, une nouvelle vie ruinée.

Et plus les jours passaient, moins les chances de Ron de rééquilibrer son monde étaient envisageables. Il en avait souvent discuté, avec Hermione bien sur, mais aussi avec les gens de sa communauté, qui comme lui se faisaient passer, tant bien que mal, pour des Hommes qu'ils n'étaient pas. Sa ville regorgeait de Moldus « nés sorciers ». Mais la vie devenait plus dur chaque jour. Les élites du ministère traquaient chaque jour un peu plus profond, obligeant les insoumis à se terrer encore plus profond ou à sortir de leur trou, se révélant ainsi à la merci du chasseur. Le moindre faux pas pouvait vous être fatal, à vous mais aussi à toute la communauté de sorcier vivant dans le même secteur.

.

Il y a six ans de cela, Hermione, Rose et lui-même avaient échapper de peu aux mailles du filet, et avaient observé, impuissants, toute la Grande-Bretagne tomber sous le contrôle d'un Homme rongé de toute son âme. Ils n'avaient alors plus jamais obtenus de nouvelles de leurs amis, ni de leur famille. La dernière personne à qui ils s'étaient adressé avant de fuir n'était autre que Molly, la mère de Ron. Trop âgée pour fuir un pays qui l'avait vu naitre et grandir, elle avait préféré aider au mieux ces derniers enfants encore libres de l'emprise du Ministère à s'échapper. Ron n'avait plus vu sa mère depuis maintenant six ans.

Ils avaient demandé refuge dans le sud de la France où Fleur avait laissé une maison à leur disposition avant de s'enfuir pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Malheureusement, leur répit ne fut que de courte durée puisque Ron & Hermione Weasley étaient les nouveaux « Indésirables numéros 1 »… Il ne leur fut pas aisé de quitter ce pays où à chaque coins de rue un sorcier vous attendait, fortement alléché par la liasse de billet offerte pour leur capture…

Ron ruminait donc encore lorsqu'il se pencha pour attraper sa caisse à outil au fond du coffre. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son portable glissa de sa poche, et referma la porte arrière sans se soucier d'autres choses que de son passé.

Mais le travail l'attendait et il s'attaqua, à quelques mètres du Ranch, à une souche qui avait élu domicile au bord de ce sentiers pédestre depuis bientôt trois ans. La garce ne se laissa pas faire et fit grincer la tronçonneuse pendant une bonne heure. Peu avant quatorze heures, Ron stoppa l'engin et s'assis pour boire avant de se remettre au travail. Seulement, sa bouteille était vide, et la soif persistait. Grincheux mais motivé, il retourna donc au parking, où dans sa fourgonnette l'attendait une glacière remplie de bière. _Que le Moldu qui ait inventé cette boisson soit béni par Merlin…_ pensait Ron à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une de ces canettes.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre contenant la précieuse boisson, Ron Weasley pris conscience qu'il s'était séparé de son téléphone qui l'attendait bien sagement entre un sécateur et un taille-haie. Il repris donc le-dis téléphone et observa qu'on l'avait appelé une bonne dizaine de fois en une heure. Le numéro était toujours le même, mais inconnu au bataillon.

Une fois désaltéré, il se remis à l'ouvrage, referma la camionnette et repris le chemin pédestre. Il ne marchait que depuis quatre minutes que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du même numéro que celui observé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, une certaine agitation régnait à l'autre bout du combiné, et la personne qui l'appelait mis plusieurs secondes avant de constater que l'intéressé avait enfin décroché. Ron impatient pris la parole :

- C'est à quel sujet ? lança-t-il agacé.

- Mr Weasley ? questionna la voix au bout de la ligne. Bonjour, ici l'hôpital central de Cleveland…

- Non merci, je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas d'arthrite, je suis entièrement valide et je ne tiens pas à faire dont de mon corps à la médecine, rugit-il pensant être encore une fois importuné par une flopée de questions en tout genre.

- Non Mr Weasley, il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Votre fille est avec nous, s'expliqua le correspondant.

- Ma fille ? s'alarma Ron. Qu'est ce vous faites à ma fille ?

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait été agressée dans son établissement scolaire en début d'après midi. Son corps est recouvert de nombreuses blessures et contusions, mais elle possède surtout un nombre important d'os cassés.

- QUOI ? hurla le sorcier.

- Votre fille à réclamer votre présence. Nous allons bientôt commencer différentes séries de radios, et il serait préférable que vous soyez parmi nous.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour. Il était hors de question que Rose ne fasse ces radios. Leur secret en dépendait trop !

Ron avait volontairement raccroché, essayant de chercher une solution le plus vite possible. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Comment la sortir de là sans éveiller les soupçons ? Comment aller la chercher assez vite, qu'ils ne puissent pas l'ausculter ? _Mais surtout comment la soigner ?

_HERMIONE, POURQUOI N'ES-TU JAMAIS LA QUAND ON A BESOIN DE TOI ? _s'écria-t-il, s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux.

Alors que le sorcier cherchait désespérément des réponses à ses interrogations, une idée lui traversa la tête. Le pari était risqué, très risqué, mais si il parvenait à s'échapper avant leur arrivée, Rose serait en sécurité, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Evaluant tous les dangers, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la camionnette, organisant chaque élément de son triste plan. _Je ne peux pas la soigner, mais ELLE si !_ Arrivée sur le parking, il bondit sur sa portière, souleva les tapis de sol, arracha de ses ongles une sorte de trappe vulgairement taillée et en sortit sa baguette.

Sans même vérifier si quelqu'un était dans les parages, il tourna sur lui-même et transplana.

~#~#~#~

La sensation était des plus étranges. Six ans qu'il n'avait pas transplané, et la sensation restait toujours la même. Au fur et à mesure qu'un tourbillon l'entrainait, une multitude de forces lui compressaient la poitrine, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir aspiré un souffle d'air, ou au contraire lui arrachaient les membres, le nombril semblant être le seul point fixe du corps. La seule différence avec l'époque où il avait appris à transplaner dans une cerceau, était qu'à l'instant même où il sentit ses pieds se détacher du sol, une alarme grisante retentis, comme si vous vous étiez retrouvés au cœur d'un incendie. Il l'avait prédis, son voyage risquait d'être moyennement apprécié par le Ministère. Si ses calculs étaient bons, il lui restait moins de quinze minutes pour tout préparer, aller chercher Rose et l'emmener chez Elle. _A condition qu'ELLE accepte bien sur !_

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol choisi, il aspira une grande goulée d'air, regarda droit dans les yeux sa femme, d'abord surprise, puis totalement alarmée, avant de repartir aussitôt.

Son deuxième transplanage fut moins difficile cette fois. L'alarme retentissait toujours, mais il était plus concentré sur sa route et les tiraillements extérieurs lui parurent invisibles, imperceptibles.

.

Son deuxième atterrissage ne fut pas signalé à Paris comme la minute précédente, mais derrière chez lui, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

A peine sur ses pieds que déjà Ronald Weasley se précipitait dans la rue, courant jusqu'au numéro 879, situé à deux pâtés de maison de la sienne. Son arrivée ne fut pas des plus discrètes… Renversant poubelles et piétons sur son passage, il se précipita jusque sur Son pallier, et tambourina à Sa porte, épuisé, essoufflé mais encore bien soucieux… Son entrée héroïque dans le quartier avait attiré toutes les vieilles aux fenêtres, et il ne fallut guère de temps avant que la propriétaire des lieux ouvre sa porte à ce cher visiteur.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide Professeur ! clama l'ancien élève au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Mais je vous en prie Mr Weasley, entrez donc ! s'exprima Minerva McGonagall, un sourire aux lèvres, en lui faisant signe de rentrer…


	5. Une triste fin

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Suite à l'annonce de l'hospitalisation de sa fille, Ron a perdu les pédalles et se rend en courant chez la vieille McGonagall ._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Verdict !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une triste fin…**

**.**

Ronald ne se fit pas prier et rentra d'un pas décidé dans la demeure. Le professeur McGonagall avait vraiment beaucoup de goût. Sa maison était parfaitement entretenue, la décoration légère, le mobilier dans un état impeccable, et un doux parfum de Lilas s'étirait au fil des pièces. Le professeur McGonagall avait vraiment l'art de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, sous-entendu une Moldu ! La parfaite élégance de cette maison ne laissa apercevoir aucun indice sur la véritable identité de sa propriétaire.

A peine la porte close que le sourire artificielle de Minerva se changeait déjà, laissant place à un visage froid et fortement agacé…

- Vous rendez-vous compte de la discrétion avec laquelle vous avez déboulé chez moi Mr Weasley ? hurla-t-elle à son intention, tout en lui tournant le dos, occupée à fermer fenêtres et rideaux. Voilà bientôt six ans que nous sommes installés dans ce quartier, six ans que nous mimons notre désintérêt pour l'un comme pour l'autre, six ans que nous nous adressons à peine un bonjour pour conserver notre secret à l'abris des regards ! Alors il me semble que courir jusque chez moi en renversant tout sur son passage comme si sa vie en dépendait est LEGEREMENT déplacé ! Que vont donc penser les voisins ?

- MAIS JE ME FOUS DES VOISINS !

Ron fulminait ! On pouvait lire la fureur et l'irritation dans ses yeux clairs… Il ne lui restait que tellement peu de temps ! Dix minutes, tout au plus ! Toute la pression accumulée depuis seulement dix petites minutes commençait à se répandre sur lui comme une trainée de poudre. Il avait beau être conscient que ce n'était pas en hurlant qu'il obtiendrait de l'aide de la part du Professeur McGonagall, sa colère était trop grande pour qu'il en subisse seul les dommages. Il était non seulement fou de rage contre les immondices qui avaient attaqué sa fille, mais surtout furieux contre lui-même.

Avec un peu de dignité et de courage, il serait encore aujourd'hui dans son pays natal en compagnie de sa femme, sa fille, son fils et l'ensemble de sa famille. Sa famille… Complète ! Qu'elle lui manquait ! Son frère de cœur en particulier… Quel bonheur il aurait eu aujourd'hui à voir son meilleur-ami et beau-frère sortir de la cuisine de la vieille dame. Il maudissait ce jour de Septembre ! Que de remord il avait eu…

Tout avait commencé le jour du départ de leurs enfants pour Poudlard. Rose et Albus rentraient tous deux à l'école de sorcellerie pour leur première année, et ils s'étaient tous réunis à la gare, comme à leur habitude, le 1er Septembre sur la voie 9 ¾. Tout s'était déroulé à merveille. Ron et Hermione étaient tellement fiers que leur premier enfant rentre enfin dans l'école qui les avaient fait se connaitre. Rose était tellement belle et sage dans sa nouvelle robe achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. La petite tribu Weasley ne subissait plus les difficultés financières qu'avait connu le benjamin de la famille voilà plus de vingt ans… Ron était devenu un aurore tout à fait respectable et Hermione se félicitait de son travail à La Gazette et de toutes les nouvelles lois instaurées quant aux travaux des Elfes de Maison.

La famille était simplement heureuse et vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche comme disent les Moldus. Aucune ombre n'était jamais venue entacher leur tableau depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils s'étaient mariés à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, entourés de leurs amis les plus fidèles et des leurs. Toute la famille avait été réunie pour l'occasion. Même la totalité de la famille d'Hermione avait été conviée, croyant – comme indiqué dans le faire-part – que la fête avait été truffée de tour de magie et de prestidigitation. Aucun membre de l'assemblée ne fut donc surpris par l'arrivée d'un gâteau volant, de tables enchantées… et le bal se termina par l'arrivée du plus splendide des feux d'artifices que Gorges Weasley n'avait jamais réalisé. Les lettres R et H étaient restées suspendues parmi les étoiles pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'aube refasse surface derrière l'une des collines avoisinants le Terrier. Malgré leur petit nid douillet acheté deux ans auparavant, ils avaient tenu à célébrer leur union dans la maison qui les avait vu grandir chaque été, dans la maison qui avait ri de leurs aventures, qui avait pleuré leurs morts et qui avait célébré la quasi-totalité des heureux évènements de cette nombreuse famille. La question ne s'était donc pas posée et toute la famille s'était attelée à la préparation de leurs noces. Tous les frères de Ron ainsi que Harry avaient aidé à la décoration, musique, spectacle et animation tandis que Ginny et Molly s'étaient attelées à la robe de la mariée, à la liste des invités et des divers plats de la soirée. Tout avait été parfait…

Depuis, le couple avait vécu des jours heureux en compagnie de leurs deux enfants. Harry et Ginny habitaient à seulement quatre collines de leur cocon, et ces derniers se retrouvaient chaque jeudi : les hommes autour d'une partie d'échec et leurs femmes autour d'une tasse de thé, observant les enfants courir dans les champs alentours. Ils se regroupaient également chaque été pour initier leurs progénitures au plaisir du Quidditch. Même Hermione avait son propre rôle. Elle avait été déclarée arbitre en chef, elle pourtant si mal à l'aise sur un balai.

Et cette première rentrée scolaire était l'occasion pour le couple de marquer une nouvelle aire de leur vie commune. La petite famille était donc rassemblée sur un coin du quai lorsque la tribu Potter fit enfin son apparition à quelques mètres de là… L'ambiance était joyeuse mais aussi nostalgique de la part de ces anciens élèves. Voilà maintenant dix-neuf ans que Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus revus le fameux Poudlard express et l'émotion était présente.

Harry et Ron avaient comme à leur habitude résumé la totalité de leurs escales et divers bêtises passées alors que Hermione et Ginny se plaignaient encore et toujours de leurs gamins de maris. Ils avaient tous du apprendre à murir plus vite que les autres, mais le temps avait eu raison des deux hommes et leurs enfantillages étaient subitement réapparus avec la naissance de leurs enfants.

Alors que rires et joie, embrassades et dernières recommandations fusaient de parts et d'autres du quai, Harry et Ron avaient souris au passage de leur ancien ennemi Draco Malefoy, accompagné de son jeune fils Scorpius Hypérion. Ce dernier rejoignait également pour la première fois la majestueuse école de magie anglo-saxonne.

Ils s'étaient empressés de faire la morale à Rose et Albus sur la dangerosité de trainer avec de tels familles, ce qui fut accompagné par une série de regards noirs et de coups de coudes de la part de leurs femmes. Riants encore jusqu'aux éclats, Ron avait hissé sa fille ainée sur les marches du wagon, et l'avait embrassée, fiers de sa progéniture.

Lorsque le train cracha ses premières volutes de fumées, les deux familles s'étaient rendues dans un café, au coin de la gare, histoire de bavarder.

Hugo et Lily se voyaient déjà portant leurs nouvelles robes et chapeaux, tandis que les deux patriarches se taquinaient sur les médiocres capacités de Ron en matière de conduite. Ils en vinrent bien évidemment à leur piètres aptitudes en général, notamment celles vérifiées à Poudlard… Harry et Ron se racontaient une énième fois leur journal des rêves tenu en quatrième année, alors que leur ancien professeur de Divination s'évertuait à proclamer la mort de Harry Potter pour la semaine à venir. Puis le célèbre sorcier avait commencé à rire des exécrables résultat de son ami concernant les potions ou l'histoire de la magie. Ron, d'abord amusé par ces souvenirs connus de tous, commença à trouver l'humour de son meilleur ami légèrement lourd. Il lui en fit la remarque, de manière très poli certes, mais le sous-entendu était bien là… Cependant, Potter prit la remarque avec légèreté, et ils passèrent à un autre sujet.

.

Alors que le soleil était au plus haut point, la chaleur de cette journée de Septembre devenait insupportable. Avec la fin de la Grande Guerre, les Détraqueurs avaient été éliminés du pays et les beaux jours avaient alors refait surfaces, laissant une météo des plus improbables aux yeux des Moldus. De nombreuses recherches météorologiques Moldus avaient été faites, sans qu'aucune explication scientifique ne soit délivrée. Les sorciers avaient beaucoup ris des « petits malheurs » Moldus.

Ainsi, la température effleurait les trente degrés lorsque la grande famille décida de quitter les lieux et de rejoindre leurs domiciles. La troupe Weasley récupéra donc sa voiture fraichement acquise, et pris la direction du Nord de Londres.

Après deux heures de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une contrée sans âme qui vive et Ron se tourna vers sa femme. Hermione détestait l'idée que son mari avait de « conduire » une voiture, sale habitude qu'il avait depuis ces douze ans. Alors que Hermione ronchonnait sur le siège passager, son mari pris un malin plaisir à actionner le levier situé sur le tableau de bord, et à faire décoller sa carriole. Hermione continuait de maudire son mari et tentait désespérément de le ramener à la raison, quand la voiture des Potter fit son apparition sur leur droite, à quelques centimètres au dessus d'eux.

- Alors, hurla Harry par la fenêtre, on cherche à nous doubler ?

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre, rétorqua Ron, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est ce que tu préfères, interrogea Harry ? Un petit plongeon ou une course effrénée ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas recommencer ? vociféra Hermione par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Harry je t'en supplie ! Rappelle toi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez fait de tels jeux, le supplia-t-elle.

- Baliverne ! cria-t-il. Alors Ron ? Ta décision ?

- Bien sur que j'accepte ! Je propose de cumuler tes deux propositions… une petite course, et on finit avec une piquée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry se mit à rire… Il avait l'œil malicieux, comme si son plan était prévu depuis longtemps et que tout se déroulait à merveille. Ainsi, il fit un clin d'œil à Ron avant de se retourner vers Ginny. Quant à Ron, il était aussi heureux qu'un gamin et il se mit à faire l'inventaire de ses différents gadgets en attendant Harry.

Hermione était des plus vexée. Plus les années passaient, moins son autorité était confirmée. Si dans leurs jeunes années Hermione était synonyme de sagesse, son prénom avait pris une toute autre définition avec l'âge. Seule Ginny parvenait encore à influencer Harry. Le rôle d'Hermione vis-à-vis de Harry s'estompait de jours en jours. Pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas ni à lui, ni à Ron. Elles savaient quelles épreuves ils avaient enduré – que ce soit personnellement ou collectivement. Leur joie de vivre était beaucoup trop belle pour leur vouloir tous leurs enfantillages.

Mais ces fameuses courses en voiture Moldu trafiquées par leurs soins ne l'enchantaient guère. Une dernière fois elle tenta de raisonner Ron, puis elle entendit le bruit saccadé du moteur des Potter, et les deux voitures s'alignèrent. Passant la tête par la fenêtre, elle vit Ginny, Lily sur ses genoux, rire aux éclats. Il n'était donc plus d'aucune utilité de se battre ! Si Ginny était de leurs cotés, Hermione n'aurait jamais gain de cause, Ron craignant encore plus sa sœur que la mort.

Ainsi, dans une symphonie de moteurs en furie, les deux engins s'élancèrent… Les doutes d'Hermione furent vite oubliés… c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer ! Ron avait beau maitriser parfaitement son véhicule, Harry ne cessait d'enchainer les coups bas, se faufilant juste devant eux, avant de plonger en piquée, ce que Ron s'empressait de reproduire.

Alors qu'Hermione voyait sa vie se dérouler devant ses yeux, Hugo et son père riaient en cœur, faisant culpabiliser de plus belle Hermione. Cependant, elle devait avouer que son mari avait une parfaite maitrise de ses manœuvres.

Ron était simplement fou de joie, lui à qui on avait du apprendre à conduire patiemment dans ces véhicules Moldus. Chaque seconde passée à voler était un moment de joie. A chaque chute, une poussée d'adrénaline s'immisçait en lui, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'énergie dans ses muscles.

La course durait depuis environ dix minutes, et le score restait nul… Les Weasley avaient « rattrapé » leur retard en effectuant un grand nombre de pirouettes et actes de voltige en tout genre.

Voulant mettre un terme à cette lutte, Harry ralentit et attendit avec patience que Ron veuille bien cesser ses culbutes et divers sauts pour venir le rejoindre.

D'un commun accord, ils conclurent que le match s'achèverait par une ultime épreuve : plongeant en piquée, le dernier à décrocher serait déclaré vainqueur.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Hermione. Je vous interdis de mettre vos vies en danger par pur plaisir !

- Hermione cesse de radoter, maugréa Ron.

- Non ! répliqua-t-elle de plus belle. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a déjà eu assez d'opportunités pour mourir durant notre jeunesse sans que vous en rajoutiez d'autres sur votre liste ?

- Hermione, on veut juste s'amuser un peu, souffla Harry apparemment irrité.

- Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette voiture ! Ron ! Descend tout de suite me poser ! Risque ta peau si tu veux, mais tu n'auras ni la mienne ni celle d'Hugo ! vociféra la mère de famille.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'obtempérer, faisant signe à Harry de l'attendre plus haut.

Une fois à Terre, Ron eu beau convaincre sa femme que les risques étaient minimes, celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre, et prit grand soin de récupérer son fils.

Claquant la portière, Ron la vit s'attaquer à une colline, recherchant le point le plus haut pour surveiller ses plus chers amis. Ron, contrarié, repartit en moins de deux et s'élança en direction de la voiture noire qui l'attendait à quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut.

_Quelle rabat-joie ! Elle n'aura donc jamais un minimum d'humour…_

_« Je t'en supplie Ron ! » _imitait-il de vive voix… _« Fait preuve d'un peu de courage et stoppe tes enfantillages ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être le plus fort, ou le plus fou pour valoir quelque chose ! » _continua-t-il…

_Comme si elle pouvait comprendre quelque chose… Elle n'a jamais rien eu à prouver à personne elle ! Tout le monde sait de quoi tu es capable ! _fulminait Ron. _Moi, je n'ai jamais été bon à autre chose qu'à échouer ! Alors cesse de m'importuner !_

Arrivée à destination, Ron était dans une colère noire. On ne lui avait jamais fait confiance ! Même aujourd'hui à trente-six ans, sa femme n'était pas capable de voir en lui autre chose que ce qu'il avait pu être… Les yeux rougis par la haine, Ron se mit en place, près à bondir au signal du départ…

Un dernier coup d'œil à son voisin, remarquant par la même occasion que celui-ci était toujours aussi confiant, et un étrange sifflement lui indiqua que la course était lancée.

Il était hors de question qu'il perde cette course ! Elle était trop importante pour lui, pour sa fierté et pour son honneur. L'altitude réduisait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Cinq cent mètres…

Quatre cent mètres…

Trois cent mètres…

Deux cent mètres…

Puis cent…

Le sol arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Ron était cramponné à son volant, des gouttes de sueurs s'écoulaient le long de ses tempes, et Harry était toujours à ses côtés.

Cinquante mètres…

Trente mètres…

_Mais quand lâcheras-tu ?_

Vingt mètres seulement séparaient Ron du sol. Et sa vitesse était maximale. Il n'avait aucune chance de remonter au-delà de quinze mètres vu l'allure à laquelle il plongeait. Il regarda une dernière fois son ami, et enclencha le levier…

Mais trop tard. N'étant plus qu'à huit mètres du sol, l'arrière du véhicule accrocha le sol, et l'engin se mit à vriller sur lui-même. Ron ne savait plus où était le haut du bas ! La voiture continuait de tourner sur elle-même avant de se stopper, cinquante mètres au-delà du point de percussion.

.

Ron avait la tête en compote. Il avait eu exactement les mêmes symptômes lorsque Hermione, alors en septième année, avait malencontreusement « perdu » quelques un de ses muscles en transplanant d'urgence. La douleur était abominable. Sa tête était prête à exploser.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il s'extirpa de la boite de ferraille et se issa sur ses deux jambes.

Le spectacle qu'il vit était désolant. Chaque nouvel élément venant combler sa vision était une torture ! Devant ses yeux s'étalait un spectacle indescriptible. Au loin, une voiture se trouvait nez à nez avec le sol, le moteur et le pare-choc complètement détruits. La totalité des vitres avaient volées en éclat, et les passagers gisaient, inconscients, encore bloqués par leur ceinture de sécurité.

Ron poussa un hurlement, pareil à la plainte d'une meute de loup. Ses larmes pleuvaient sur ses joues endolories, mais le chagrin était trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse sentir la moindre blessure. Complètement anéantis, il se mit à tituber, courant le plus vite et efficacement possible vers le lieux de l'accident.

Arrivé sur place, la peine l'habitait tout entier. Aucune place pour un autre sentiment, si ce n'est la tristesse et l'angoisse. Le décor était encore plus affligeant et haïssable qu'à cinquante mètres. La voiture n'était plus qu'un assemblage de tôles et de conduits. Les milliers d'éclats de verre gisaient autour de lui, encerclant la totalité du véhicule.

Mais la haine naquit en Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il vit enfin les corps des membres de sa famille. Ginny avait une entaille de plus d'un centimètre de profond qui s'étendait de l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'au menton en passant par le nez et la bouche. Celle-ci était remplie de morceaux de cristal, et ses lèvres étaient réduites à l'état de bouillie. Sur ces genoux, le visage de Lily était invisible. Le sang qui coulait sur son visage ne laissait apercevoir aucune cellule de sa peau. Quand à son père, son si beau visage était entaillé, tailladé par le pare-brise éclaté.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! rugit Ronald.

Au loin, Hermione accourait, portant dans ses bras Hugo, comme pour se rassurer et se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors que Ron versait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol verdâtre, une légère plainte, à peine un souffle, se détacha de l'arme du meurtre. Ronald bondit sur ses jambes, se mettant à chercher si le bruit entendu était réellement parvenu du tas de métal.

Un deuxième gémissement indiqua à Ron que sa famille n'était pas encore partie. Toute sa haine se réveilla en lui, et il arracha purement et simplement la portière du conducteur, laissant place à un corps mutilé et bientôt mort. Il se découvrit une nouvelle énergie, celle de la dernière lutte, et Ron se mit à « déraciner » tout ce qui le séparait de son meilleur ami. Ayant enfin arracher la ceinture qui emprisonnait Harry, Ron s'excita à extirper le robuste Aurore, lui arrachant à moitié le bras quand Hermione fut à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient enflés, et ses joues étrangement mutilées, comme si elle s'était rentrée les ongles dans la chair.

Alors que tous deux sortaient péniblement le corps de Harry, Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi. Son doigt pointait le moteur qui venait de prendre feu, ainsi que le mince filet de carburant qui s'échappait, encerclant peu à peu la ruine.

Hermione et Ron arrachèrent en même temps la dépouille de Harry, et le tractèrent le plus loin possible du véhicule, lui déboitant par la même occasion les deux épaules.

Alors qu'ils se retournaient pour chercher Ginny, le moteur explosa, la détonation rugit sur deux kilomètres, et l'ensemble de la voiture pris feu, laissant pour seul vision un brasier, consumant le corps et l'âme de deux innocents.

La colère, la douleur, l'affliction et la souffrance ne firent qu'une bouchée du couple Weasley alors que ceux-ci hurlaient de supplice et de torture…


	6. Renaître de ses cendres

_Suite du passé de Ron Weasley_

_Bonne lecture_

_Nana_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Renaitre de ses cendres…**

**.**

Ronald Weasley était hanté par son passé… Avoir perdu sa sœur, sa nièce et son meilleur ami l'avait anéanti. Il avait mis des mois à se relever. Et malgré son chagrin, la vie avait encore déposé un obstacle devant sa porte… Il avait essayé d'oublier sa tristesse et sa peine, il avait essayé de Le combattre, Lui qui chaque jour abattait encore un peu plus sa famille. Mais il avait été impuissant devant un tel excès de rage, et il avait du abandonner les siens… Laissant derrière lui ses amis, ses parents, son peuple à Sa merci.

Trop de mauvaises choses s'étaient produites ces dernières années, et il était hors de question qu'il en arrive une de plus à sa fille. Le mot hôpital était devenu sept ans plus tôt synonyme d'angoisse, de colère, de haine et de mort.

Lorsque la voiture de sa sœur avait explosé, laissant derrière elle le cadavre de deux femmes innocentes, Ron avait été vidé de toute énergie, comme si son âme avait suivie celle de sa sœur. La haine, le chagrin, la rage, la colère et l'animosité avaient pris le contrôle de son corps, laissant à Ron la seule possibilité de pleurer et de hurler sa peine. La douleur consumait chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses cris s'étouffaient dans sa gorge, laissant derrière eux un brasier, brulant la majeur partie de sa gorge. Les yeux étaient sans vie… Aucune flamme ne brillait dans ses prunelles. Le regard était vide… Il était noyé… Noyé de larmes, noyé de chagrin et de peine. Il ne voyait plus… Il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

Sous le poids de l'émotion Ronald s'effondra par terre, aucun de ses muscles ne supportant la douleur physique de la chute. Son corps n'était plus qu'un sac de viande. Ron Weasley n'était plus que chair, peau, muscle et sang.

L'oxygène circulait avec la plus grande maladresse. Même la volonté de vivre l'avait quitté, lui qui avait pourtant vécu de si terribles épreuves par le passé et qui s'était toujours relevé.

Après avoir enterré son frère, ses amis et ses ennemis, voilà qu'aujourd'hui encore il devait mettre sa sœur sous terre. Le cimetière qui régnait dans son cœur commençait cruellement à manquer de place… Trop de crimes, trop d'attaques l'avait alimenté.

Déjà plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident, les flammes qui avaient pris possession de la voiture commençaient enfin à disparaitre. En rouvrant les yeux, Ron put apercevoir que sa femme avait sorti sa baguette et éteignait péniblement le brasier.

_- NOOOON ! se mit-il à hurler… Nooon ! souffla-t-il en baissant la tête._

Hermione s'approcha, et pris son mari dans les bras. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point Hermione était touchée par cet accident. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, gonflés par la peur… Sur ses joues, des larmes séchées étaient encore visibles. Son maquillage avait coulé, laissant apparaitre de grandes trainées noires sous ses yeux bouffis. Elle aussi avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. Mais en digne Gryffondor, elle s'était relevée et était venue en aide à sa meilleure amie même si cette dernière n'était certainement plus de ce monde. Désespérée, Hermione avait préférée se redresser et s'occuper, pour oublier deux secondes le mal qui l'habitait.

Son étreinte était douce. Même si elle ne put stopper les sanglots de Ron, l'embrassade était réconfortante.

- Ma baguette, gémit Ronald. J'ai oublié ma baguette, sanglota-t-il à l'intention de son épouse.

Hermione était déconcertée. _Comment penser à sa baguette dans un moment pareil ?_ Mais comprenant tout à fait les sentiments que Ron devait éprouver, elle ne fit aucune remarque et lui tendit sa propre baguette.

Sa main tremblait… Comme Ron ne réagissait pas, elle la lui mit sous le nez jusqu'à ce que ce dernier relève la tête. Lorsqu'il vit la fine tige de vigne que constituait la baguette de sa femme, Ron éclata de nouveau en pleur. Toutes ses larmes tombaient en cascades incessantes sur ses joues brulées, avant de s'écraser sur l'herbe recouverte de débris.

- Non Hermione, non ! Tu ne comprends pas…

Nouveau sanglot…

- Mais explique moi alors, articula avec peine la pauvre Hermione.

- Ma baguette… Elle… elle est restée dans ma voiture… Si… si… si seulement j'avais pensé à la prendre ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? s'énerva-t-il. Je n'ai pas pensé utiliser ma baguette ! J'aurais pu les sauver, tu comprends ? J'aurais pu les sauver… répéta-t-il en s'écrasant à terre.

- Mais Ron, voyons, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de tous les sortir de là !

- SI ! hurla le rouquin… Avec un sortilège de lévitation, je n'aurais pas mis autant de temps à extirper Harry de ce tas de ferraille ! J'aurais eu le temps de sauver Ginny et Lily !

Hermione ne trouvait plus rien à objecter… Elle savait que son mari n'était pas responsable. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne reconnaitrait jamais son innocence et pour cette raison, elle ne pipa mot. Ron était toujours écroulé. Et il continuait, constamment, de répéter « J'aurai pu les sauver »…

Alors que Hermione retournait éteindre les dernières flammes, Ron se hissa péniblement jusqu'à son meilleur ami, et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Il lui murmura :

- Harry, je t'en supplie ! Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi !

~#~#~#~

Lorsque, plusieurs heures après l'accident, les corps avaient été emmenés à St Mangouste, la totalité de la grande famille Weasley s'était réunie dans l'une des pièces de l'hôpital… excepté Ron. Celui-ci avait refusé d'être soigné, et il s'était assis, seul, dans un coin reculé de l'étage. Il avait refusé de voir ses proches et aucune autre personne qu'Hermione n'était au courant du lieux où il se terrait. Il avait fait juré à sa femme de le laisser seul, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à mentir à sa propre famille.

Les trois corps avaient été envoyés à St Mangouste, les Weasley espérant encore un miracle.

Vers dix-huit heures le même soir, un médicomage du nom de Ruller s'était approché d'Hermione puis s'était tourné vers sa famille : Molly et Arthur étaient bien évidemment présents, mais Bill et Fleur, Percy et Audrey, et Gorge étaient aussi réuni autour d'Hermione, encore tremblante et chancelante.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, avait-il prononcé, la bouche tordu et le regard flou.

Son visage était défiguré par la fatigue, preuve qu'il avait essayé toute la journée de sauver la famille d'un triple chagrin. Il se tourna vers Molly, ayant compris qu'il s'agissait de la mère et grand-mère des malheureux.

- Votre petite-fille est décédée, il n'y a vraiment plus de miracles possibles. Tous nos efforts ont été vains pour la faire revenir.

Madame Weasley éclata en sanglots, bercée dans les bras de son mari.

- Et pour les autres ? s'inquiéta Arthur… Qu'en est-il de Ginny ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué ! finit par annoncer le médicomage. Non seulement votre fille a perdu connaissance dans l'accident, mais elle est également brulée à quatre-vingt pour cent…

Molly s'écroula, obligeant Mr Weasley à s'agenouiller pour pleurer avec elle.

- Mais concrètement ? demanda Hermione entre deux larmes. Elle a des chances de s'en sortir ? sanglota-t-elle avec peine.

Mr Ruller réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes avant de relever la tête, et prononça le regard sombre :

- Non…

Il laissa le temps à la famille d'encaisser le choc puis s'expliqua :

- Votre fille, sœur et amie ne vit en ce moment uniquement parce que des machines lui procurent l'air dont son corps à besoin. Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous sommes navrés de vous annoncer que son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Mme Potter n'est plus aujourd'hui qu'un corps, dont les muscles et les différents organes réclament leur oxygène. Son coma n'est pas réversible. Son réveil inconcevable. Je suis désolé.

Puis il tourna les talons et repartit en direction de son bureau.

- Et pour Harry ? s'écria une voix au fond du couloir.

Dans la pénombre, laborieusement caché par une plante verte, Ron avait écouté toute la conversation. Sa voix était froide, presque cruelle, comme s'il exigeait qu'on lui donne la réponse qu'il attendait. Il s'approcha du groupe, enlaça sa femme et se retourna vers le spécialiste.

- Je vous ai demandé ce qu'il en était pour Harry ? s'exclama-t-il de nouveau.

Ces yeux étaient effroyables… Il avait le regard dur. Ses yeux étaient remplies des mêmes flammes qui avaient emporté les seins. La hargne et la rage consumaient ses prunelles. Aucun autre sentiment que la rage ne perçait ses iris.

- Je ne peux pas encore vous répondre Mr Weasley, s'excusa le professionnel. Son état est grave, et…

Le médecin s'était arrêté au milieux de sa phrase, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Et quoi ? s'énerva le témoin de l'accident.

- Et il ne montre aucune volonté de vivre, conclut Mr Ruller. C'est comme s'il refusait de continuer. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il survivra… mais personnellement, j'en doute.

Puis il tourna définitivement les talons. Ron embrassa sa mère et s'écroula sur le siège le plus proche, balayant d'un geste de la main toute tentative de réconfort de la part de ses frères, de son père ou de ses belles-sœurs. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : _comment se repentir ?..._

~#~#~#~

Depuis ce tragique accident, Ronald Weasley avait perpétuellement refusé de mettre un pied dans un hôpital. Même lorsque son fils était décédé – il avait été sauvagement abattu par Ses soins – il avait évincé tous les parasites qui réclamaient la présence d'Hugo à St Mangouste… Supplié par sa femme, il avait néanmoins accepté qu'un médicomage vienne leur rendre visite chez eux. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune erreur possible sur le diagnostic : un corps froid, dur comme de la pierre, ayant subi le sortilège impardonnable ne pouvait donner autre sentence que la mort.

Ron avait trop souffert durant sa vie des médecins et autres professionnels en anatomie… Lorsque sa fille, alors âgée de seize ans, lui avait déclaré vouloir devenir thérapeute, son cœur avait failli décrocher. Il avait du mettre toute sa colère et sa rancune de coté pour que sa fille ne puisse jamais remarquer à quel point son père détestait cette filière. Lorsqu'il avait compris que sa fille était aussi têtue que sa mère, il avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis, et avait prié Merlin que cette dernière se découvre une autre vocation.

~#~#~#~

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, encore une fois, sa famille était mêlée aux hôpitaux et à la médecine. Ron était essoufflé et fou de rage. Complètement vidé, il se laissa choir sur un des confortables poufs du professeur. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda McGonagall droit dans les yeux…

- Vous savez pourquoi nous vivons ici professeur ? Vous savez pourquoi nous avons tous été obligés de fuir notre terre ? Vous connaissez aussi les circonstances qui font qu'aujourd'hui Harry Potter soit mort, et vous vous rappeler aussi bien que moi comment Cet être sans vie, Cet être de vengeance a pris le pouvoir ?

- Oui je sais tout cela Weasley, répondit le professeur sur une voix étrangement calme… J'imagine que vous vous en voulez encore ?

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… J'ai tué trois membres de ma famille, et j'ai provoqué la destruction de mon pays… Comment ne pas m'en vouloir ?

Pendant un temps, Ronald se tut, avant de vite se reprendre.

- J'ai besoin de vous professeur ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

- De moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Rose est à l'hôpital ! Et il est hors de question qu'elle y reste !

- Par Merlin ! s'écria la vieille dame. Mais Rose… elle… elle… J'imagine qu'elle a toujours des séquelles physiques de ce terrible drame ?

- Oui, avoua Ron. Mais elle n'est au courant de rien. Toutefois si les chirurgiens lui font passer des radios comme ils me l'ont dis, tout est fichu !

- Dans combien de temps ? poussa McGonagall une main sur la bouche, ayant compris la gravité de la situation.

- Il me reste moins de dix minutes, répondis le rouquin.

Le professeur parut choqué.

- Comment ça il vous reste dix minutes ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT PAUVRE FOU ?

- Ils l'auscultent dans quelques minutes professeur ! J'ai besoin de vous maintenant !

- Mais comment êtes vous venu jusqu'ici ? s'époumona la retraité. Je vous en supplie ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez transplané ?

Ron ne répondis pas… A quoi bon de toute façon ?

- Je sais les risque que j'ai pris Minerva… ( C'est la première fois de sa triste vie que Ronald Weasley osait appeler son ancien professeur par son prénom… ) Mais il me reste cinq minutes, peut être sept, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent ma trace. Je vais aller chercher Rose. Je l'arracherais par la force s'il le faut, mais jamais elle ne restera dans un hôpital tant que je serais vivant ! Mais j'ai besoin de vous professeur. Je ne possède pas assez de temps pour la soigner, et je n'en ai pas les capacités. Je dois partir ! Promettez-moi de la soigner, supplia le père désespéré.

Minerva paraissait septique, mais elle savait également que si elle n'acceptait pas, Ron prodiguerait des soins à sa fille à quelques pâtés de maison de la sienne… Et ils finiraient par débarquer en masse ! Alors il serait d'une facilité enfantine de la retrouver, elle aussi.

- Je vous en supplie professeur… implorait Ronald. Je vous en conjure !

- Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix Ronald ! C'est entendu, j'accepte… mais encore une question : où allez-vous aller ? Vous n'avez nulle part où vous réfugier… Comment allez-vous faire ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le principal c'est que Rose soit en sécurité… peu importe ma destination, peu importe ce qu'il m'arrivera, peu importe s'ils me retrouvent. Qu'ils me retrouvent d'ailleurs ! J'ai trop longtemps fuis Ce monstre. Il a sauvagement atteint les miens ! Il ne recommencera pas ! S'ils arrivent à me ramener auprès de Lui, alors je le combattrai… Peu importe le passé. Peu importe mon futur. Seul celui de Rose et d'Hermione compte à mes yeux. Il a déjà causé bien assez de dégâts ! rugit-il avec une volonté de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle dans la voix.

McGonagall reconnaissait bien là le vaillant Gryffondor qu'il avait été. Puis, une désagréable révélation lui traversa l'esprit :

- Mr Weasley, au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dis ni comment elle s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital ni quelles sont les blessures qu'elle possède.

- Elle s'est fait attaquer. Je n'ai pas vraiment su comment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment idée de ses blessures, mentit Ronald.

- Toujours est-il qu'il me faudra utiliser la magie ? soupira le maitre de métamorphose.

Ron honteux de devoir demander un tel sacrifice ne put que baisser la tête. Il était complètement méprisable, et il le savait… La guerre était partout, elle ravageait chaque jour un peu plus la population magique. Demander à McGonagall de se sacrifier pour sa propre peau et celle de sa fille lui était totalement nouveau, mais il détestait cette lâcheté pourtant tellement répandue chez les Serpentard. Mais la question ne se posait plus… Il avait transplané dans l'arrière cours de sa maison, mettant ainsi en périple tous ses confrères sorciers dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres. Qu'il demande ou non son aide au professeur, les conséquences seraient les mêmes pour cette dernière.

Un dernier regard sur l'ancien professeur, puis Ronald sortit par la cuisine. Une fois dans l'arrière cour, il transplana, laissant en plan une Minerva totalement désemparée.

~#~#~#~

_La guerre finira-t-elle un jour ? Mon dieu… Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?_ se demanda McGonagall en levant les yeux vers les cieux… Elle ne savait même pas si Ron aurait le temps de faire un aller-retour, sa fille ignorant strictement tout de la magie… Elle qui avait espéré passer une paisible retraite à l'abri de tout ennui dix ans plus tôt, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à plier bagage pour la cinquième fois en sept ans.

_Merlin, comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Je vous en supplie, rendez nous Potter ! Le vrai Potter ! Lui seul pourra réparer les dégâts causé dans le cœur de tant d'hommes et de femmes par Ce monstre…_


	7. Des questions sans réponses

_Une Rose désemparée, un Ron frustré et condamné..._

_A vous la suite..._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des questions sans réponses…**

- Allez, on rentre à la maison !

Rose ne comprenait rien… Vraiment rien… Elle se retrouvait complètement perdue. Sans lui demander son avis, son père la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, et récupéra d'une main ses affaires personnelles. Pour Rose tout cela était bizarre. Son étreinte était tendre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une embrassade… Ses gestes étaient doux, il ne fit aucun geste brusque ou saccadé. Pourtant, son père ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras de cette manière, et son comportement n'avait jamais été d'une gentillesse pareille. Rose n'avait certes aucun souvenir de son enfance, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé non plus, et cette étreinte lui parut mystique, presque magique. La complicité que Rose avait toujours rêvée d'avoir pendant sa jeunesse avec son père lui était enfin donnée. Son embrassade était ferme, elle s'y sentait en sécurité et se laissa aller quelques secondes, profitant de ce court moment de tendresse. Mais en humant l'extérieur de sa bulle, elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

Elle ne voyait rien, certes… mais même sans vue, elle put sentir que son père n'était pas dans son état normal… Son paternel ne s'était jamais énervé de la sorte. Mais malgré tout, à travers sa voix féroce et furieuse, elle l'avait toujours reconnu. Son attitude avait changé, lui d'habitude si pacifiste, mais il y avait eu autre chose en lui qui était resté identique. Mais une fois encore, Rose ne savait dire quoi.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, cloitrée dans ses bras, plus rien de ce qu'elle ne connaissait n'était encore présent. Et ce sentiment lui fit peur. Elle avait reconnu sa voix, elle en était certaine, c'était la sienne et celle de personne d'autre. Mais elle se sentait étrangère à cet homme. Elle aimait ce nouvel aspect de lui, ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité, mais il lui était totalement inconnu. Et elle en était presque effrayée…

Son père était la personne qu'elle connaissait le plus au monde. Depuis cinq ans, elle ne voyait sa mère que très rarement, et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas eu cette complicité mère-fille que toute ado rêve d'avoir… Elle avait toujours imaginé Ron Weasley comme un père aimant, mais sans plus. Pas de câlins à toutes les sauces (elle ne s'en était jamais plainte…), il ne s'immisçait pas dans ses affaires, et au fil des années, il avait naturellement pris de la distance avec l'ado qu'elle était. Mais elle aimait mon père, et il le savait.

Mais là, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose de plus… fusionnel. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, Rose n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Et elle ne pus s'empêcher de les lui poser :

- Papa ?

- T'inquiète pas ma puce, on rentre…

Cette voix était douce. Elle était sucrée et le seul fait de l'entendre l'apaisait.

Elle l'entendit pousser une chaise, puis ouvrir une porte avant qu'il ne se mette à marcher à grand pas. Derrière eux, des voix s'élevaient, continuant d'interpeler son père. Inquiète, elle leva son visage au niveau du siens, de manière à ce que lui, puisse la voir.

- Papa… répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, on rentre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait pris une voix aussi mielleuse que celle de son paternel. Son père n'ayant pas répondue à la question, Rose s'obstina :

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je reste à l'hôpital ? Ils me prodigueraient des soins beaucoup plus surs et efficaces que ce qui m'attend à la maison… En plus, ils étaient sur le point de me faire passer une radio… J'ai la main en bouillie papa… Pourquoi ? implorait la jeune femme.

- Ne pose pas de question chérie… Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, et nous avons quelqu'un qui te remettra sur pied beaucoup plus vite que ces charlatans de médecins… J'ai encore moins confiance en eux qu'en un hyppogriphe.

- Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle soudain.

Brusquement son père se figea. Rose essayait désespérément de comprendre. Mais aucune hypothèse plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit. Inquiète, elle tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour que mon père se plante au milieu d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la rouquine…

Silence…

- Papa ?

- Rien du tout… On est reparti… Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Mais explique moi alors ! le supplia-t-elle de plus belle.

Pour la deuxième fois, son père s'immobilisa et un frisson le parcouru. Comme si la question avait réveillé en lui quelque chose d'enfouit au plus profond de son âme…

- Arrête avec tes questions ! maugréa-t-il… Et ne me demande plus jamais de t'expliquer quelque chose sur ce ton…

Rose ne comprenait en rien sa réaction… Sa voix n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'avec les chirurgiens, mais elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait intérêt à obéir. Malgré tout, sa curiosité était trop importante pour qu'elle le laisse continuer sans explications.

- Très bien, je ne poserais plus cette question. Mais tu as intérêt à me fournir une justification à la hauteur de mes espérances ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton sec, abandonnant cette tonalité trop douçâtre à son gout…

- On dirait ta mère, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! rugit-il tout en se mettant à courir.

- Maman ?

_Quelle rapport cette question a-t-elle avec ma mère d'abord ? Si on a même plus le droit de parler comme on le souhaite !_

Rose état plus décidée que jamais à en reparler, mais visiblement son père avait autre chose en tête. Il se mit à courir tellement vite – dans la mesure où il transportait quarante-huit kilos dans les bras – qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée à toute allure, et les deux faillirent tomber à la renverse. L'impression avait été des plus étranges. Yeux bandés, Rose avait senti qu'ils chutaient avant même que les genoux de son père ne fléchissent. Bizarrement, elle eut pour réflexe de bouger son poignet droit. Etrangement, son poignet se mit à tourner, avant de brusquement s'abaisser à la fin de la première rotation. C'était ce même genre de réflexe que celui de mettre les mains en avant lorsque l'on trébuche. Rose ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait eu la très étrange impression que remuer ainsi sa main lui permettrait de rester en lévitation, dans les airs, sans même effleurer le sol.

Mais Ron eut un réflexe plus ordinaire et efficace que le siens : il se cambra en arrière, faisant contrepoids, leurs permettant ainsi de se rééquilibrer. Puis il tourna sur la droite avant de s'immobiliser. Le bras gauche de Rose qui pendait mollement au dessus des biceps de son père toucha ce qu'elle reconnut comme étant un buisson.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama-t-elle interloquée. Qu'est-ce que l'on fiche à coté d'un bosquet papa ?

Ron pris une grande bouffée d'air puis rompit enfin le silence qui l'habitait depuis deux minutes.

- Rose, commença-t-il avec peine…

Son odeur était abominable… il sentait la transpiration, comme s'il avait parcouru des kilomètres en courant pour venir me chercher. En se rapprochant de son torse, Rose put toucher son t-shirt de son bras intact et fut prise au dépourvu : son maillot était trempé, et aucune fibre du tissus n'était épargnée. Il était aussi mouillé que s'il sortait d'un bain… Alors que son père cherchait encore ses mots, Rose parcourut le reste de son corps de sa main rescapée. Sur ses longs bras musclés, une fine pellicule d'eau s'était déposée. La totalité de son bras gauche était humidifié de la même manière que l'herbe haute par la rosée matinale. Les perles de pluie dégoulinaient le long de ses poils blonds, laissant à la peau une texture moite. Elle s'imagina qu'il en était de même pour son autre bras, mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre… Inquiète, elle se posa de nouveau une multitude de question…

- Papa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dégoul…

Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieux pour parler de moi, la coupa-t-il. Bien, Rose, laisse moi t'expliquer : je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc j'aimerais que tu me laisses finir avant de m'interrompre comme toi et ta mère avez la fâcheuse habitude de faire.

Rose était inquiète et très intriguée : parler de sa mère était une habitude qu'il avait perdu. Remémorer son nom était la preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues, Ron semblait avoir beaucoup plus peur qu'elle. Par conséquent, cette dernière hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

- Voila… Je ne suis pas venu en voiture ou en taxi, et j'ai juste le temps de te ramener à la maison pour t'expliquer la suite des évènements. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer comment nous allons rentrer chez nous, tu me prendrais pour un fou. Aussi je veux que tu ais totalement confiance en moi, et que tu me promettes de ne poser aucune question sur le fameux voyage que nous allons faire. Ni à moi, ni à ta mère. Est-ce bien clair ?

Rose ne saisissait strictement rien, mais depuis le temps, elle commençait à s'en accoutumer et obtempéra. Hochant de nouveau la tête, son père poursuivit.

- Nous allons être à la maison dans quelques secondes. La sensation va certainement être douloureuse. Je veux, j'exige que tu t'accroches à moi de toutes tes forces : je sais que ton poignet est hors-service, mais il va falloir t'en servir tout de même. Accroche-toi à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait. Pour être vraiment franc, elle en dépend énormément.

Tout à coup, Rose eut une très mauvaise intuition. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse, et ses mains devinrent poisseuses, la sueur prenant peu à peu du terrain sur ses doigts et ses paumes. Elle senti qu'elle transpirait, et l'angoisse de ce voyage ne l'aidait pas à stopper toute cette agitation. Prise de panique, Rose se mit à respirer bruyamment par la bouche, avalant par grande goulées le plus d'air possible.

- Ne panique pas, conseilla son père. Le truc, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de mes deux bras. Il faut donc que tu t'agrippes comme tu le peux. Essaye de m'enlacer avec les jambes si tu préfères, mais si tu glisses pendant le trajet, je ne pourrais pas te tenir… Et cette éventualité ne doit en aucun cas se produire ! Alors écoute moi encore deux secondes Rose : lorsque je te le dirais, prend une grande bouffée d'air, et n'essaye pas de respirer avant de ne sentir… enfin, ne respire pas pendant le voyage. De toute façon tu comprendras bien assez tôt quand est-ce que tu seras en mesure d'inhaler.

Rose était habitée d'une trouille monstre. _Comment veux-tu faire pour être chez nous dans trente secondes ? _En écoutant son père, elle avait l'impression qu'elle mourrait si jamais elle lâchait son torse ou si elle aspirait une bouffée d'air. _Mais combien de temps va donc durer ce satané voyage ?_

- Bien, tu es prêtes ? demanda une dernière fois Ron.

- Non attend, j'ai des questions !

- Pas le temps ! Ah, j'oubliais, de toute façon tu ne peux rien voir, alors surtout, n'ouvre pas les paupières. En aucune manière n'ouvre la bouche ou n'essaye de parler. Prépare toi ! On part dans dix secondes.

_Maman je t'en supplie ! Aide moi ! _supplia la jeune fille au milieu des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de les laisser couler. La panique l'avait gagnée toute entière, et en cet instant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de mission suicide. Sa respiration était irrégulière, et elle avait du mal à expirer, dû aux sanglots qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Rose tenta de toute ses forces d'avertir son père qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et pour reprendre possession de ses aptitudes à respirer et à contrôler ses émotions, mais déjà son paternel la serrait plus fort tout en sortant un objet de sa poche de pantalon.

~#~#~#~

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer la moindre syllabe, Ron lui ordonna d'inspirer un bon coup. Affolée, Rose prit le plus d'air possible malgré son chagrin, et ferma bêtement ses yeux aveugles, priant une divinité, peu importe laquelle, pour arriver en un seul morceau. Si elle n'avait aucune idée du «mode de transport » qu'ils eurent à emprunter, elle fut vite mise au courant…

~#~#~#~

Rose crut d'abord qu'elle sombrait dans un trou de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de long. La sensation de vide était abominable. Elle se sentait tomber, et aucune prise ne lui permettait de s'accrocher. Prise d'effroi, elle lâcha d'une main son père pour essayer d'attraper le moindre rebord ou forme solide dans ce trou béant. Puis à la seconde même où sa main se détacha du corps de son père, elle se mit à glisser, sa main gauche étant incapable d'agripper la moindre fibre, incapable de s'agripper aux vêtements de son guide. Rose poussa un hurlement lorsque sa « patte » droite ne put s'accrocher au jean de son géniteur. Elle se retrouva suspendue dans le vide, et le fait d'avoir hurler avait expulsé la totalité de l'air qui stagnait dans ses poumons. Sa gorge était en feu. Incapable de respirer, ses poumons s'atrophiaient de secondes en secondes. Elle avait la perception que elle allait exploser. Au fur et à mesure que sa poitrine s'amincissait, ses muscles se tendaient, puis se relâchaient, puis se contractaient encore, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes, réduites à l'état de bâton de bois, ne se détachent des quilles de son père. Elle se sentit alors tomber, et malgré ses yeux aveugles, elle sentit le besoin de voir son père, de lui faire signe qu'elle tombait, de le supplier de l'aider. Mais à peine les paupières entrouvertes, ses yeux s'embrasèrent, carbonisés par ce vide qui l'attirait. Rose voulut hurler. Ses yeux hurlaient. Ses muscles hurlaient. Sa gorge criait. Tout en elle n'était que douleur, affliction, brûlure, enfer et torture. Chaque mouvement était une blessure nouvelle, et Rose implorait de l'aide, de l'air, la vie et même la mort.

Mais à l'instant même où le calvaire prenait possession de mon âme, elle sentit une main la hisser vers le haut. Cette poigne était ferme, et alors que ses yeux calcinés se fermaient, alors que ses doigts endoloris se refermaient, alors que son cœur se paralysait, elle s'écroula sur un sol dur comme la pierre et froid comme la toundra. Ses poumons braillèrent à l'arrivée d'une cascade d'oxygène, et sa douleur devait jaillir : Rose rugit donc, s'époumonant, vociférant des sons indistincts et incompréhensibles…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas inspirer correctement. Ses poumons recrachaient l'air qu'elle leur offrait. Elle avait beau se débattre pour qu'on lui obéisse, aucun muscle ne l'écoutait, aucun organe ne se conformait à ses exigences.

Au dernier moment, elle sentit des bras solides la retenir de tomber, puis tout disparu…

~#~#~#~

Rose avait l'étrange impression d'être en apnée, à des kilomètres de la surface. Elle se débattait, hurlant pour qu'on lui sorte la tête de l'eau. Mais personne ne venait.

La douleur était telle que Rose ressentait à chaque battement de son pauvre cœur l'énergie qu'il lui prélevait. Cette force même dont elle avait besoin pour se battre. Mais rien ne s'effectuait comme elle le désirait. Son corps refusait tout ordre, et chaque muscles, chaque organes se disputaient le peu de vitalité qu'il lui restait.

Rose ne pensa pas un seul instant qu'il puisse exister une plus grande et pénible douleur que celle qui prenait possession de son corps à ce moment là…

Les heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne sache où elle se trouvait… Il lui semblait entendre des voix parfois. Mais elles étaient si peu claires, si peu audibles qu'elle ne savait si elle rêvait. Ses désirs étaient pourtant simples : répondre à ses besoins !

Respirer, respirer et encore respirer.

Elle eus l'abominable impression que tout l'oxygène de la Terre était goulument avalé par un voisin qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus la lumière qui perçait la falaise lui faisant face se cachait, pareille aux rayons de soleil du mois d'août en fin de journée. Rose s'imageait ce qu'elle voyait à un coucher de soleil. Le dernier de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais se lever sur le lac Erié. Rose avait peur : peur de ne plus jamais voir. Peur de ne plus sentir. Peur de ne plus toucher… Peur de mourir. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais revoir les membres de sa famille : son père qui l'avait embarqué dans cette galère, sa mère qui lui manquait terriblement depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et tous les autres qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ou qu'elle avait oublié. Elle avait peur. Peur de rejoindre son frère dans un monde froid et cruel. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, l'angoisse gagna Rose au plus profond d'elle-même. Un gouffre se créa lentement au creux de sa poitrine.

Un gouffre sans fin, que la totalité de ses larmes, de ses prière et de ses supplices ne remplirent jamais. Un trou qui se nourrit de ses tourments, de la douleur que lui était infligé, de la torture et de la totalité de ses pauvres souvenirs !

Rose était aveugle, elle devenait sourde…

Sourde à ses propres paroles, sourde à ses propres besoins, sourde à son propre corps.

Celui-ci refusait de lui obéir et le supplier donnait de si altruistes résultats qu'elle devenait indifférente à tout ce qu'il demandait.

_Tu refuses de me rendre mon énergie ?_ _Et bien soit !_ Rose refusa de se battre plus longtemps ! Abandonnant toute force, toute tentative de survie, elle lâcha prise, libérant ainsi le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait… Que son corps consomme la totalité de celle-ci, qu'il la réduise en esclave, mais pour tout au monde, Rose voulait avant tout qu'il la laisse tranquille. _La mort n'en sera que plus vite atteinte !_

Puis soudain, un troisième élément se rompit : Rose ne sentait plus rien ! La douleur était venue à bout d'elle même ! Elle ne ressentait plus aucune notion du toucher. Même sa main broyée ne lui faisait plus mal…

Enfin, dans la continuité des choses, tout son devint impossible à produire dans la frêle gorge de la jeune fille. La douleur ne l'affectant plus, elle n'avait plus la nécessité de hurler sa souffrance.

Ne lui restait donc plus que l'odorat… Mais la mort ne sentais rien… Elle était tellement plaisante, que devoir abandonner la dernière sensation qui lui rappelait sa condition humaine ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Elle avait devant elle l'entrée d'un tunnel. Un tunnel qui lui accordait la sérénité et la paix qu'elle réclamait et suppliait depuis tellement d'heures !

Une dernière pensée pour les siens, puis Rose franchit la ligne qui sépare vie et mort...

~#~#~#~

La souffrance fut abominable. La douleur exécrable.

Alors que Rose pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix à laquelle elle aspirait tant, une secousse réduisit à néant tous ses efforts. Elle ne put soudain plus bouger… Au contraire, quelqu'un luttait, au-delà de ce qu'elle ne pouvais plus voir, pour la ramener !

On l'avait laisser mourir à petit feu, dans la douleur, et maintenant que la plus grande délivrance s'offrait à elle, on l'en priva encore une fois…

Rose aurait voulu hurler qu'on la lâche, qu'on la laisse choisir et qu'on respecte son choix, mais la décision n'avait pas l'air de provenir d'elle…

La violence que chaque secousse provoquait dans le crane de la jeune fille s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que leurs fréquences se rapprochaient. Petit à petit, les saccades réveillèrent les sens disparus de Rose.

L'oxygène, même s'il n'en restait que très peu dans ses poumons, se remit à circuler dans son corps !

Mais Rose n'avait pas envie de cette vie là… Ce qu'elle avait découvert lui plaisait bien plus. La mort avait été si douce dans le fond. Elle l'avait privée de sa douleur.

Puis brusquement, alors que Rose se retournait pour accueillir la mort, des images, des paysages, des sourires, des hommes et des femmes qui lui étaient étrangement familiers défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle les avait déjà vu, elle en était certaine. Elle vit passer devant ses yeux guéris des sortes de films, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Elle vit une maison, une famille, un château, des amis, un lac et un train. Puis elle vit un jeune garçon. Tout juste onze ans. Un garçon craintif, mince, dont les yeux gris étaient translucides.

En réalité il ne s'agissait pas de films ni de rêves. Il s'agissait de souvenirs ! Ceux perdus depuis dix ans. Ceux que Rose avait tenté de retrouver pendant toute une décennie. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de les voir passer. Seules quelques images avaient captées son attention. Seules quelques unes d'entre elles avaient pu se greffer sur ses pupilles brunies. Les visages n'avaient été visible que le temps d'une brève seconde. Seul l'un d'eux avait marqué la jeune femme. Le seul qu'elle connaissait. Le seul qu'elle avait déjà rencontrer et dont elle se souvenait parfaitement : ce visage si diabolique qui lui fichait la chair de poule… Ce jeune garçon qui n'avait alors que onze ans : Scorpius Malfoy.

Cette seule distraction suffit à la déconcentrer, et la dernière secousse fut décisive.

~#~#~#~

Lorsque Rose rouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord éblouie. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, comme elle s'y était si bien habituée. Puis, des couleurs apparurent, des formes floues, suivies de voix déformées qui résonnaient comme des canons dans sa tête. Elle discerna avec peine un « Rose ! » lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle était bien revenue chez elle, parmi les siens, parmi les vivants. Puis sa vision se fit plus nette, laissant apparaitre une crinière brune devant elle.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, plus de doute possible : Rose réalisa que Hermione Granger était penchée sur son corps fatigué. Sa mère éclata en sanglot puis la prit dans ses bras…


	8. Size Love

_Salutations..._

_Rose sortie d'un coma plus inquiétant que d'ordinaire, cela laisse présager de mauvaises chose..._

_Quelle idée d'être un sorcier, je vous le demande ? ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Size Love…**

**.**

Rose ne comprenait plus grand-chose… A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait plus rien depuis maintenant deux jours. C'est du moins ce qu'elle croyait. En réalité, Rose était restée dans le coma trois semaines.

A son réveil, elle avait ressentis un mal de crane abominable. Son pauvre cerveau était en compote et ne comprenait strictement rien de tous les évènement passés.

Ne pas comprendre ne signifiait pas pour autant ne pas se souvenir… Rose se rappelait très bien la sensation vertigineuse ressentie lorsque son père avait « quitté » l'hôpital. Elle avait eu la désagréable impression que la totalité de ses organes allaient être régurgités en moins de deux secondes alors que déjà, ce dégout disparaissait, laissant place à une douleur énigmatique. Une sensation de brulure qui l'avait fait lâcher prise auprès de son père. Puis cette soudaine dégringolade le long de son corps essayant avec difficulté de se raccrocher quelque part. Immédiatement suivi de cette chute dans le néant avant que son père ne la rattrape.

Après cet épisode, Rose avait été incapable de restituer les évènement. La totalité des heures qu'elle avait passé dans ce noir étrange et pesant l'avaient totalement coupée du monde qui était à l'origine le siens. Dans cet univers, elle avait erré pendant si longtemps, tout lui avait été inconnu. Ou presque…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage encore si enfantin de Scorpius Malfoy. Ce visage s'était bien malgré elle accroché à sa mémoire, et cette image, ce sourire si victorieux qu'il avait pris dix ans auparavant ne cessait de réapparaitre devant ses yeux, ces derniers sitôt fermés.

_Malfoy !_ Elle détestait vraiment cet homme ! Si arrogant ! Si fier ! De l'animosité, de la haine, se sont les seuls sentiments qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Vis-à-vis de cette chose…

Mais Rose était complètement épuisée. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se remémorer les évènements passés que soudain Rose se rappelai un évènement d'une importance colossale : son père !

Il avait eu l'air tellement paniqué, dans l'ombre de son aveuglement, que ce souvenir la fit sursauter. Il avait promis de lui expliquer et de lui donner plus d'informations de retour à la maison. Mais Rose ne savait en rien de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit donc les yeux encore endoloris pour observer. Elle fut agréablement surprise de « voir » que sa vue s'était grandement amélioré ! Il lui fallut néanmoins plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir avoir une vision claire de ce qui l'entourait.

Essayant de se frotter les yeux, une douleur aigue ressurgit au creux de son bras droit, comme s'il avait gravement été entaillé.

Rose ne put se retenir de pousser un cri ! A cette seule preuve de vie, une forme encore floue dans le fond de l'espace apparut juste à ses côtés.

Une petite voix résonnait, répétant toujours le même mot, mot prononcé avec plus de vigueur à chaque répétition. Cette voix était douce. Tellement douce qu'elle lui fit presque oublier les douleurs qui persistaient dans chaque doigt, dans chaque muscle de mon corps.

Mais cette voix était surtout familière ! Elle était celle d'une mère aimante, celle d'une mère inquiète et celle d'une mère des plus heureuses. Petit à petit, Rose parvint à garder ses paupières fatiguées entre-ouvertes pour laisser apparaitre les contours de sa mère. Sa crinière brune lâchée en désordre s'éparpillait le long de son long visage fin. Lorsqu'enfin sa mère apparut clairement et parfaitement nette, elle put observer les signes de fatigue sur son visage, et les cernes qui ornaient ses propres yeux. Elle paraissait avoir vieillit de vingt ans en l'espace de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais heureuse de la retrouver, Rose parvint à étirer un faible sourire au coin des lèvres, et sa mère s'écroula en sanglot, la serrant plus fort que jamais dans ses bras.

~#~#~#~

Pendant de longues minutes les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est à elle que Rose avait pensé lors de son « voyage » avec Ron, à elle qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle bascula dans le néant après avoir lâchée son père, à elle qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle aperçut le seuil de la mort. A sa mère qui la mit au monde. A sa mère qui l'éleva. A sa mère qui la vit grandir et changer. A sa mère qui connut la mort de son enfant. A la seule qui ait jamais conté à ses yeux.

Cette embrassade fut une délivrance. Les mots n'avaient que peu d'importance face à cela.

Après de longs sanglots qui avaient été mérités, sa mère se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire. Celui d'une personne heureuse mais qui attend encore autre chose. Son sourire n'était pas celui qu'elle affichait sur ces rares photos dérobées lorsque Rose avait treize ans. Ce sourire avait à jamais disparu. Et cela n'était pas dû à l'âge... Mais au passé. Ce passé qu'on lui avait caché pendant si longtemps mais qu'elle avait revisité en l'espace de quelques secondes une heure plus tôt.

Ce sourire était fade. Il était aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier. Aussi fragile que du verre et aussi vrai que les mensonges dont Rose s'était satisfaite. Ce sourire était plus qu'inquiétant.

Des larmes perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Rose se demanda soudain s'il s'agissait de larmes de joies, qu'elle aurait pu provoquer, ou s'il s'agissait au contraire d'autre chose quelque chose de plus grave, quelque chose promettant des nouvelles nettement moins réjouissantes Rose ne savait le dire.

Elle observai ainsi sa mère durant de longues minutes. Elle ne bougea pas. Ne cilla pas. De son côté, Hermione l'observait également. Scrutant chaque détail de son visage. Examinant ses yeux fatigués, son nez réparé, ses lèvres boursoufflées, l'extrême blancheur de sa peau, la pâleur de sa frimousse, l'état alarmant de ses bras, l'état catastrophique de son poignet…

Rose sourit à la seule pensée que son corps n'avait jamais été aussi enlaidi qu'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait vraiment rien hérité de la beauté de sa mère…

Mais son sourire fit grimacer la mère de famille. Rose s'en étonna et regagna de suite un visage plus formel, attendant une justification à cette convulsion. Heureusement, sa mère était plus perspicace que son paternel…

_D'ailleurs, lui où est il ? Et pourquoi maman est elle là ?_

Hermione perçut son inquiétude et s'assit à ses côtés avant de se retourner vers elle, la regardant de ses si beaux yeux noisettes :

- Tu es le portrait craché de ton père… soupira-t-elle.

- Pourtant il rouspète tout le temps que je te ressemble, ironisa honteusement l'adolescente.

Sa mère émit un tout petit rire. Rose ne l'avait jamais entendu. Malgré cette tristesse, malgré cette grisaille que l'on percevait dans le regard de sa mère, elle avait émis ce véritable rire. Un rire magnifique car c'était en fin de compte le seul vrai rire qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé en présence de sa fille. Celui-ci était vrai, il était réel ! Il n'était pas une montagne d'artifices pour créer une illusion de bonheur.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demandai doucement Rose en lui prenant la main.

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il s'agissait de ce point qui rendait Hermione si partagée entre deux émotions. Son visage se déconfit immédiatement les mots prononcés. Son regard s'éteint et parti au loin, à la dérive de pensées qui n'était connues que d'elle.

Craintive, Rose lui pressa autant qu'elle le put sa faible main pour regagner son attention. Mais Hermione tourna la tête, cachant ainsi toute émotion qu'elle pouvait ressentir aux yeux de sa fille.

- Repose toi, ordonna-t-elle enfin tout en se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous aurons largement le temps de parler dans quelques heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle en coupant toute objection. Je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras. Promis !

Rose était encore plus inquiète sur l'état de son père qu'à son réveil. Lui aussi lui manquait, mais Hermione refusait de parler de lui, et cela était plus qu'alarmant.

Refermant la porte de sa chambre, Rose put avec horreur étudier le regard de sa mère l'espace d'une seconde. Ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes, sa si belle figure était hantée par un sentiment d'effroi, et la peur, la terreur avait pris possession d'elle.

~#~#~#~

Rose fut horrifiée. Ses parents étaient divorcés, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Son père avait gardé une boite au fond de son armoire possédant les initiales de sa mère. Par curiosité, elle y avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, elle avait refermé le couvercle avant même de distinguer l'intégralité du contenu de la boite. Elle avait seulement remarqué une étoffe de soie, de nombreuses lettres et quelques photos. La seule qu'elle avait réellement vu était un cliché de leur mariage : ils étaient plus heureux et souriants que jamais. Cette seule photo l'avait dégoutée et gâchée sa journée car elle avait eu la preuve que son père était encore fou amoureux d'Hermione. Et elle avait haïs sa mère pour ça durant de nombreux jours.

Mais la voir aujourd'hui, noyée dans ses propres larmes à la seule question de l'état de son père lui en apprit bien plus sur sa mère : elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, comme il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Ses parents étaient restés à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre durant six longues années. Aucun n'avait jamais ré-épouser quelqu'un, et aucun n'était même ressorti avec un partenaire depuis leur séparation…

_Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel gâchis ?_

Désespérée, Rose s'écroula sur son oreiller et se mit à pleurer, car elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa mère venait de lui en donner la preuve : elle pleurait son père !


	9. Six semaines

_Nous voici arrivés au début d'une nouvelle page..._

_Rose est sortie de son coma "sorcellerique" ! (si si ça existe, je viens de l'inventer ! ^^ )_

_._

_Chose qui n'est pas expliqué dans le chapitre qui suit mais qui le sera plus tard, il semblerait _

_qu'Hermione se soit décidée à raconter la vérité à sa fille concernant le monde des sorciers, ses origines et l'horreur qui y vit aujourd'hui..._

_Ne vous étonnez donc pas de la présence de termes magiques dans la bouche de notre très jeune apprentie sorcière._

_._

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

.

.

**Partie II : All The Time…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 9 : Trois semaines**

.

Il faisait sombre dans la petite pièce. Il faisait également très froid.

…

Trop froid pour un mois d'octobre. Mais la glace s'était emparé de cette pièce. Comme elle s'était emparée de son cœur.

Elle était là, agenouillée devant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Comme à son habitude depuis maintenant trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'elle suivait le même rituel. Trois semaines qu'elle s'isolait, s'enfermait dans sa chambre et se laissait envahir par tous les évènements.

Rose avait changé. Elle était devenue froide. Avec tout le monde. Elle ne souriait plus comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Sa colère et son chagrin ne se cachaient plus derrière un sourire en guise de masque. Au contraire, Rose avait pris un malin plaisir à exposer son irritation et sa haine.

Et pourtant, chaque soir, loin des yeux de tous, elle se laissait submerger par l'émotion, n'opposant aucune résistance.

Rose était seule. Encore et toujours seule. Elle n'avait eu de réelles amitiés, mais la solitude qui lui faisait face chaque soir était bien pire, bien plus irritante que ces dix huit dernière années de délaissement.

Elle avait beau se montrer froide, hautaine et supérieure toute la journée, son cœur n'en était que plus meurtri chaque nuit.

.

~#~#~#~

Il était minuit…

~#~#~#~

Toujours minuit…


	10. De vieux amis

_Le retour de notre blondinet national !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : De vieux amis…**

Le cottage paraissait délabré. Inhabité. Complètement laissé à l'abandon. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'y mettre les pieds… Il dégageait une atmosphère pesante. Comme si les murs, les vitres brisées et la toiture abimée répandaient une âme, une âme salie, une âme meurtrie.

Tout dans cette maison inspirait la crainte, la peur et l'inquiétude. La mousse avait pris possession de la façade Nord de la maisonnette tandis que le lierre c'était accoutumé des autres murs. Le gigantesque jardin qui l'entourait n'était plus qu'un amas de ronces, de mauvaises herbes et de branches arrachées. Rien dans cette maison n'aurait permis de penser que cette dernière était habitée. Ou plutôt occupée. Car manifestement, cette magnifique villa du XIXème siècle était restée vide durant de longues années.

Mais qui aurait pu le savoir ? Qui aurait, ne serait-se qu'imaginer, que quelqu'un puisse vivre dans de pareils vestiges ?

Peu de monde en effet… pour la simple raison que ce cottage n'apparaissait sur aucune carte, sur aucun document, et que les terres sur lesquelles il était construit étaient privées depuis de nombreuses décennies… et le peu de promeneurs qui passaient dans le coin se posaient rarement la question.

Ils ne se la posaient d'ailleurs jamais ! Assurément, aucun touriste n'avait accès à cette demeure.

Cet étrange phénomène avait commencé il y a quatre mois de cela. Depuis ce fameux mois de juin, aucun homme, aucun animal n'avait approché la maison à plus de cinquante mètres.

Vous vous rappeliez toujours quelque chose à faire lorsque vous étiez de passage dans le coin. Les habitants de Leamington s'étaient mis à rire de cet « enchantement ».

Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient se promener le long des rives du Lac Erié lors des longues journées d'été et des belles journées d'automne. Le paysage était sublime.

La villa était cloitrée entre deux falaises, à l'abri du vent, et offrait un spectacle inimaginable. Lorsque le soleil illuminait des heures durant le lac, celui-ci brillait aussi intensément que les plus beaux diamants. La lumière se réfléchissait sur ces flots, laissant à celui qui l'observait un panorama céleste.

Au loin, aucune trace de civilisation, le lac à perte de vue. L'eau ne frémissait qu'à l'approche d'un poisson ou d'une loutre venue chercher de quoi se délecter à l'aplomb des falaises. Celles-ci étaient blanches comme neige, et reflétaient d'autant plus les rayons du soleil.

Mais ce matin d'octobre, le soleil mis plus de temps qu'accoutumé à se lever. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus présents dès l'aube. Le paysage y perdait de sa beauté même si celle-ci restait immortelle au fil des mois.

Assis en tailleur au bord des falaises, un jeune garçon observait depuis maintenant trois semaines le ciel. Il y trouvait chaque jour un lever de soleil différent.

Les nuages ne mirent pas longtemps à disparaître, laissant à cet homme le spectacle qu'il chérissait tant.

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, le soleil s'était complètement levé sur la crique et le ciel avait affiché sa plus belle palette. Le rose avait été la couleur prédominante de cette nouvelle aurore.

Le lac offrait des reflets fabuleux. Au fur et à mesure des minutes écoulées, les longs et capricieux rayons vinrent à rencontrer la peau froide et parfaite de l'inconnu. La chaleur douce que délivrait cette caresse fit frissonner le jeune sorcier, lui si habitué à la fraicheur de la vie.

Sa vie, son corps et son cœur étaient de glace. Il n'avait jamais connu autre sentiment que la froideur d'un visage, le mépris d'un regard, la haine d'une union et le regret d'une naissance.

Depuis son arrivée ici, il admirait chacune de ses matinée de lumière. Elles lui permettaient de s'évader et d'oublier la personne qu'il était devenu et le rôle qu'il occupait désormais sous SES rangs.

Et cette nouvelle aurore était d'une beauté inhabituelle. La couleur rose n'avait jamais été sa préférée, mais ce matin là, elle se démarquait de toutes les autres, annonçant une journée différente des précédentes.

Mais déjà, le vent se remit à souffler, balayant les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent d'avant en arrière, lui rappelant que tout comme l'air, il était temps pour lui de redevenir aussi froid que l'hiver et aussi dur que la pierre.

Scorpius Malfoy sourit une dernière fois au lac, se redressa, retira délicatement les quelques brins d'herbes accrochés à sa robe puis remit le masque qu'il portait depuis maintenant cinq ans et qui lui servait de visage.

~#~#~#~

Il était environ sept heures du matin lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Rose claqua la porte du corridor et quitta la maison. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Sa colère avait encore passé un cap la veille au soir et Rose était sortie de ses gonds, libérant une nouvelle crise d'irritation au sein de la petite maison.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Rose s'était réveillée et trois semaines qu'Hermione refusait de laisser sa fille se rendre en cours. Cette dernière avait eu beau protester des heures durant, elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à un ou deux sortilèges du saucisson de la part de sa mère…

Rose avait tant admiré sa mère pendant ces dernières année que la haine qu'elle lui porta soudainement suite à la « disparition » de son père lui fut d'abord difficile. Puis Rose compris très vite que sa mère ne changerait pas, et la rancune qu'elle lui portait se décupla en l'espace de quelques jours.

Mais Rose devenait complètement folle enfermée dans cette baraque à ne rencontrer que les vieilles amies de sa mère qui, au plus grand des hasards, habitaient le quartier depuis moins de dix ans.

Ainsi, Rose avait fini par craquer, et le calme quartier résidentiel s'était soudainement agité la veille, en pleine nuit…

_Hermione était alors confortablement installée dans le salon, relisant quelques livres de sorts et enchantements qu'elle avait méticuleusement conservés après ses années d'études à Poudlard. Assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée, elle avait passée la soirée à bouquiner, laissant Rose à ses habituelles occupations - ces dernières étant rester cloitrer dans sa chambre à observer les feuilles jaunies par le temps tomber une à une dans la rue faisant face à la maison._

_Vers minuit passé, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à monter se coucher, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa fille qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis bientôt deux heures trente._

_- Tu m'as fais peur, s'exclama Hermione en ramassant le livre qu'elle avait fait tomber sous le choc. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua immédiatement Rose, ne laissant à sa mère le temps de terminer sa phrase. De toute façon il me semble que tu t'en fiches. Non ?_

_- Qu… Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles Rose ? répliqua Hermione surprise._

_- vComment ? ironisa la fille… Je ne sais pas moi. Je t'ai observé ces derniers jours – après tout je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées ! – et il me semble que tu ne te soucis que très peu des autres !_

_- Mais c'est insensé Rosy ! vociféra la Gryffondor. Je suis toute la journée ici, à préparer à manger, à laver et repasser le linge dont tu ne t'occupes pas, à ranger et nettoyer cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne pendant que MADEMOISELLE s'obstine à rester cloitrée dans sa chambre, ne sortant que si je l'y oblige ou si quelqu'un se donne la peine de venir lui rendre visite !_

_- Tiens ? Je m'obstine à rester enfermée dans ma chambre durant des heures ? C'est étrange mais il me semble que je ne demande qu'à sortir depuis six semaines ! J'ai une école, des cours je te rappelle ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je rester barricadée ici pendant que toi tu t'amuses tellement à relire tous tes livres de classes, ceux que j'aurais du moi aussi lire et apprendre mais que l'on m'a interdit pour ma « propre sécurité » ? Tu me parles comme si je n'étais qu'une loque, une vieille chaussette qui reste indéfiniment collée à tes basques et dont tu voudrais te débarrasser !_

_ La gifle partie toute seule. A l'instant même où les doigts de Hermione vinrent à rencontrer la joue de Rose, la mère se mit à fondre en sanglot. Elle n'avait jamais giflé ses enfants de toute sa triste vie, et avoir frappé sa fille était pour elle une triste expérience._

_ Rose se malaxa la joue tout en foudroyant du regard sa mère, toute disposée à lui raconter ses quatre vérités. Hermione avait déclenché un cataclysme sans fin sans même le savoir._

_- Je présume que celle-ci aussi elle était méritée ? questionna-t-elle. Après tout, j'oublierai vite, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi vite que tu as oublié papa j'imagine !_

…

_ Hermione était sans voix. Ce dernier reproche était surement le plus douloureux de tous ceux que lui avait fait Rose depuis bientôt un mois. Oser affirmer qu'elle avait oublié Ron après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, seule, loin de sa famille et à milles lieux de ses amis était pour elle le coup de grace. Engloutie par le chagrin, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler, et se réfugia en boule contre le meuble le plus proche._

_Pour autant, Rose ne cessa ses méchancetés et prit un malin plaisir à détruire sa mère autant que cette dernière l'avait détruite le soir où elle lui avait enfin dévoilé la vérité._

_Lorsqu'enfin Rose céda sa dernière carte, Hermione ne put que réagir._

_- J'imagine qu'après t'être tellement amusée à nous abattre moi et papa, tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à ce que j'aille LE voir pour lui raconter tout ce que j'ai subit pendant ces dix huit dernières années ! Je suis sure qu'IL accepterait même de me prendre sous son aile. Après tout, qui mieux que LUI pourrait m'enseigner ce que tu as toujours refuser de faire ? Je suis sure qu'en te dénonçant j'éprouverais un malin plaisir à te voir partir en SA compagnie… se mit à minauder Rose un sourire sadique étiré jusqu'aux oreilles._

_Hermione réagit aussi vite que l'éclair, sortit sa baguette, la pointa droit sur sa fille et l'obligea à se taire sous l'emprise du Sortilège de l'imperium._

_Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, Rose ne réagit pas et se contenta de sourire, visiblement enchantée d'avoir contré le sortilège impardonnable. La jeune adulte sourit une dernière fois à sa mère avant de tourner les talons et de regagner sa chambre._

Ainsi, Rose quitta la maison de bonne heure, surprise que sa mère n'est pas essayée de la retenir ou de lui affliger un des nombreux sort dont elle était l'heureuse détentrice.

Elle s'assit derrière le volant de sa voiture, enchantée de pouvoir enfin toucher et observer autre chose que les multiples bibelots qui décoraient l'intérieur de sa prison. Mais Rose ne démarra pas immédiatement la voiture, préférant examiner le lourd rideau brun tiré de sa mère. Elle resta immobile sur son siège pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de voir le tissus onduler sur quelques centimètres.

Elle passa sa première et quitta le quartier en trombe, ignorant avec élégance le regard suppliant de sa mère de l'autre côté de la vitre gelée.

~#~#~#~

En regagnant la villa, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de croire au miracle. Il aimait réellement cette région et tenait à y rester le plus longtemps possible. Il ne détestait que trop son nouveau mode de vie, à suivre les traces de son père, à traquer les fugitifs et les traitres à leur sang. Il ne supportait plus les va-et-vient incessants à travers le monde. Bouger, toujours bouger… Lui et son père ne restaient jamais au même endroit plus de trois mois. Cette fois-ci était une exception, mais Scorpius savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui restait que peu de jours à passer à Leamington. Il adorait cette région des grands lac et y aurait volontiers élu domicile si son sorcier de père ne passait pas son temps à voyager.

Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de le convaincre qu'un transplanage était aussi efficace à Paris qu'à Tokyo pour se rendre à Rio, mais le paternel avait toujours refusé de prendre en considération les remarques de son fils… ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de suivre Malfoy Sénior au gré de ses envies et ses missions.

S'ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui dans la région des Grands Lacs, il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. La présence répétée de sorcier dans la contrée avait mis la puce à l'oreille du nouveau gouvernement, et Malfoy père et fils avaient été chargés de cette tâche.

Ainsi, Draco refusant de trainer son boulet de fils à longueurs de journée, l'avait volontairement inscrit dans un lycée avoisinant son lieu de « travail » ! De ce fait, Scorpius se retrouvait chaque matin derrière un vulgaire bureau à imiter ces Moldus de camarade. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas dupe et avait vite découvert que son charisme en impressionnait plus d'un. Il avait donc pris un malin plaisir à réunir autour de lui une troupe de bourrins, persuadés du potentiel de Scorpius, et à traumatiser ceux qui lui défiguraient le paysage.

Malfoy & Malfoy avaient consciemment choisi de s'isoler pour cacher leurs réelles intentions, d'où le choix de Leamington pour s'occuper de leurs propres problèmes. Le lac séparait Leamington de Cleveland d'environ une centaine de kilomètres, ce qui leurs permettaient de ne pas se faire remarquer et de ne pas se faire connaitre.

De plus, leur sortilège de repousse Moldu autour de la villa permettait une tranquillité démesurée.

Mais tout ce protocole n'empêchait pas le temps de tourner et la mission commençait à manquer d'intérêt. S'ils étaient restés perchés sur leur falaise plus que d'accoutumée, il s'agissait là d'une raison des plus croustillantes.

Alors que leur départ était déjà annoncé, l'Indésirable n°1 avait été retrouvé, à quelques kilomètres de là. L'occasion avait été trop belle, et le duo Malfoy avait rangé ses valises pour courir après Weasley. Mais deux semaines après la fuite, ils avaient perdu sa trace et s'étaient évertués à le chercher de part le monde depuis lors.

Mais aujourd'hui, Scorpius était plus déterminé que jamais à rester dans la région. Il méditait cet instant depuis maintenant six semaines, six semaines qu'il se posait toujours la même question sur cette fameuse fille de son lycée.

D'abord hésitant, il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la villa, se dirigeant en direction du salon où son père se tenait assis, le journal sur les genoux.

Scorpius se présenta devant son père et attendit que celui-ci lève la tête pour annoncer :

- Je ne suis pas sure de ce que j'avance, mais peut être pourriez-vous m'aidez à résoudre un problème qui me turlupine depuis maintenant une semaine, père…

- Je n'ai que faire de tes problèmes Scorpius ! Ne comprend donc tu pas qu'il y a des choses en ce monde bien plus importante qu'un simple obstacle jouvenceau ?

- Je comprend tout à fait père… Mais mon problème à peut être un rapport avec l'Indésirable !

Draco avait soudainement refermé son journal et s'était levé d'un bond de son siège, faisant face de toute sa hauteur à son fils unique.

- Quoi ? s'exclama furieux le père. Tu aurais des informations sur Weasley que je ne serais pas en mesure de posséder ? Et tu n'en parles que maintenant ?

- Mais je ne suis pas sure de la véracité de mes propos !

Derrière Scorpius, un magnifique miroir, aussi imposant qu'une armoire en houx, se mit à se brouiller, laissant apparaitre de légers fils blancs, ondulant le longs des parois de la glace. Cette vitrine n'était autre qu'un détecteur de mensonge que seuls les missionnaires du ministre étaient en mesure de posséder. Ces longues pousses argentées étaient la preuve formelle que le jeune héritier Malfoy ne mentait point et qu'il pouvait continuer son discours.

- Parle ! claironna Draco.

- Eh bien voilà. Il y a six semaines, il était environ deux heures lorsque nous avons croisé une boiteuse dans le parc du lycée. Tu sais bien que je prend un plaisir étonnant à martyriser ces pauvres Moldus sans valeur. Après tout, c'est toi qui me l'a enseigné ! Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes amusés avec cette fille quelques minutes, rien de bien méchant – quelques coups et deux-trois revers. Et puis je me suis approché d'elle, histoire de l'aider, et là, elle m'a foutu un sacré crochet du gauche en pleine poitrine. C'était hilarant de la voir se mordre la lèvre de douleur après que ses os se soient brisés contre mon thorax, mentit Scorpius.

En vérité, Scorpius n'était pas fier de s'être fait ramassé par une gonzesse, qui plus est, l'avait salement amoché. Mais connaissant l'orgueil de son père, il avait préféré passer sous silence cet évènement douteux.

- Bref, continua le fils. Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois que cette saleté de Moldu s'est retrouvée au tapis, elle avait se regard… Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à me faire intimider, mais…

- ABREGE ! coupa son père au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Humm… En clair elle m'a jeté un regard assassin, et elle m'a rappeler cette fille à Poudlard.

Le regard de Draco commença à se détendre, surprit de la tournure que prenait le récit.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Je ne l'ai connu que la première année. Elle est partie avant même les vacances de Noël. Elle était grande, mince et rousse. Elle avait des cheveux épais et un regard flamboyant. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de me faire renvoyer ou de me faire envoyer chez le Dirlo. Elle m'avait même foutu une gifle pendant un cours de botanique alors que je l'avais contredit sur le dosage de terreau de je ne sais plus quelle plante.

Ici également, Scorpius préféra se taire sur le fait qu'il avait passé la moitié du cours sous les tables à reluquer les jambes de cette fille avant de se faire pincer et d'écoper de deux gifles et de corvées de ménages pendant trois semaines.

- Elle était rousse ? s'inquiéta son père. Et aussi agressive qu'un lion ?

- Oui ! Exactement ! D'ailleurs elle était à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as connais ?

- Se serait plutôt à toi de m'expliquer le rapport entre cette Moldu et la Gryffondor !

- Eh bien je crois qu'il s'agit de la même personne… Elles ont toutes deux le même regard plein de haine et d'antipathie. Tu te rend compte ! Ça voudrait dire que je suis pas le seul sorcier dans ce bahut !

Draco s'était mis à sourire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Son fils n'était qu'un idiot, mais un idiot chanceux !

A la vue du sourire sournois de son père, Scorpius commença à douter de l'attitude à avoir. Il pensait que cette révélation mettrait son père en rogne, n'étant pas le seul sorcier qualifié à s'acquitter de la mission. Mais son père se mit à rire, et cela lui paraissait douteux.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ?, s'étonna le jeune.

- Ah Scorpius ! Si tu savais ! Tu viens de m'éviter la colère du Ministre… SA colère !

- Euh… bah tant mieux. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi !

- Quel sot tu fais ! Sache que si tu devais te rappeler d'un seul de tes camarades de Poudlard, il s'agirait de cette fille ! Comment as-tu fait pour oublier un personnage pareil ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- NON ! Sinon je te l'aurais dis plus tôt !

- Eh bien tu aurais mieux fait ! Sache ignare que tu es, que ces deux filles sont une seule et même personne. Et son nom va, je l'espère, te faire regretter de ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ! Le nom de Rose Weasley te dit-il quelque chose ?

A ces paroles, Scorpius se liquéfia, revoyant très clairement le visage de Rose, ravageur et plein de haine. Il comprit soudain que cette rencontre allait lui permettre de rester dans la région.

- WEASLEY ? Tu rigoles ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Eh si ! Cette fille ne peut être personne d'autre que la fille de Weasley ! Réfléchis ! L'Indésirable a transplané depuis Cleveland, ville où comme par hasard tu reconnais Rose Weasley ! Scorpius, si tu retrouves cette fille, on retrouve le père ! s'exclama Draco euphorique…


	11. Retrouvailles

_Oh oh... Rose aurait-elle du soucis à se faire ?_

_Mais de quoi à bien pu se remémorer Scorpius pour détester à ce point cette "Rose Weasley" qu'il a l'air d'avoir connu sur les bancs de l'école de Sorcellerie ?_

_Hum hum..._

_Enjoy ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles**

.

Les idées encore embrouillées, Rose s'élança sur la voie principale, encore stupéfaite de sa propre audace. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment tenu tête à sa mère et ne l'avait jamais désiré non plus. Son père ne s'était jamais lassé de lui rappeler à quel point une Hermione en furie pouvait être dangereuse. Il lui avait répété des bonnes dizaines de fois. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait du seul souvenir dont il ait jamais parlé avec elle, Rose n'avait jamais osé l'interrompre.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de partager le passé de ses parents, mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait volontiers remonté le temps de quelques semaines… histoire d'oublier le peu de chose qu'elle savait.

Ainsi, Rose refit son apparition au lycée vers sept heures quarante cinq ce triste matin d'Octobre. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis sa chère confrontation avec son tendre ami d'enfance : Scorpius Malfoy. Pour des raisons inconnus, et elle souhaitait en connaitre le moins possible sur tout ce qui relevait de son passé, elle aurait en effet croisé ce garçon au moins une fois dans sa plus tendre enfance. Mais sa mère refusait d'en parler, lui conseillant seulement d'éviter de trainer avec « de telles racailles » (selon ses propres termes). Suite à ses sages paroles, Rose n'avait pas jugé bon de dénoncer l'auteur de son agression, et avait seulement acquiescé sa mère. _Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là je suis pas prête de le revoir ! _s'était-elle promis à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était le seul point sur lequel elle avait approuvé sa mère depuis un mois.

Rose jeta un œil au tableau de bord de sa voiture et remarqua que la température ne dépassait pas les dix degrés. _Inutile de poireauter dehors, autant resté bien au chaud ici…_

A huit heures pile, Rose s'extirpa de la voiture et s'empressa de rejoindre le bâtiment principal avant de regagner la salle de son premier cours de la semaine : biologie !

Malgré ses facultés scolaires, Rose angoissait à la seule idée de devoir rattraper six semaines de cours, sachant qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce ne l'appréciait plus que nécessaire.

Néanmoins, Rose se félicita d'avoir été matinale – cela lui évita une nouvelle entrée en grandes pompes. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entra silencieusement, sans que personne ne l'a remarque. Elle se dirigea droit vers le fond de classe, évitant ainsi les discussions matinales. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de sortir ses cahiers que déjà Mme Tilt entra dans la salle, mettant ainsi fin à chaque discutes de la classe.

Cela faisait quinze minutes que le cours avait commencé, et Rose ne s'était toujours pas fait remarquer, chose qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Alors que le calme régnait pendant que le professeur dictait son cours, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Rose ne leva même pas le nez, trop occupée à comprendre les termes barbares qu'employait la prof à l'égard des chromosomes homologues et autres gènes batraciens étudiés.

Mais ce manque d'attention fut vite réparé… quand Mme Tilt annonça d'une voix inhabituellement douce et calme :

- Oh ! C'est vous Mr Malfoy ! Mais je vous en prie, prenez place !

Rose faillit s'étrangler. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Oh mais Mlle Weasley est de retour parmi nous ! Quelle joie ! ironisa l'enseignante à l'intention de tous.

Puis à l'attention de Malfoy :

- Eh bien Mr Malfoy, je ne crains que cette chère camarade ne vous ait prise votre place. Mais j'aimerais éviter les polémiques aujourd'hui : auriez-vous la gentillesse de prendre une autre place ?

- Bien sur ! acquiesça le jeune Scorpius un sourire angélique collé sur le visage.

_Cette voix ! Je ne peux plus l'entendre ! _se lamenta Rose au bord de la crise de nerf. _Il y a un mois j'ai été traitée comme la pire des ordures pour être arrivée quelques minutes en retard… et lui, cet… ignare barbare sadique et primitif se fait entendre des excuses parce que je lui ais pris sa place alors qu'il se pointe un quart d'heure en retard ?_

Rose enrageait, et ses ondes destructrices avaient dues atteindre les oreilles du prince puisque ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction et lui adressa le plus charmant des sourires. Les mots étaient insignifiants pour décrire la haine que Rose éprouvait envers cet homme. Il était à seulement dix mètres d'elle. Quelques enjambées et elle aurait pu l'étrangler, le gifler, lui arracher un cri de supplice avant de le laisser choir à ses pieds comme il avait pris un plaisir sadique à le faire.

Toute sa rancœur se réveilla d'un seul coup, et la tentation fut des plus grandes. Son seul sourire, ses seuls yeux gris translucides, son seul regard perçant mettaient la rouquine en ébullition. Elle lui aurait très volontiers sauté à la gorge… si la totalité des filles de cette classe ne le dévorait pas des yeux comme bave un chien assoiffé.

Il prit donc un malin plaisir à longer les tables une par une avant de s'arrêter à la table voisine de la sienne. Il afficha son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers Rose :

- Salut. Bouge pas, je vais me mette à côté, émit-il les yeux brillants de jubilation. Au fait je m'appelle Scorpius !

Rose ne réagit pas et retourna à ses chromosomes, trop consciente que si elle ouvrait la bouche ne serait-ce que pour respirer, elle le regretterait amèrement, et Malfoy aussi…

La matinée se déroula dans un silence glacial. Aucun des deux voisins n'avaient ouvert la bouche pendant les deux heures de biologie. Pendant deux heures, Rose avait volontairement gardé le nez dans ses cahiers, ne sentant que trop bien le regard pesant de Scorpius sur son épaule.

Ce n'est qu'à la pause de dix heures, alors que chacun rangeait ses affaires avant de quitter la salle, que Rose s'autorisa à lever la tête dans sa direction. Elle regretta instantanément. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Malfoy l'observait en coin, prenant le soin de ranger ses livres avec toute la délicatesse et la lenteur inimaginable.

Rose s'empressa de jeter en vrac ses propres cahiers dans son sac avant de se précipiter jusqu'à la porte. Cependant, se ne fut sans compter la présence de Mme Tilt. Cette dernière l'arrêta en pleine course, curieuse d'obtenir plus d'information :

- Alors Mlle Weasley, on est de retour parmi les vivants ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Rose.

- Je n'ai pas eu toutes les informations requises à votre sujet, s'empressa de continuer le professeur. Il faut dire que chacun dans ce lycée à sa propre version des faits. Il parait que vous vous êtes fait agresser ? Est-ce vrai ?

Rose réfléchit un instant puis comprit que mentir ne serait qu'une perte de temps, consciente qu'elle aurait le droit de restituer les faits une bonne dizaine de fois dans la journée.

- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai été agressée par une bande qui trainait dans les alentours du lycée.

- Une bande ? s'étonna la pédagogue. Mais quelle bande ? Qui ? Avez-vous vu des visages ?

Rose tourna légèrement la tête, de manière à voir le fond de la classe. Il était encore là, assis derrière son bureau, feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qui était écrit sur sa copie. Il releva la tête et l'observa pensivement… attendant son verdict.

Rose retourna donc son visage en direction du professeur et fit mine de réfléchir.

- Non… Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ces types avant cela. Je peux simplement affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une bande d'abruti sans cervelle, rustres et illettrés ! De vrais macaques !

- Ne comparez pas ce genre de personnes avec des singes voyons ! s'emporta Mme Tilt.

- Vous avez raison, même le plus bêtes des hominidés est certainement plus intelligent que ces retardés mentaux. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de leurs visages, mais ils avaient tous la carrure de gorilles, vous savez, ceux qui passent plus de temps devant leur miroir, haltères à la main, que derrière un livre.

Rose esquissa un sourire en remarquant que Malfoy s'était mis à se balancer nerveusement sur sa chaise. Son visage était livide – quoique à peine différent de d'habitude – et ses traits étaient tendus, son regard perçant. Apparemment, il n'acceptait pas la ressemblance avec les primates.

- Vous en faîtes une éloge peut honorable Mademoiselle…

- Je ne pense pas que des Hommes qui prennent plaisir à maltraiter de simples étudiants méritent un portrait plus flatteur que celui-ci.

- D'ailleurs, il parait que vous seriez également tombée dans le coma ?

Un grand bruit résonna au fond de la pièce. Se retournant en même temps, les deux femmes eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir Malfoy se remettre debout avant de relever sa chaise. En équilibre sur deux pieds, il avait basculé lorsque Mme Tilt avait parlé de tomber dans les pommes.

- Mr Malfoy ? Vous êtes encore là ? s'étonna la femme apparemment surprise d'avoir partagé une conversation privée avec une tierce personne. Un problème ?

- Euh non… s'excusa-t-il. J'essayais de comprendre le peu de cours que j'ai loupé ce matin professeur.

- Oh ! Eh bien je suis à vous dans deux minutes, enchaîna la biologiste.

- Non non, ne vous en faîtes pas… Je pense avoir compris maintenant, tenta d'expliquer le blondinet.

- Oui je pense qu'il a compris, confirma Rose. Après tout, il est arrivé quinze minutes en retard sans que cela n'ait l'air de choquer personne, annonça-t-elle sans détour à sa prof. Je pense donc qu'il peut essayer de comprendre seul le problème des chromosomes du développement chez la grenouille, ironisa-t-elle un léger sourire tiré, le regard passant de son « camarade » à son professeur.

- Il est vrai que vous êtes rentrés avec quelques minutes de retard, mais je ne pense pas que se soit une raison pour vous mettre dehors si vous avez besoin de mon aide.

Rose la fusilla du regard, histoire de lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Encore une fois, sa mauvaise humeur avait pris le dessus, et répondre à ses caprices était le seul moyen de la faire disparaitre. Rose comptait donc bien gagner ce combat.

Peut être apeurée par ces yeux dévastateurs, Mme Tilt se résigna à innocenter le jeune Malfoy et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Hum… Plusieurs minutes de retard devrais-je dire, se corrigea-t-elle. Sachez Scorpius qu'en règle générale, je punis mes élèves. Mais je pense avoir une autre forme de punition à vous remettre.

Rose se méfiait des coups tordus de Tilt. Elle savait, par échos des années antérieures qu'elle pouvait trouver les pires, les plus frustrantes ou les plus étonnantes punitions. Cependant, une sanction reste une sanction, le principal étant que Scorpius ne reste pas impunis devant elle.

Mais le soulagement de Rose ne fut que de courte durée…

- Mr Malfoy, étant arrivé plus tard dans cette classe que les autres et ayant du mal à vous intégrez, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir aider Mlle Weasley à rattraper son retard engendré par son accident.

**NOOOOON !** aurait voulu pouvoir crier Rose. _Tout sauf ça !_

- Euh… Mme Tilt, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je ne pense pas que se soit…

- J'accepte volontiers, coupa Scorpius. Je serais eeeeeeeeenchanté d'aider mademoiselle… Weasley ? C'est bien cela ?

Rose bouillonnait. Quel n'aurait été son plaisir de le voir se balancer au bout d'une corde.

Elle attrapa son sac, passa la bandoulière autour de son épaule et se tourna vers Tilt :

- Merci Madame ! déclara-t-elle avec son sourire le moins sincère. Excusez moi mais je dois y aller, j'ai cours de littérature.

Puis elle s'enfuit en courant à moitié par la porte de la salle. Une fois arrivée à l'angle d'un virage, elle se précipita le plus vite possible jusqu'aux toilettes, où elle s'enferma dans l'un d'eux, libérant à chaudes larmes toute sa haine et son malheur. Elle savait que se salopard n'attendait que ça… se retrouver seul avec elle, avec confirmation d'un professeur à la clef, pour lui affliger Dieu seul sait quelles souffrances. Humiliée, détruite, Rose passa le reste de la matinée dans le cabinet, priant pour qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur. Priant pour qu'elle se réveille ou pour que ce monstre disparaisse.


	12. Visite Surprise

_Amis du jour : Bonjour !_

_Amis du soir : Bonsoir !_

_Et voici de suite le chapitre 12 de cette fic que, je l'espère, vous appréciés... _

_Mais me direz vous, si vous avez eu le courage de lire les onze premiers chapitres sans décrocher, il y a peut être une lueur d'espoir... ^^_

_Bon, je cesse avec mon blabla, et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !_

_Bye !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Visite Surprise…**

.

La matinée s'était écoulée au rythme des sanglots de Rose. Chaque larme versée était une torture pour la jeune femme. Chaque raclement de gorge lui soutirait un hurlement de douleur. La souffrance était physique certes, mais elle était surtout psychologique.

Elle s'était battue avec sa mère, sa confidente et son modèle elle l'avait haïe pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit, fait et détruit elle s'était retrouvée seule contre un monde dans lequel elle avait grandi mais dont elle ne souvenait plus... Et tous ses efforts, toute sa hargne pour sortir d'une prison dans laquelle tout le monde la retenait enfermée d'elle-même se retrouvait anéantis par la seule apparition d'un adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

Elle ne s'était interrompue que lorsqu'une autre fille rentrait dans les toilettes, retenant avec la plus grande difficulté les flots incessants de larmes salées qui lui brulaient le visage…

Il avait attendu qu'elle sorte pendant deux heures, puis lorsque midi sonna, il observa une dernière fois la porte close et quitta son poste à l'angle du couloir.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi heure plus tard, l'estomac de Rose criant famine, que cette dernière sécha les perles de ses joues et rouvrit la porte. Elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que quelqu'un ait pu l'attendre pendant si longtemps.

Aussi, fila-t-elle jusqu'à sa voiture récupérer un sandwich emballé en hâte la veille.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait derrière le volant, avalant sans beaucoup d'entrain son déjeuner, Scorpius l'observait, assis derrière un tronc à quelques mètres de là. Il éprouvait un réel plaisir à lui voir les yeux rougis et les paupières irritées par les larmes salées. Son visage n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec le joli minois qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Il l'avait si souvent observé par le passé, que malgré les années, il était toujours capable de la décrire avec la plus grande précision. Ses yeux noisettes avaient beaux être recouverts d'une fine pellicule de larme, il y voyait toujours la même haine qu'elle nourrissait envers lui depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Ses pupilles brillaient toujours avec la même intensité, obligeant chaque être humain à lui vouer un respect qu'elle ne méritait pas. Scorpius en avait fait les frais plus jeune… chose qu'il comptait bien lui faire payer.

Pendant les deux heures précédentes, assis sur sa souche, il avait pris soin d'échafauder un plan pour l'obliger à le regarder et à lui parler. Mais il savait que la peste était coriace et que la force seule n'en viendrait certainement jamais à bout.

Finalement, il avait murement réfléchit, invisible aux yeux de tous, à la meilleure façon de la faire mordre à l'hameçon. Il avait imaginer le meilleur moyen de l'attirer chez lui, la meilleure manière de la rendre folle ou encore la manière la plus délicate de lui inspirer confiance…

Lorsque vers une heure elle eut fini son casse-croute, il se leva et se dirigea de sa démarche angélique vers elle.

~#~#~#~

A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'un craquement sonore retentit derrière lui. Scorpius s'immobilisa immédiatement. Tout autre élève que lui aurait cru entendre le craquement d'une branche morte. Mais ce bruit sourd n'était pas audible de tous. Seul un sorcier pouvait comprendre sa source et sa signification.

Un sentiment d'effroi s'empara de Malfoy. Une goutte de sueur se mit à perler au bord de sa tempe tandis qu'une fine décharge électrique se répandit en lui. Il était paralysé et n'osait pas se retourner. Aucune autre personne que son père ne connaissait son statut de lycéen dans un stupide lycée pour Moldus.

Or son père ne prenait jamais la peine et le temps de passer le voir dans la journée… et encore moins d'atterrir au milieu d'un bosquet aussi dense que son jardin.

Aussi fut-il certains qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de son père. Angoissé à la seule idée de se retourner, il préféra rester immobile, espérant que l'individu dans son dos ne change d'avis et ne retourne d'où il venait…

Mais Scorpius n'était pas idiot pour autant, et une voix sourde, étonnement grave se mit bientôt à retentir derrière lui.

- On ne se retourne même plus ? questionna l'inconnu. Ou serait-ce, une nouvelle fois, le signe avant coureur de la peur que tu éprouve à la seule idée de me regarder droit dans les yeux ?

Scorpius ne pouvait plus bouger. En effet, il était rongé par l'angoisse et la terreur. Cette voix l'avait suivi durant six années de sa vie. Epiant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cette voix avait été son mentor. Son formateur. Il lui avait enseigné les bases de sa nouvelle vie. Il lui avait enseigné l'art d'obéir aux ordres, de servir son maître, de vouer sa vie à une cause dont il était totalement ignorant, et de ne jamais poser de questions. Ce maître l'avait suivi durant ces six dernières longues années.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il ne l'avait jamais plus croisé depuis sa première « mission ».

Tous ses muscles étaient glacés, la frayeur de l'autre avait congelé chacun de ses membres. Sa volonté seule de se retourner ne suffisait pas. L'orgueil était un trait de caractère partagé par tous les Malfoy et Scorpius n'avait pas été épargné. Mais malgré cette qualité particulière au clan, ses pieds restaient encrés dans le sol, refusant de pivoter, malgré la hargne que Scorpius employait pour reprendre possession de son corps.

Il avait trop souffert étant jeune d'un manque de contrôle de soi, et son cher mentor le lui avait plus d'une fois rappelé, au prix de nombreuses tortures…

Aussi Scorpius devait-il avoir le cran de se retourner, lui faire face et lui prouver qu'il avait appris les leçons d'antan.

Mais toute sa volonté ne vint pas à bout de six années de terreur et de respect infini… Scorpius était faible devant lui et il le savait. Il n'était jamais parvenu à lui faire face, et encore une fois il échouait…

Quand soudain, relevant la tête, il vit que Rose se hissait hors de sa voiture et qu'il était planté là, droit dans son axe. S'il ne bougeait pas, elle le verrait. Elle le verrait immobile, droit comme un I, aussi immobile qu'un rocher, aussi blanc que la neige et aussi apeuré qu'un enfant. Elle ne devait en aucun cas le voir dans une telle situation de faiblesse.

Aussi, se retourna-t-il brusquement, et rentra dans le bois, à l'abri de tout regard. Une fois certains que plus personne ne pouvait le voir, il dégagea les fines mèches de cheveux blonds – marque de la famille Malfoy – qui lui barraient le visage et plongea son regard dans celui de son bourreau.

- Quelle audace ! s'étonna le tortionnaire. Un Malfoy qui oserait me regarder de front ? Est-ce possible ? railla-t-il. Attend que je me souviennes… D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, le dernier à avoir oser planter ses iris dans celles de son Seigneur serait ton grand-père il y a environ une trentaine d'année ! Il s'agissait à l'époque du Grand Lord Voldemort qui gouvernait en maître sur la Grande Bretagne ! Tu t'en souviens j'espère ? Je te l'ai assez répété durant nos interminables leçons d'éducation ! Eh bien apparemment, ton ancêtre était suffisamment loyal à son maître pour oser lui parler droit dans les yeux ! Il ne se cachait pas derrière les jupons de sa mère LUI !

Scorpius ne répondit pas, trop occupé à soutenir le regard meurtrier de son « collègue ». Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif en direction du parking, histoire de vérifier que Rose n'avait rien vu et ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait derrière les bosquets.

Ce fut très certainement le regard de trop. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son tuteur pour regarder dans la même direction et apercevoir une chevelure rousse disparaitre derrière une Honda noire.

- Ainsi tu t'inquiète pour cette séduisante fille ? Comme c'est charmant !

Scorpius avait à peine relâché sa garde trois secondes, que son ravisseur s'était empressé de s'emparer de son esprit. Le jeune homme tenta désespérément de refermer ce dernier, mais l'inconnu prit tout son temps avant de relâcher la pression sur la petite boite crânienne de Malfoy et de laisser celui-ci reprendre le contrôle de ses attributs.

- Qui est cette fille ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Personne, parvint à articuler Scorpius.

Il avait du mal à avaler sa salive et il savait également que mentir ne lui servirait à rien, le brun pratiquant aisément l'occlumencie. Aussi Scorpius s'accrocha-t-il encore un peu plus à ses propres pensées…

- Personne ? s'interrogea le brun. Alors pourquoi la regarder s'il ne s'agit de personne ?

- Il ne s'agit de personne qui puisse t'intéresser ! précisa Malfoy.

- Mais tout m'intéresse Scorpius… minauda-t-il en se léchant théâtralement les lèvres. Surtout les grandes rousses aux jolies jambes et aux bonnets C…

Scorpius ne releva pas… ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer au plus haut point son interlocuteur.

- Ça ne t'ennuis pas j'espère que je me délecte des formes qu'ont à nous offrir les jeunes Moldus d'aujourd'hui ?

- Du tout… s'empressa de répondre Malfoy, la peau plus pâle que jamais.

- Donc ça ne te dérangerait pas si je m'amusais un peu avec elle avant de la laisser choir à quelques kilomètres de là ?

Scorpius releva la tête d'un seul coup, le regard encore plus horrifié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il regarda le brun et put voir avec quelle jouissance ce dernier le regardait…

- Un problème ? ironisa Monsieur muscle. Pourtant tu m'as dis qu'il ne s'agissait de personne !

- Amuse toi avec qui tu veux mais pas avec elle ! rugit Scorpius.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Jusqu'aujourd'hui tu ne t'étais jamais plein de la manière dont je me distrayais avec toutes ces filles… Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'apprendre sur elle Scorpius ?

- Tu ne la touche pas ! hurla impuissant Malfoy.

- Non ! Tu ne serais quand même pas tombé amoureux d'une vulgaire, pathétique et poignante petite Moldu !

- IL NE S'AGIT PAS D'UNE MOLDU !

Trop tard ! Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans le vouloir… Il avait à tout pris voulu garder pour lui la véritable identité de Rose, mais il était rentré sans s'en apercevoir dans le jeu de la brute épaisse qui lui faisait face…

- Ce n'est pas une Moldu ? claironna fier de lui le squatteur. Tiens donc… Et quand avais-tu l'intention de me parler de Rose Weasley, fille de Weasley et Granger, chère camarade de classe et résidant au 853 Prince Avenue ?

Scorpius se pétrifia. Depuis le début, il était au courant de qui était Rose… Son seul but avait été de le faire douter et de lâcher prise. _Comment avait-il pu ?_

- Sache qu'elle est délicieuse à regarder ! continua le Brun comme si de rien n'était. Je te conseille de bien la surveiller si tu ne veux pas qu'elle finisse dans mes filets… Je ne connais rien des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle – même si j'ai cru comprendre que la haine serait un terme taillé sur mesure – mais en revanche, si tu tiens à la vie, mieux vaut pour toi qu'elle reste vivante et qu'elle te mène à son paternel !

Scorpius eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir le sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres assoiffées de jeunes pousses et ses yeux gris translucides briller de milles feux. Le brun se recula, passa une main dans ses cheveux en broussailles, laissant apparaitre une fine cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche, et tourna sur lui-même. Ainsi l'homme disparu, laissant Scorpius seul au milieu des fourrés, plus paniqué que jamais.

Si Rose tombait dans les bras de son « ainé », elle en mourrait, et lui aussi – faute d'avoir mis la main sur son père…


	13. Sur une route mal éclairée

_De retour avec Rose..._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Sur une route mal éclairée**

.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Scorpius était figé, fixé au sol, sans possibilité de se mouvoir. Il était tétanisé, et n'arrivait plus à tout enregistrer. Il savait qu'il devrait passer à l'attaque plus tôt que prévu, mais aucun des plans qu'il venait d'élaborer ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, incapable de comprendre tous les enjeux de cette mission.

Ses mains étaient trempées de sueur, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait haletante au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Malgré tous ses efforts, son pouls tenait toujours la même cadence, laissant le pauvre Scorpius déchu de ses capacités physique.

Le jeune Serpentard était encore hanté par le regard pétillant de son ainé. Des yeux gris aussi scintillants que les reflets du soleil sur l'écume du lac le regard plus perçant que jamais une soif de chair au fond de ses prunelles, une soif de jeunesse qui faisait si bien le portrait du jeune Gryffondor.

Ces yeux n'inspiraient que méfiance et perfidie. Aucune femme n'était en sécurité lorsque le jeune héritier était dans les environs. Aucune n'était épargnée de la soif de vengeance qui nourrissait sa vie depuis maintenant six ans.

Scorpius était terrorisé à la seule idée du nombre de jeunes filles, de jeunes femmes, sorcières ou Moldus qui avaient pu découvrir la violence d'une jeunesse brisée. Scorpius avait connu son mentor sous de bien meilleurs jours lors de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mais il avait tellement changé depuis lors… Le doux et vaillant Gryffondor était devenu aussi noir que la nuit, son cœur aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Sa personnalité avait changée du tout au tout, ressemblant de plus en plus aux héritiers de Salazard Serpentard, ressemblant de plus en plus au plus terrible des sorciers ayant gouverné la Grande-Bretagne. Son cœur et l'amour qu'il y avait toujours porté s'était fripé, laissant un organe à l'abandon, ne lui servant plus qu'à alimenter en oxygène ces différents membres, tous autant chargés de haine et d'antipathie. Ses yeux avaient depuis lors changer de teinte, et ses iris s'étaient muées en un gris translucide, aussi pesant que la foudre et aussi terrifiants que le nouveau Seigneur d'Angleterre.

Des pulsions meurtrières étaient nées en même temps que d'autres mouraient. L'amitié et l'amour qu'il portait en lui s'étaient convertis en un mélange de rancœur, de chagrin et de mort.

S'il était un Homme sur cette Terre que Scorpius haïssait encore plus que Rose Weasley, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui il ne pouvait s'agir que de James Potter.

~#~#~#~

Il était quinze heures lorsque la journée de Rose se termina enfin… Elle avait espéré cet instant toute l'après midi. Elle qui pourtant avait été si heureuse de sortir de la prison qu'était sa chambre.

Rose ne savait plus quoi faire… Elle avait détruit sa mère, l'avait haïe et l'avait assommée de reproches et d'insultes auxquelles elle ne pouvait désespérément pas croire. Elle lui avait reprochée la disparition de son père alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que le seul responsable était à des milliers de kilomètres de là… Elle l'avait humiliée. Rabaissée. Détruite. Dans le seul but de sortir des murs qui la protégeait de l'extérieur… Elle avait réagi de la même manière qu'une enfant de six ans… Exigeant, sacrifiant, réclamant.

Reproches. Méprisable. Abjecte. Ignoble et honteuse. Tels étaient les mots qui ricochaient dans la tête de Rose.

Comment pardonner une telle injustice ? Comment pourrait-elle simplement se présenter devant sa mère et lui demander pardon ?

Rose se retrouvait dans une impasse… Elle ne pouvait plus retourner chez elle et ne voulait plus non plus remettre les pieds au lycée… Ce Scorpius la terrorisait. Il avait pris le pouvoir sur elle et contrôlait la moindre de ses pulsions, le moindre de ses sentiments. Elle le haïssait.

Ce sourire narquois fixé sur ses lèvres hantait les pensées de Rose. Elle se sentait en danger et avait de bonnes raisons de le craindre. Ses yeux avaient alors brillés de fierté et chaque cellule de sa peau avaient portés un message unique : « je te contrôle ».

Rose frissonna à la seule idée de se retrouver seule en face de lui, à l'une de ses fameuses séances de rattrapage… Il était parvenu à l'isoler, il avait réussi à trouver une excuse pour la voir seule. Seule avec le diable. Seule avec elle-même.

Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le revoie, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois.

Un sentiment de haine l'habitait encore lorsqu'elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle actionna le moteur et commença à rouler sur la voie rapide, suivant les chemins comme ils venaient. Elle ne pouvait rentrer chez elle. Pas maintenant…

~ #~#~#~

Rose roula pendant deux bonnes heures, cherchant par quels moyens elle pourrait affronter les évènement qui s'offraient à elle… Arrivée à Bay View, à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de chez elle, elle décida de se rendre à Marblehead Lighthouse State Park. Ce parc offrait une magnifique vue sur le Lac Erié. Elle y était venu étant plus jeune avec son père. Elle ne devait avoir que douze ou treize ans. Ils venaient tout juste de s'installer dans la région, et sur conseil d'un collègue de travail de Ron, ils s'y étaient rendus une douce journée d'été. La température n'avait pas excédé les 28°… Ils s'étaient posé le long du Lac, bercés par le chant des oiseaux et des légères vagues venues s'écraser sur la berge… La journée avait été radieuse. Rose savait aujourd'hui que le but de cette balade « en famille » était d'oublier sa mère. L'objectif de Ron n'avait pas été de séparer Rose des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour sa mère, mais il avait voulu qu'elle considère ce pays et ce mode d'existence comme sa nouvelle vie. Il avait voulu la rendre heureuse, sentiment dont Ron n'avait plus jamais été le détenteur. Lors de cette agréable journée, il avait observé pendant de nombreuses heures le sourire de Rose. Ce sourire qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à sa majorité, cachant à la vue de tous ses véritables ressentis et ses profondes blessures. Ron avait espérer voir disparaitre ce sourire en façade les années suivantes, mais jusqu'à sa propre disparition, ce sourire superficiel resta encré sur ses lèvres. Rose, qui à l'époque ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle avait des problèmes de mémoire, ne s'était jamais expliqué ce sourire triste. Bien qu'elle n'ait presque aucun souvenir de ces jeunes années, elle avait toujours ressentis un vide au creux de la poitrine, comme si on lui avait arraché une part d'elle-même. Elle savait que son frère cadet était décédé peu de temps avant qu'ils ne voyagent de part le monde. Elle avait donc pensé que ce vide non comblé était le manque d'un être cher. Mais rapidement elle avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette seule raison. Sa mère aussi lui manquait terriblement. La douleur dans la poitrine s'était alors peu à peu amoindrie, mais avait persisté, encore, toujours, jusqu'à l'accident du mois de Septembre. Depuis ce jour, depuis qu'elle avait plongé dans le néant, la douleur avait disparu. Mais Rose n'en étant pas pour autant satisfaite…

Arrivée à Marblehead Lighthouse, Rose gara la voiture le long d'un sentier et se mit à marcher jusqu'aux berges du Lac…

Elle s'assit exactement au même endroit que six ans plus tôt, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'avait cessé de penser depuis son réveil, mais aucune question n'avait bénéficié de la réponse adéquate… Tant d'énigmes…

Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle savait que son père et sa mère l'étaient aussi. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment utiliser la magie. Elle l'avait su… Elle l'avait contrôler par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne parvenait même plus à faire léviter une assiette.

Ses souvenirs en matière de magie restaient inexistants…

_Souvenirs ?_

Rose se releva d'un bond… Elle se souvint d'un seul coup avoir « aperçut » ses souvenirs lors de sa réanimation… Elle avait vu. Elle s'était souvenu.

Elle avait vu une maison, une famille, des amis. Elle s'était souvenu d'un château, de capes, de tableaux, de balais et d'élèves. Elle l'avait revu lui ! Scorpius Malfoy… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer distinctement des évènements passés…

_Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un individu atteint d'une amnésie peut-il revoir toutes ces images ?_

Rose ne cessait de se poser toujours plus de questions…

De toutes ses forces, elle essaya de faire revenir à elle ses souvenirs… Elle les avait vu et voulait les revoir… Elle voulait comprendre !

Comprendre pourquoi elle avait quitté cette demeure et cette famille du Nord de l'Angleterre. Comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait plus revu ce mystérieux et imposant château. Comprendre si la disparition de son père avait un quelconque rapport avec la magie… Et pourquoi, pourquoi Scorpius Malfoy, sorcier de droit se retrouvait dans une école pour Moldu comme elle ?

Elle le détestait depuis le jour de leurs retrouvailles en septembre dernier… mais pourtant, il semblait la détester, elle, depuis bien plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait envoyé un coup dans le ventre ce 1er septembre, son expression avait changé. Ses iris argentées étaient passées du plaisir de la voir souffrir à l'inquiétude et à l'effroi. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Scorpius avait paru blessé. Pas d'avoir été cogné, mais il avait eu l'air perturbé par le regard noir qu'elle lui avait lancé… Ce regard meurtrier lui avait remémoré de bien mauvais souvenirs… mais Rose ne se souvenait plus…

Un mal de tête atroce avait commencé à nicher dans un coin de son crane… Qui était Scorpius pour qu'il s'intéresse autant à elle ? Pourquoi avoir voulu l'aider dans son travail si ce n'est pour se retrouver seule avec elle ?

Bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions, Rose retourna jusqu'au sentier et décida de rentrer…

Mais où aller ? Rose ne savait toujours pas où se rendre… Il était déjà dix neuf heures et la nuit commençait à tomber… Rose était torturé entre l'idée de rentrer chez elle et d'exiger des explications de sa mère, et l'idée de se planter devant Scorpius le lendemain matin et d'avoir une conversation qui se risquait houleuse entre quatre yeux.

~#~#~#~

Le trajet fut des plus tendus… A mesure que Rose se rapprochait de chez elle, sa torture interne se développait, aspirant toutes ces autres pensées. Elle n'était plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de Cleveland lorsque, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la voiture d'en face piller. Le choc des carrosseries fut brutal. La jeune lycéenne fut propulsée vers l'avant, retenue de justesse par la ceinture de sécurité. Cette dernière lui coupa la respiration l'espace d'un instant. L'airbag s'était automatiquement déclenchée, brouillant ainsi la vue de l'accidentée.

Dehors régnait un silence lourd et pénible à supporter… Les tôles était froissées, le capot de Rose complètement détruit et le pare-choc arrière de la voiture d'en face complètement comprimé.

Après quelques secondes de profond silence, Rose rouvrit les yeux. Sa vue était brouillée, perturbée par le choc qui lui entravait encore l'esprit… Rose mit finalement plusieurs secondes avant de se redresser lentement, jusqu'à revenir à sa position initiale… Elle se massa la nuque quelques instants, attendant patiemment que sa rétine veuille bien mettre au point les images qui lui faisaient face… Lorsqu'enfin sa vue fut rétablie, le spectacle s'offrant à ses yeux ne fut pas des plus agréables… Devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir des fumées plus qu'inquiétantes sortir de son moteur, et une désagréable odeur de brulé lui chatouillait le nez… Elle voulait bouger, sortir de sa voiture et s'éloigner au plus vite de la carcasse brulante dans laquelle elle était assise, mais elle se retrouvait immobilisée, incapable de bouger, encore entravée par le choc de l'accident… Elle avait beau respirer le plus calmement possible, ses bras et ses jambes ne se mouvaient pas. Ils étaient encore paralysés par ce qu'il venait de se produire…

Rose tentait désespérément de trouver une solution lorsqu'elle aperçut la portière de la voiture d'en face s'ouvrir dans un grincement de portière des plus effrayants…

_Au moins n'est-il pas mort_, se rassura Rose tout en essayant de distinguer, à travers les volutes de fumées de son moteur, qui pouvait être cette personne.

La fumée empêchait de voir distinctement de qui il s'agissait… Mais Rose n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un homme…

Un grand homme… Une fois sortie de son pick-up, l'homme était aussi grand que la voiture… Soit dans les deux mètres… Il se rapprocha lentement de la voiture de Rose, tout en gardant un œil sur son moteur enfumé…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Rose put apercevoir la carrure de cet homme. Il était certes immense, dépassant de deux têtes Ron pourtant très grand lui aussi, mais sa carrure était également impressionnante. Ses muscles droits et réguliers saillaient sous son pull noir et sa posture imposait un respect sans faille. Peut être la nuit affectait-elle le raisonnement de Rose, mais elle pouvait affirmer sans la moindre hésitation qu'elle aurait volontiers changé de trottoir si elle avait eu à le croiser un jour en ville…

Son visage était étrangement carré, taillé exactement de la même manière que celui de Scorpius… Cette vision la glaça encore un peu plus, encourageant d'avantage ses jambes à rester immobiles…

L'homme s'immobilisa enfin à deux mètres de sa portière. Il observait Rose à travers la baie vitrée noircie par la fumée sans que cela n'ait l'air de le gêner… Puis il s'avança et ouvrit la porte… Il se pencha par-dessus Rose et s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Rose était terrifiée… Le visage de cet homme était sombre… On pouvait y lire une amertume et une souffrance dans son regard… Le regard d'un assassin… Ses prunelles étaient noires, comme embuées par la mort. Le regarder donnait à Rose une terrible envie de hurler et de se sauver… Elle avait peur. Peur de cet homme et de son regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer, et elle était seule, seule au milieu de nulle part sans que personne ne soit au courant…

Effrayée, Rose préféra fermer les yeux et attendre que tout ceci prenne fin. Plongée dans le noir, son ouïe n'en fut que plus affinée… Ainsi, elle put entendre chaque bruit, chaque craquement et chaque respiration…

Puis elle sentit une main l'effleurer, cherchant à empoigner quelque chose. Une main se resserra autour de sa ceinture, l'empoignant fermement et tirant de toutes ses forces… Mais la ceinture ne bougea pas… Elle sentit alors l'homme chercher quelque chose au fond d'une poche, avant d'entendre un minuscule grincement…

Curieuse, et malgré la panique, Rose rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la lame finement aiguisée d'un couteau à moins de dix centimètres de ses yeux… Elle brillait certainement avec autant d'éclat que les prunelles noircies du visage qui lui faisait face. Une jubilation se lisait dans ses yeux, comme s'il était heureux de la tournure des évènements…

Rose ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri strident lorsque la pointe du couteau s'approcha lentement de sa propre gorge…


	14. La famille Harrow

_On dirait que Rose a hérité de la maladresse de son père... ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La Famille Harrow**

.

Le fond de l'air était chaud et humide… Tout comme l'air que recrachait silencieusement l'homme à chaque respiration.

La panique de Rose à la vue du couteau sous sa gorge ne sembla pas l'impressionner. Son visage en larme non plus. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême… Ses larmes glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues glacées… Le contact de l'eau chaude et salée avec ses pommettes frigorifiées créait un étrange reflet humide sur ses dernières. La sensation était désagréable, mais risible comparée à la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Une boule d'une densité anormale s'était créée à l'arrière de son nombril, l'obligeant à se cambrer pour étouffer la douleur.

Aussi Rose, pliée en deux, ne put voir d'avantage ce que trafiquait l'étranger… Elle sentit simplement le couteau se rapprocher avec délicatesse de son cou, l'effleurant à peine.

Un seul bruit étouffé se fit entendre celui d'une ceinture tranchée au canif. Rose ne pouvait l'espérer. Elle releva la tête lentement, s'apprêtant à recevoir un coup de couteau à tout moment. Mais le seul coup qu'elle reçut fut le coup de l'émotion…

Devant elle, le jeune homme souriait sincèrement. Son aura meurtrière avait complètement disparu, laissant à la place un sourire radieux… Sa mâchoire avait toujours cet aspect carré et imposant, mais la personne n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle imaginée… Son regard était doux et inspirait la confiance… Tout comme sa voix, qui surpris agréablement Rose :

- A mon avis on devrait sortir d'ici avant que tout cela ne prenne feu tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il à la principale intéressée…

Sa voix était calme, posée, agréable à entendre… Aucune amertume… Sa voix au ton grave était parfaite… Il s'était exprimé avec douceur.

Rose ne put que hocher la tête, abasourdie par cette voix des flammes…

L'étranger défit donc Rose de la ceinture qui la retenait prisonnière et ouvrit la portière au maximum… Rose réussit à son grand étonnement à se hisser hors du véhicule et se retrouva noyée dans un nuage de fumée… Elle sentit une pression derrière la tête lui indiquant de se baisser puis tout deux se mirent à s'éloigner de la voiture, la tête au ras du sol, inhalant le moins de fumée possible.

Lorsque le nuage de poussière disparu et que les yeux de chacun cessèrent de bruler, Rose put enfin observer en détail l'Homme qui lui faisait face…

Elle avait vu juste quand à sa taille… Il mesurait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. Son visage était perlé par les gouttes de sueur qui étaient apparu sous la chaleur des gaz échappés du moteur, mais il semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Son visage était confiant et inspirait une confiance que Rose ne s'expliquait pas…

_Le seul fait de m'avoir sauvé mérite une confiance aveugle je pense_, tentait-elle de se justifier tout en l'observant.

Ce dernier s'assit, prenant appuis contre une souche morte à quelques dizaines de mètres de la route… Il sortit de sa poche un téléphone et appela naturellement les pompiers.

Rose se frappa le visage… Elle était vraiment à des lunes de réagir comme un être humain normal… L'accident lui était déjà sorti de l'esprit, complètement paniquée puis fascinée par cet homme qui en fin de compte ne devait pas être bien plus âgé qu'elle… Sa carrure lui avait fait penser que l'homme en question était adulte et très certainement plus âgé… Mais une fois à l'extérieure de la dangereuse carcasse, Rose n'avait pas vu beaucoup de distinctions physique entre sa carrure et celle d'un jeune adulte tel… Scorpius Malfoy.

Encore une fois ce nom et ce visage lui revenait à l'esprit, chose qu'elle supportait de moins en moins bien…

Pour ce changer les idées et mettre au clair ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, Rose contourna le plus largement possible les voitures fumantes, du moins la sienne. Son véhicule était dans un bien triste état… Le moteur crachait des volutes de fumées toujours plus noires, le capot était complètement détruit et la voiture quasi irréparable…

_Mon père va me tuer !_ pensa Rose en observant impuissante les dégâts…

Puis une larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue endolorie lorsque Rose réalisa que son père n'était plus là… Elle n'avait pas encore décrochée. Pour elle, il l'attendrait certainement à la maison comme tous les autres jours de la semaine… Elle prit conscience que la réalité était véritablement dur à accepter.

Sa voiture était le présent que Ron lui avait offert pour ses seize ans. Et cette dernière était en train de mourir, bientôt léchée par une langue de feu qui se faisait attendre…

Il était hors de question pour Rose d'abandonner un cadeau si précieux à ses yeux. Elle se dirigea avec le plus de précaution possible jusqu'à la voiture, tout en essayant d'éviter les fumées ardentes… Mais lorsque sa main s'approcha de la portière, elle fut retenue par une poignée de fer, lui compressant l'avant bras avec vigueur. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, sorti de nulle part… Il la prit par l'épaule et s'enfuit en courant lorsque derrière eux, une explosion retentie, avant de laisser place à une flopée de flammes bleus sur la petite voiture grise de Rose.

- Non ! ne put-elle que prononcer lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les flammes affamées.

Impuissante, elle s'écroula à terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, évacuant ainsi la douleur qui était la sienne et le choc de l'accident.

Le jeune attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme puis l'aida à se relever et l'emmena plus loin, lui offrant sa souche de bois mort comme siège d'emprunt.

- Merci, articula avec difficulté Rose entre deux larmes.

- C'est normal non ? questionna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Oui j'imagine, enchaina-t-elle la gorge encore serrée. Mais je te rentre dedans, je détruis ta voiture, et en plus tu prends des risques pour me sortir de cette voiture. Qui est assez insouciant pour réagir de telle manière ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes…

- Hey ! lui murmura-t-il avec prudence. Tout va bien ! On est vivant, en un seul morceau et tu n'as pas l'air trop amochée… Que demander de plus ?

D'abord hésitant, il décida finalement de lui serrer doucement la main, comme pour la rassurer d'avantage… Rose releva la tête et il put voir au combien cet accident l'affectait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Ses yeux noyés l'embarrassaient plus qu'autre chose, et il ne savait comment l'aider plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait… Aussi continua-t-il à lui presser la main avec délicatesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Une fois apaisée, Rose dégagea légèrement sa main de la sienne. La voix encore rauque, elle s'excusa encore une fois :

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je te rembourserai tous les dégâts. Je te le promet !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour l'instant ! Ça va mieux ? renchérit-il priant pour que les larmes ne se remettent à couler.

- Oui je crois… Je… Je suis encore un peu…

Rose ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. En fait, elle ne savait même pas dire elle-même ce qu'il n'allait pas… Tellement de choses étaient chamboulées dans sa tête en ce moment qu'elle ne savait plus par quel bout commencer… Se confier à un inconnu était peut être la meilleure solution…

- Encore un peu étourdie ? termina l'homme en souriant légèrement.

- Oui… On va dire ça comme ça…

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, un silence pesant, avant que Rose ne redresse la tête brusquement…

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée…

- Moi non plus, acquiesça-t-il un sourire au lèvre…

- Alors dans ce cas là je commence… s'exclama-t-elle. Rose ! 18 ans. Fille maladroite au possible, qui aime rentrer dans les gens à 21h le soir, en plein milieu d'une route dans les sous-bois, à mille lieux de toute civilisation, et faire cramer leur voiture tout en discutant comme si de rien n'était à quelques mètres des carcasses brulantes…

L'étranger émit un petit rire charmant qui mit tout de suite Rose à l'aise. Tout deux se mirent donc à glousser comme deux gamins irresponsables.

- Non, plus sérieusement, je suis complètement chamboulée en ce moment et j'enchaine conneries sur conneries… D'où l'accident… continua-t-elle avec plus de sérieux, un sourire triste accroché à ses lèvres…

- Eh bien moi je m'appelle Cob… Cob Harrow.

- Cob ? s'étonna Rose. C'est original comme prénom… Je ne connaissais pas.

- Oui je sais… On me le dit souvent. Mes parents sont d'origine Irlandaise… J'imagine donc que mon nom tire ses racines d'un nom oublié de tous… émit-il en rigolant.

- Je ne trouve pas ça moche… Au contraire, ça sonne bien Cob. Inconnu au bataillon, mais agréable à l'oreille, plaisanta Rose. Tu as dit que tu venais d'Irlande ?

- Oui, mes parents y sont nés tous les deux… et j'y ai vécu aussi une partie de mon enfance… Dans la région de Cork… Mais je ne m'en souviens pas tellement… On a quitté le pays lorsque j'avais cinq ans pour venir s'installer aux USA… Depuis, on a toujours habité à Chicago…

- Waouh ! s'étonna Rose, tout en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues humides. Moi je viens d'Angleterre ! J'ai aussi déménagé lorsque j'étais jeune… J'avais douze ans, certes, mais c'est drôle de rencontrer quelqu'un au détour d'un incendie qui a autant de points communs avec soi ! Je devrais peut-être rentrer dans les gens plus souvent… plaisanta-t-elle.

- A mon avis tu devrais freiner cette mauvaise habitude, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Et alors tu vis à Chicago… C'est pas la porte à côté ! Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer maintenant que tu n'as plus de voiture ? s'écria Rose de nouveau prise de panique… Oh je suis tellement désolée ! Je t'en supplie dis moi ce que je dois faire pour t'aider et pour me faire pardonner…

- T'inquiète pas ! J'habite plus à Chicago… On a fini par déménager et on a terminé aujourd'hui ! Tu vois, là je rejoignais tranquillement mon nouveau chez moi, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie ! Eh bien je peux certifier qu'elle a bien démarrée ! ironisa Cob.

- Oh non ! gémit une fois de plus Rose… Je suis désolée !

- Hey ! Laisse tomber ! C'est fait c'est fait ! Pas la peine de te torturer l'esprit avec ça ! J'habite qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de là ! J'habite à Cleveland !

Rose faillit s'étrangler…

- Cleveland ? s'égosilla-t-elle… J'y habite aussi ! Dis moi, tu en a encore beaucoup des nouvelles comme ça dans ton répertoire, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Eh bien j'ai emménagé dans un quartier sympathique… Un peu en retrait de la ville… Mes parents ont craqué pour cette maison dès qu'ils l'ont vu… Elle appartenait à une vieille dame, et était très bien entretenue… Ils ont acheté de suite.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Cob lorsqu'il vit le visage de Rose se décomposer de secondes en secondes…

- Une vieille dame tu dis ?

- Euh oui… Pourquoi ?

- C'est quoi le nom de ta rue ?

- Prince Avenue… Le 879. Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois…

_Est-il possible que… non, il n'a quand même pas pu… _se torturait Rose intérieurement…

- Tu connais le nom de l'ancienne propriétaire par hasard ?

- Un nom Ecossais je crois… Mc quelque chose…

- McGonagall ! rectifia Rose anéantie…

- Oui c'est ça ! Tu la connaissais ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

- Oui, c'était ma voisine… Cela fait donc par conséquent de toi mon voisin ! A quelques pâtés de maison près… soupira la rouquine bon-gré mal-gré…

~#~#~#~

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent enfin, ils furent tout d'abord surpris par la tournure des évènements… Les deux accidentés riaient comme si de rien n'était, à quelques dizaines de mètres des tas de ferraille sans que cela n'ait l'air de les choquer…

Les pompiers se mirent à éteindre l'incendie et à humidifier la flore voisine aux voitures, tandis que deux ambulanciers examinaient minutieusement les deux jeunes. Température, pression, rythme cardiaque, toutes les formalités leurs furent imposés…

- Avez-vous mal quelque part Mademoiselle ? interrogea le premier au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non… Je ne pense pas…

- Avez-vous été brulée ou écorchée par un objet brulant ?

- Non plus, répondit simplement Rose.

- Pas de fièvres, de vomissements, de mots de tête ?

- Non… Enfin si, mais c'est passé… Je crois que rire a été un remède des plus efficaces contre les nausées, s'amusa à répondre Rose en jetant un regard espiègle à Cob.

- Eh bien je ne vois rien de grave à votre état alors, déclara le secouriste.

Il retira le tensiomètre du bras de Rose, le rangea et se retourna de nouveau face à elle :

- Mais je pense que vous devriez passer à l'hôpital quand même, histoire de s'assurer que vous n'avez pas de troubles cérébraux… Alors le plus simple serait de monter avec nous dans le camion… Vous pourriez être auscultée de suite !

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Enfin… se mit-elle à bégayer.

- Il y a un problème ? questionna l'ambulancier.

Il y avait même un sacré problème… Mais Rose ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à un Homme tel que lui… Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'expliquer à un Moldu...

Les hôpitaux lui était proscrits, point à la ligne.

Mais comment leur expliquer ?

- En réalité Rose s'inquiète pour sa mère, répliqua Cob qui en avait lui aussi terminé avec les diagnostics du deuxième secouriste…

Rose ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter de quelques centimètres sur le brancard sur lequel elle avait pris place. Sa présence était toujours aussi apaisante, mais elle ne s'habituait décidemment pas à le voir surgir de n'importe où…

Elle ne fut pas du tout convaincue du ton sur lequel Cob avait sorti sa réplique… Elle paraissait tout sauf sincère ! Mais à son grand étonnement, l'infirmier goba l'excuse sans faire d'histoire…

- Oui je comprend, répondit-il simplement. Elle doit certainement s'inquiéter vu l'heure… Mais passer à l'hôpital dans les jours qui viennent ne te ferait pas de mal… Penses-y ! ajouta-t-il en remballant ses appareils et autres instruments médicaux… Je vous laisse les jeunes, je vais rejoindre mon collègue, s'excusa-t-il ensuite avant de retourner au camion.

Une fois hors de vue, Rose se retourna vers Cob et le dévisagea…

- Comment as-tu réussi à être aussi convainquant avec une attitude aussi douteuse ?

- Ben j'ai dis la vérité non ? s'étonna-t-il…

Rose reçut la question comme une véritable gifle en pleine figure… Que sa mère s'inquiète pour elle, oui, mais l'inverse n'était pas forcément évident… Si Rose s'était décidée à rentrer, c'était surtout pour poser de nouvelles questions à Hermione… Et la seule idée de la revoir l'angoissait…

- Non ? renchérit-il de plus belle.

- Si… Mais… Disons qu'entre elle et moi… c'est pas la joie en ce moment…

- Oh ! Alors je raccompagnerai cette dame jusque chez elle, forçant ainsi sa mère à réaliser à quel point la vie de sa fille est importante, lui permettant ainsi de l'enlacer chaleureusement, prouvant alors à sa malchanceuse de fille à quel point elle l'aime… la taquina-t-il.

Rose sourit et lui jeta un coup de poing innocent dans le ventre, avant de repartir bras dessus, bras dessous vers les carcasses brulées…

~#~#~#~

- Alors là j'avoue que je ne comprend pas, s'étonna l'un des pompiers. Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Cob et Rose s'étaient rapprochés de leurs voitures enfin éteintes, attendant un compte rendu des sapeurs pompiers. Mais ce qu'ils avaient vu leur paraissait tout aussi invraisemblable qu'aux pros des flammes…

Ne restait bien entendue de la voiture grise de Rose que les tôles et la ferraille, mais la voiture de Cob avait été miraculeusement épargnée… L'arrière du pick-up avait eu un peu chaud, la peinture n'était pas aussi étincelante qu'une heure plus tôt, mais la voiture en elle-même n'était pas détériorée…

Rose ne comprenait pas non plus… Son visage s'était décomposé à la vue de sa petite voiture trépassée, mais son visage s'était encore plus tordu de douleur lorsqu'elle vit que seule la sienne avait pris feu… Cob paraissait aussi étonné qu'elle. Lorsque Rose releva la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard ahuris, elle ne fut que plus abasourdie. Cob était d'un blanc étrange, il avait perdu toute sa vitalité et la joie de vivre qu'il avait tant dévoilé à Rose dans l'heure précédente pour lui rendre le sourire… Il paraissait choqué, complètement déstabilisé… Ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la réaction attendue : Rose, d'abord jalouse de la tournure des évènements, s'était attendue à ce que Cob soit soulagé et heureux de pouvoir récupérer sa voiture « comme neuve »… Mais à la place, elle s'était retrouvée face à un homme complètement figé, comme si la vie l'avait déserté. Il paraissait malade, au bord de l'évanouissement…

Rose lui agrippa immédiatement la main, répandant sa propre chaleur, sa propre énergie dans la paume de son nouveau voisin…

- Cob ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Cob ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Rose changea alors de position et vint se planter face à lui, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que Cob ne prenne conscience que Rose se trouvait en face de lui… Le regard de la rousse était remplie d'inquiétude… Ses yeux encore quelques peu rougis par les fumées s'étaient embués d'une fine couche de larmes, cherchant impuissantes la cause de son « évasion »… Elle paraissait véritablement effrayée et ses prunelles couleurs noisettes reflétaient toute l'anxiété qu'elle tentait inutilement de cacher aux yeux des autres. Cob d'abord surpris par cette réaction, en fut rapidement enchanté… La tournure des évènements lui facilitait la tache de la meilleure façon qu'il soit...

Celui-ci respira calmement, savourant avec joie la première étape de son triomphe, puis se concentra le mieux possible pour afficher son sourire le plus sincère à la rouquine en face de lui…

Le résultat fut immédiat, Rose afficha à son tour un sourire de soulagement…


	15. Le Commencement

_Nous revoici dans l'esprit de Hermione qui ne cesse de se rappeler les évènements passés..._

_Je vous préviens que ce n'est pas un chapitre très jovial..._

_Sorry !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le commencement…**

.

La soirée était claire… Aucun nuage ne venait entacher le clair de lune. Une multitude d'étoile brillaient au-dessus du perron. Sur les marches, elle attendait. Elle attendait depuis bientôt six heures. Six heures durant lesquelles elle avait prié de nombreuses fois dans l'espoir de la voir revenir… Depuis que la nuit était tombée, elle n'avait cessé de regarder le ciel… cherchant une réponse à ses questions…

Elle avait prié, supplié, imploré son pardon à tous ceux qu'elle chérissait. On lui avait trop pris. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus rien hormis Rose. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre à nouveau…

Son cœur avait trop souffert de l'amour qu'on lui avait retiré… D'abord Ginny, Lily, Harry puis Hugo… et maintenant Ron. Rose était la seule personne qu'il lui restait… Si elle aussi la quittait, Hermione n'aurait d'autre choix que de partir à son tour… Rejoindre les siens. Rejoindre tous ceux qui s'était battus à ses côtés durant sa jeunesse rejoindre tous ceux qui se battaient encore aujourd'hui et qui périssaient par dizaine chaque jours… Elle irait tous les rejoindre. Ses amis, sa famille, et tous ces sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui comme elle s'étaient acharnés à revendiquer une vie meilleure. Une vie où la guerre, le sang et les larmes n'étaient pas un sujet quotidien. Hermione priait tout en observant les étoiles. Implorant tour à tour Ginny en contemplant l'étoile polaire, puis Harry lorsque son regard se tournait vers Orion, et enfin Ron lorsque Altaïr apparaissait plus tard dans la nuit. Son astrologie elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts depuis ses seize ans… Mais aujourd'hui elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque… L'observant chaque nuit depuis maintenant sept ans.

La journée avait été fraiche et la température de la soirée n'était guère des plus attrayantes. Pourtant, Hermione se refusait à rentrer chercher une veste. Elle préférait mourir de froid à attendre sa fille toute la nuit que de lâcher le ciel des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde. La nuit était le monde des défunts. Cette nuit ne devait en aucun cas être celle de Rose. Les morts pouvaient attendre, aucune nouvelle étoile ne viendrait prendre place dans son champs de vision cette nuit là.

Le 18 octobre n'était pas une date à marquer d'une croix rouge dans son calendrier. Le 18 octobre ne serait pas sali une nouvelle fois par l'annonce prématurée de la mort d'un membre de sa famille… Aussi Hermione tremblante de froid, serra un peu plus les dents et resserra d'avantage le mince tricot qu'elle portait sur les épaules.

Recroquevillée contre la rambarde de l'escalier, Hermione se sentait plus seule que jamais. Cette solitude lui rappelait avec mécontentement la manière dont tout avait basculé, lui rappelant pourquoi elle et sa famille avaient de nouveau eu des gros problèmes.

~#~#~#~

« « Hermione ne se rappelait que trop bien cette chambre d'hôpital… Depuis la petite chambre de St Mangouste, on pouvait apercevoir une ligne de bus, longée de grands et larges trottoirs. Les Moldus s'entrecroisaient à longueur de journée sur le bitume, trop concentrés sur leurs petits problèmes de pacotille, ignorant tout du drame qui occupait les esprits de la famille Weasley. Hermione venait souvent s'accouder sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant le va-et-vient continu dans les rues de Londres. Cela faisait deux jours que l'accident s'était produit.

Le corps de Lily avait été descendu à la morgue, et les Weasley s'étaient finalement rendu à l'évidence que Ginny ne reviendrait plus. Ils avaient ainsi autorisé les Médicomages à réunir Ginny et sa fille. Toutes deux avaient été allongées avec soins dans la même pièce, leurs lit se jouxtant de quelques centimètres, et ce à la demande de la famille, pour ainsi réunifier une mère et sa fille adorée. Lily avait toujours été le plus précieux des trésors aux yeux de Ginny. Elle aimait ses fils avec passion, mais l'amour que lui avait porté sa propre mère, Molly Weasley, avait coulé dans ses veines, et le même schéma s'était répété lorsque la jeune rouquine avait aussi eu la chance d'avoir une fille. Ginny avait toujours souffert à l'idée de laisser un jour sa fille partir elle aussi pour Poudlard. Mais ça, seule Hermione le savait. Ginny et elle avaient été plus que des amies. Elles avaient été à tour de rôle la confidente, la tante puis la marraine… Leurs vies respectives n'avaient aucun secret pour l'autre. Elle connaissaient les moindres détails de leur existence. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione, pour soulager le reste de sa famille, avait suggéré de les réunir, ensemble, accolées ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Jusqu'à ce que corps redevienne poussière. C'était l'unique argument qui avait convaincu la famille Weasley de se séparer du corps encore vivant de leur fille, bien que son âme – elle – avait complètement disparue. Aussi Hermione avait-elle été autant touchée par la disparition de sa belle-sœur que le reste des siens.

Deux jour étaient passés depuis l'accident, et James et Albus n'étaient toujours pas au courant. La famille n'avait su que leurs dire…

Lily, oui. Mais que dire de Ginny ? Les enfants la considéreraient-elle toujours comme vivante ? Les enfants leurs en voudraient-ils pour avoir abandonner leur mère sans lui dire au revoir ? Et que dire de Harry ? Même les adultes ne savaient pas quoi penser pour eux-mêmes. Alors que raconter à des enfants ?

Toutes ces questions s'étaient additionnées à tant d'autre… Fallait-il organiser un enterrement tout de suite ? Fallait-il attendre qu'Harry ne se réveille ? Ou qu'il les rejoigne ? Aurait-il seulement une chance de s'en tirer vivant ? Il ne montrait aucun signe de guérison depuis 48h et ne semblait pas prêt à se battre pour vivre…

Les larmes avaient coulées à flot lorsque la première lettre d'Albus fut reçut… Il expliquait, jovial et enjoué, qu'il avait été choisi par la maison Serpentard, mais qu'il n'avait eu aucune crainte à s'y rendre depuis qu'il avait su que son deuxième prénom n'était autre que celui d'un des plus grands sorciers de la Grande Guerre et qu'il avait été directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il rabâchait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait tout de suite sympathiser avec quelques camarades de classes et qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à remballer James lorsque ce dernier avait commenté son admission à Serpentard.

Personne n'avait eu le courage de répondre quelque chose. Aussi, lorsqu'une deuxième lettre d'Albus, jointe à une de James, fut reçut, personne n'avait osé la décacheter. Finalement, Hermione s'était acquittée de cette tache, et l'avait lue à voix haute, dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd, où ils avaient élu domicile pour les jours à venir :

_Cher Papa, chère Maman,_

_Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir reçut de lettre de votre part ce matin au déjeuner… J'ai d'abord cru que vous n'aviez pas reçut ma lettre, mais le retour de ma chouette à la volière m'en a prouvé le contraire… Je me suis alors tourné vers James – qui soit dit en passant en a profité pour ce payer ma tête une fois de plus – pour lui demander s'il avait reçu quelque chose. Et apparemment, lui non plus n'a rien reçu… A son grand étonnement. Il m'a certifié que lors de son affectation chez Gryffondor, une lettre de félicitation l'avait attendu sur sa table de chevet le lendemain matin, malgré l'heure plus que matinale._

_Je me demandais donc si vous aviez été déçus de mon affectation, ou si il se passait un problème quelconque qui justifierait ce retard inquiétant…_

_Il me semble que James aussi vous a envoyé une lettre, et je pense que son contenu ne doit pas beaucoup différer de la mienne…_

_J'espère néanmoins que ce n'est pas mon appartenance à Serpentard qui vous aurait fait honte… Tu m'avais pourtant promis papa que tu serais fier de moi quelque soit le résultat…_

_J'attends avec impatience votre réponse. Vous me manquer déjà, j'espère que l'on se reverra très vite._

_Je vous aime._

_Bisous à vous deux et à Lily._

_Albus S.P._

Ces derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans la gorge d'Hermione, cette dernière ne pouvant plus articulé ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, la douleur comprimant la totalité de son corps. Ron s'était précipité d'aller la retrouver, l'aidant ainsi à s'assoir sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la grande pièce poussiéreuse. Chacun pleurait dans son coin, des ruisseaux de larmes encore plus important que le veille s'écoulant sur les joues de chaque Weasley. La lettre d'Albus gisait à terre, tout autant que celle de James, qu'Hermione n' aurait eu le courage d'ouvrir. Le contenu de cette dernière, toujours fermée, était déjà connu de tous. De la même manière que son frère, James s'inquiétait, et cela se voyait déjà sur l'enveloppe, son écriture fine et penchée ayant fait place à une calligraphie grossière, des taches d'encre ornant les coins de l'étui.

Personne n'avait plus prononcé un mot de la journée, et Hermione, incapable de supporter une minute de plus cette ambiance pesante, avait pris son sac et était sortie de la maison sans demander son reste. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette pression. Toute la famille subissait la même épreuve, mais aucun de leurs enfants n'était encore au courant. Or Hermione savait les enfants intelligents et futés. Si James, Albus et Rose commençaient à parler de leur courrier, tous comprendraient très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, même Hermione et Ron n'avaient eu le courage de répondre à la lettre de leur propre fille, accueillis par la maison Gryffondor comme tout le monde l'imaginait.

Et Hermione commençait à craquer. Elle détestait mentir, et encore plus à ses enfants. Hugo avait été placé chez ses grands-parents Moldus, le temps de régler ces désagréments. Hermione avait longtemps hésité à lui faire subir un sortilège d'amnésie, pour oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vu… Mais Ron avait su la convaincre que, de toute manière, ils devraient très vite lui raconter la vérité.

Aussi Hermione avait-elle eu besoin de prendre l'air, essayant de réfléchir au bien des enfants. James et Albus devaient à tout pris être mis au courant le plus vite possible. Et Rose devait aussi savoir. Il s'agissait après tout de sa cousine, de sa tante et peut-être aussi de son oncle.

Hermione n'avait fait que quelques mètres lorsque Ron vint la rejoindre, la serrant contre lui. Hermione qui s'était sentie seule et abandonnée encore quelques minutes avant, ressentie immédiatement le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Ron avait été autant affecté qu'elle. Et les mots avaient alors été inutiles. Un seul regard avait suffit. Aussi se rendirent-ils jusqu'au centre de Londres, où au détour d'une cabine téléphonique, ils pénétrèrent dans St Mangouste.

Ils avaient rejoins la chambre où dormait paisible Harry. Hermione s'était donc installée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, s'imaginant noyée dans la foule de Moldu juste en dessous, tandis que Ron prit une chaise et vint s'assoir à droite de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de culpabiliser, même si le silence régnait en lui, depuis deux jours. Hermione parvenait à lire cette peine et ce crime dont il se sentait responsable dans ses yeux. Une fois encore, Ron s'était placé aux côtés de Harry, lui avait pris la main, la serrant chaque jour plus fort. Ronald était persuadé que la douleur finirait par le réveiller, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione savait que ce geste était pour Ron une manière de supplier Harry de lui pardonner ses erreurs. La façon dont chaque jour Ron serrait un peu plus le poignet de Harry ne reflétait que trop bien la manière dont s'accroissait la peine de ce dernier. Cette poigne de plus en plus agressive n'était que le pâle reflet de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'homme.

Jamais Ron n'avait prononcé un mot à l'intention de Harry. Hermione avait tenté de « parler » avec son meilleur ami, mais elle avait toujours été trop vite rattrapée par son propre chagrin et les larmes l'avaient toujours empêchée de terminer sa conversation.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous deux avaient besoin de parler. Ils exprimaient le besoin de se confier à la légende… se confier à leur meilleur ami. Aucun membre de la famille n'était parvenu à annoncer à Harry la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, bien que ce dernier ne soit conscient et à milles lieux de revenir parmi les vivants.

Une nouvelle fois encore, la solitude avait pris en tenaille l'esprit d'Hermione l'espace de quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne se lance dans un monologue attristant. Elle savait que cette fois-ci elle devrait aller au bout de ses actes et expliquer la totalités des évènements à son ami.

Persuadée que la tache lui serait plus facile si elle se concentrait sur l'horizon, Hermione commença à parler :

- Bonjour Harry, avait-elle annoncée d'abord hésitante. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Les médecins Moldus sont persuadés que les patients plongés dans le coma perçoivent malgré tout les sons et les odeurs… Alors je vais me fier à leur jugement, et te faire un peu la conversation…

Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de refouler quelques larmes perceptibles aux coins des yeux…

- Alors voilà, reprit-elle, je ne sais pas de quoi tu te rappelles, mais je vais essayer de résumer les évènements… Sans doute te souviens-tu d'être aller accompagner James et Albus jusqu'au Poudlard Express il y a deux jours de cela… Eh bien en rentrant…

Pour la seconde fois, la mère de famille s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour reprendre courage… mais plutôt pour chercher ses mots. Ron étant présent dans la même pièce, elle savait que le moindre mot de travers le plongerait dans une déprime encore plus importante. Aussi les mots « courses », « paris », « stupidité » et « honneur » étaient à bannir le plus loin possible de cette conversation.

- En rentrant donc nous avons eu un accident… Un accident… dans lequel Lily a perdu la vie.

…

Hermione se concentra sur la lèvre qu'elle était en train mordre pour ne pas verser de larmes et continua, la voix malgré tout cassée :

- Ron et moi avons fait tout notre possible pour vous sauver… Mais le temps était contre nous et…

Malgré toute sa détermination, Hermione ne parvint pas à contenir ses larmes et encore une fois elle ne put raconter la tragique histoire à son meilleur ami. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle entendit Ron prendre le relais et raconter la suite. Sa voix était neutre. Aucun sentiment ne perlait à travers les mots prononcés. Et cette voix était inquiétante. Ron, qui pourtant se tenait pour responsable de la mort de Ginny et de Lily, ne formula d'aucune manière son implication dans l'histoire et continua à raconter la version arrangée d'Hermione.

Lorsque le récit pris fin, Ron se cala au fond de sa chaise et retomba dans une morosité attristante. La jeune épouse qui avait repris le contrôle de soi quitta l'horizon des yeux pour se tourner vers Harry. Elle s'appuya contre le bout du lit et se mit à parler à voix basse :

- Harry, on a besoin de ton aide ! Ginny et Lily ne sont plus là, mais on ne doit surtout pas oublier que James et Albus sont toujours présents… On ne les a toujours pas mis au courant. Je t'en supplie Harry ! Aide nous ! Dis nous comment les aider EUX ! Comment doit-on leur annoncer ? Comment ? COMMENT ?

Hermione avait complètement perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Figée de terreur devant l'épreuve qui les attendait, son regard s'était complètement perdu dans le vide… Le visage blême, la terreur avait pris possession de ses sens. Elle s'était cramponnée au barreaux du lit, cherchant à s'encrer au sol, se terrant ainsi à la vue des innombrables problèmes qui lui faisaient face.

Ron une nouvelle fois s'était levé et avait prit la parole…

- Harry, on va aller chercher les enfants à l'école. On leur racontera la vérité… Pour Ginny aussi. Quant à toi, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on pourra leur dire. Mais une chose est sure c'est que je leur dirais que tu es vivant. Ne les déçoit pas ! Ils auront besoin d'un père aimant dans cette épreuve.

Et sur cette voix cassante et brutale, Ron avait empoigné le bras de sa femme et était sorti de la pièce… Il s'était retourné une dernière fois vers l'homme alité et avait prononcé seulement quatre mots :

« Tu dois vivre Harry ! »

Ces paroles avaient fait frissonner Hermione de la tête aux pieds… » »

~#~#~#~

Tout autant qu'Hermione frissonna lorsque, se retirant avec peine de ses pensées, se figeait devant elle une voiture noire dont les phares éblouissants l'empêchaient de voir distinctement son propriétaire…

Elle ne put entendre que le claquement d'une portière alors que l'on coupait le moteur du quatre-quatre…


	16. Parking

_Hello ! C'est avec des mois de retard et de profond mépris envers moi-même que je poste ENFIN un semblant de chapitre_

_..._

_Je dis "semblant" car vous le remarquerez très vite, ce dernier est inhabituellement court et d'une extrême naiveté !_

_Il me fait un peu penser à ces très chers bisounours ! Mais bon, étant donné que je n'ai encore jamais écrit de chapitres à l'eau de Rose (sans jeu de mot bidon svp ^^ ), je me suis dis que vous ne m'en voudriez pas pour ces quelques lignes qui composent ce drôle de chapitre !_

_Et puis l'extrême épaisseur de ce chapitre s'explique également par les dernières phrases de celui-ci..._

_Comment faire une bonne mayonnaise si on ne prend pas le temps de faire monter la sauce ? ^^_

_En clair, il faut bien un minimum de suspens..._

_Bon, j'en termine avec mon bla bla et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_..._

_A bientôt et encore merci à tous pour continuer de lire cette fic ! Sans vous mes chers reviewers, elle serait morte depuis longtemps !_

_Bises_

_**N**ana_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Parking**

**.**

Lorsque Rose sortit de la voiture, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un frisson à la vue de sa mère. Cette dernière était debout, sur le perron, et regardait avec étonnement la voiture si imposante du jeune Cob. Rose ne savait trop comment se comporter. Elle avait fugué après avoir claqué la porte de manière mémorable… Mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation, Rose n'osait plus se mouvoir et resta bêtement sur place, se tordant nerveusement les doigts, tentant désespérément de se rappeler le discours préparé dans la voiture. Ce voyage l'avait d'autant plus mise mal-à-l'aise que le trajet s'était effectué dans un silence de mort. Alors que Cob avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise à la suite de l'accident, il n'avait plus pipé mot à partir du moment où ils étaient rentrés en voiture.

.

Rose avait tout de suite pensé qu'il était en colère, où que la situation le mettait mal à l'aise… Mais après un certain temps, elle était parvenue à se persuader que si quelqu'un devait être en colère ou mal à l'aise dans l'histoire, c'était bien elle !

Elle s'était donc entièrement concentrée sur les propos qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir à sa mère pour que ceux-ci aient l'air un minimum plausible…

Mais Rose demeurait parfaitement immobile et déconcertée face à la silhouette de sa mère. Complètement paniquée, Rose n'entendit même pas Cob s'approcher d'elle.

- Ça va aller tu verras, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Rose sursauta de quelques millimètres avant de percevoir la clarté des yeux de son nouveau voisin. Ils étaient clairs et plein d'assurance. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle afficha un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres gercées par les multiples larmes déversées au cours de la journée.

- Oui ! eut-elle juste le temps de murmurer avant que Cob ne lui prenne la main.

Complètement étourdie par les événements de cette folle journée, Rose ne protesta pas, et se contenta de marcher derrière lui en direction de la maison…

- Bonsoir ! émit le jeune homme à destination d'Hermione.

- B… Bonsoir, répondit-elle toujours surprise.

- Je m'appelle Cob. Je suis votre nouveau voisin, j'habite depuis aujourd'hui à quelques mètres de votre charmante maison.

- Oh ! s'exclama rassurée Hermione. Bonsoir ! Je me prénomme Hermione. Je suis la mère de Rose.

- Enchanté madame… s'exclama le jeune garçon.

- Hum, Rose ? s'interrogea Hermione, cette dernière toujours cachée derrière l'impressionnante carrure de Cob.

.

Après une micro seconde d'hésitation qui lui parut une éternité, Rose lâcha la main de Cob et se présenta encore honteuse devant sa mère. Mais aucun mot supplémentaire ne vint à franchir ses lèvres.

Devant ce mutisme total, Cob reprit la parole, espérant ainsi disperser la gène qui s'était installée entre les deux femmes.

- Madame, Rose et moi avons eu un léger accrochage en voiture ce soir. Ce qui explique, partiellement, son retard… enfin je crois ? exposa-t-il en cherchant à croiser le regard de la fautive.

- Euh, oui… confirma Rose. En partie…

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Hermione. Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention non seulement de sa fille, mais aussi à l'intension du jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle.

- Heureusement non… continua-t-il. Physiquement aucun dommage. Mais il en ait tout autre concernant la voiture de Rose… Et…

Cob hésita une seconde, puis de rapprocha avec douceur de la mère de famille :

- Je crois que Rose est aussi, disons, fragilisée par ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. Elle est extrêmement nerveuse et je pense qu'elle a subit un choc émotionnel important… Je crois qu'elle est particulièrement inquiète concernant votre réaction, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oh Rosie, ma chérie… Viens là, s'exclama-t-elle inquiète et attendrie.

Hermione descendit quelques marches tandis que Rose se rendit en pleur dans les bras de sa mère.

.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse, s'excusa Cob le plus naturellement possible en contournant les deux demoiselles.

- Cob ! s'écria du mieux qu'elle le put Rose. Rentre donc un moment à l'intérieur ! Viens prendre un café !

- Non merci, refusa amicalement le colosse. Je préfère vous laisser… Nous nous reverrons bien vite de toute manière.

- Oui, acquiesça la rouquine. Je passerai…

- Sans soucis. Bonne soirée Rose, déclara Cob un sourire d'une extrême tendresse collé sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit ! répondit cette dernière.

- Madame ! ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Bonsoir Cob ! Et merci pour tout… Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi mais je crois avoir compris que je vous reverrai très vite, conclut Hermione en regardant avec sympathie sa fille, puis leur nouveau voisin, avant de revenir sur le visage de son enfant.

.

Cob grimpa en voiture et recula dans l'allée. Il parcouru ainsi quelques mètres, jusqu'à se trouver suffisamment loin de la petite maison pour s'arrêter et décrocher son téléphone.

Il composa le seul numéro qu'il connaisse et n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que l'interlocuteur ne décroche :

- Oui ? demanda simplement une voix rauque et antipathique.

- J'en ai terminé avec l'étape numéro un !

- Très bien, s'enthousiasma la voix. Tu peux désormais passer en phase deux… Mais attention à toi ! Tu n'es pas seul à désirer le corps de cette fille !

- Oui ! Je m'en suis rendu compte !

- Je te laisse carte blanche ! Cependant, veille à ne pas trop l'écorcher ! Je la voudrais encore en bonne santé si possible !

- Sans problème ! dit-il en raccrochant…


	17. Complications

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

_Désolée, désolée, désolée ! _

_J'avais plus l'inspiration et je voulais surtout pas pondre un chapitre à l'eau de " Rose " ( ^^ ) comme le précédent !_

_Mais heureusement, les vacances sont arrivées ! ET devinez où je suis partie ?_

_SUR LES TRACES DE HARRY POTTER !_

_En fait je suis juste parti au Royaume Unis ! Principalement en Ecosse ! J'ai visité plein de lieux où ils ont tourné, etc... et ces paysages magnifiques ont été un déclic ! ça me rappelait tellement les livres que j'ai lu et relu que je me suis mise à écrire tous les soirs dans ma chambre d'hôtel !_

_Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, plus long que d'habitude ( inspiration écossaise oblige ), vous plaira._

_On découvre notamment comment Rose a ENFIN appris la vérité de la bouche de sa mère... Alors petit Flash-Back bien sur !_

_._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'être toujours là !_

_A bientôt !_

_Nana_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Complications**

**.**

En réalité, Rose n'avait pas réussi à prononcer le moindre mot après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte. Mais Hermione avait quand même compris l'essentiel… Sa fille était vivante, s'était son principal soucis, et s'en voulait probablement pour l'histoire de la veille. N'étant jamais parvenu à la faire cesser de pleurer, elle en avait déduis que Rose ne pouvait pas se noyer dans son chagrin pour un accident de voiture uniquement.

Hermione avait bien tenté de faire parler sa fille. Elle avait essayé de négocier quelques mots, mais sans aucun succès. Elle n'aurait eus aucun mal à utiliser l'occlumencie sur sa propre fille, mais elle savait que Rose viendrait à parler d'elle-même quand le temps et la situation le permettrait.

De plus, Hermione commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter de l'étendue des pouvoirs de Rose. Elle avait espéré que l'autarcie dans laquelle Rose vivait depuis six ans lui aurait complètement fait oublier la magie. Mais Hermione revoyait encore le regard flamboyant et saisissant de sa fille, la veille au soir, lorsque cette dernière avait contré le sortilège interdit avec une facilité étonnamment inquiétante. Il était alors venu à l'esprit d'Hermione que l'isolement et la « perte de contrôle » des pouvoirs magiques de sa fille avait eu l'effet contraire à celui espérer : Rose n'avait pas oublier la magie mais l'aurait conserver au fond d'elle-même, et l'aurait peut-être même inconsciemment modelé pour en faire une arme d'esprit terriblement dangereuse.

Par les temps courus, il était véritablement alarmant qu'un tel don puisse être découvert… voire exploiter.

Aussi Hermione ne pris aucun risque à se plonger pour une deuxième fois dans l'esprit sinueux de sa fille. Elle en avait un bien mauvais souvenir… Ron également.

~#~#~#~

Rose fut parcouru d'un frisson alors que l'aurore pointait à peine son nez. Se redressant avec difficulté, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup bougé depuis la veille au soir. Cob parti, elle était allée s'assoir en larme dans le canapé, nichée dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'avait depuis pas changé de place… Cette dernière avait passé la nuit allongée sur le divan, un patchwork étendue de tout son long. Sa mère, elle, était endormie sur le sofa en face d'elle, installée dans la position la plus désagréable que Rose puisse imaginer pour dormir. Rose jeta un regard furtif vers la pendule qui trônait dans le salon. Cette dernière était d'une laideur incroyable. Elle mesurait un peu moins de deux mètres et était taillée dans un bois sombre, très clairement significatif de son âge : un bois dur et imprégné des années passées. Ron n'avait jamais voulu s'en débarrasser sans jamais en expliquer la raison. Les aiguilles étaient fixées sur onze heures vingt-sept … du soir ! C'était l'heure à laquelle Rose avait laissé exploser sa colère trois semaines plus tôt… Rose ne put qu'éprouver du regret vis-à-vis de son acte, mais ne cessait de revisualiser la scène à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de l'imposante sonneuse de cloches.

.

_(Flash back)_

« « Ceci devait faire quelques heures environ que Rose était sortie de son coma et qu'Hermione l'avait quittée, lui ordonnant de dormir. Mais Rose n'avait eu aucune envie de dormir. Trop de questions résonnaient dans sa tête, fendant son pauvre crane chaque fois un peu plus. Elle avait commencé à héberger un mal de tête inhabituellement imposant. Allongée sur le dos, elle n'avait cessé d'observer le plafond qui commençait sérieusement à s'effriter. La première question qui lui tapait sur le système était la présence de sa mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'adresse complète de la maison, Hermione s'étant largement contentée d'un « Cleveland, USA » quant à son père, il n'avait jamais eu de correspondance avec sa mère depuis leur divorce. Chose d'autant plus inquiétante, son père n'avait pas été présent à son réveil, et ne semblait pas être présent dans le moindre recoin de ce pays d'après le regard empli de désespoir quelques heures plus tôt de sa mère. D'ailleurs cette vision dans les yeux d'une ex-femme ne devait pas exister si l'on part du principe « ordinaire » que deux adultes divorcés ne ressentent plus aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Rose n'avait cessé de s'imaginer quels types de relations ses parents avaient entretenus durant les années passées. Mais elle ne parvint jamais à confronter le visage de ses parents sans autre expression faciale qu'un dégout sans bornes. Pas de sourire ni le moindre étirement de lèvres rien que des froncements de sourcils et des regards empli de dégouts. Ces deux êtres humains étaient physiquement incompatibles. La fusion de ses deux visages n'inspirait vraiment rien à Rose si ce n'est son propre reflet, chose dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'existence. Et pourtant…

Cette question la perturba longtemps…

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Rose se releva lentement, s'attendant à voir tourner le plafond. Mais à sa grande surprise, aucune étoile ne vint à sa rencontre. Rose releva les nombreuses couvertures qui la maintenaient au chaud pour s'apercevoir que l'une de ses jambes était recouverte de bandages et l'autre de nombreux hématomes. Rose ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et contempla inquiète le reste de son corps : la main gauche était immobilisée dans un bandage très serré, l'empêchant de bouger son pouce. Quand à son épaule droite, elle n'était nullement recouverte, mais une légère douleur venait lui rappeler que son coma n'avait pas été le seul dommage subit par son corps. Rose inspecta ainsi chaque centimètre de sa peau, vérifiant que chaque doigt bougeait, et qu'aucun membre ne manquait à l'appel. Puis lentement, avec un extrême précaution, Rose releva sa jambe droite, puis la gauche, pour les faire pendre sur le flanc droit de son lit. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, Rose apposa son poids sur ses pieds avec de grandes précautions, sa main droite intacte cramponnée à l'une des poutres du lit à baldaquin, prête à se rattraper si ses jambes devaient céder sous le poids de la jeune fille. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas, et Rose marcha calmement vers le miroir qui lui exposa ma totalité de son corps. Le reflet renvoyé n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune Rose quelques jours auparavant. Cette dernière était fraiche, pleine de vie et bien en chair, quand le miroir ne reflétait que le cadavre d'une adolescente. Ses joues étaient creusées, des cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses paupières fatiguées et son teint de pêche avait viré au gris. Même ses cheveux, d'ordinaires flamboyants avaient pris une teinte grisonnante, comme si Rose avait approché la cinquantaine. Mais ce qui stupéfia le plus la jeune fille fut sa perte de poids. Elle nageait littéralement dans son pantalon et avait perdu une bonne taille de bonnet. Soulevant son T-shirt de quelques centimètres, Rose put apercevoir ses cotes à travers sa fine peau et les os de son bassin s'exhibaient, laissant à la jeune fille un corps cadavérique.

Rose eut un haut le cœur : ce n'était certainement pas le corps de rêve qu'elle aurait tant aimé posséder. Rose attrapa un plaid qui trainait sur le rocking-chair et s'en entoura, espérant cacher son propre reflet. Espérant camoufler le corps zombifié qui était le siens. D'autant plus qu'en dehors de ses couvertures la température était beaucoup plus basse. Une fois emmitouflée des pieds à la tête, Rose descendit silencieusement l'escalier. Elle avait en réalité peur de ce qui pourrait réellement l'attendre. Un cercueil ? Un autre invité ? Une lettre d'adieu de sa mère ? Aucun bruit ne fusait dans la petite maison de banlieue. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Rose passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la cuisine : rien ! Personne ! Elle écarta les rideaux au dessus de la petite table de bois et observa le perron : aucun signe de vie. Le hall d'entrée était toujours aussi vide à son retour. Rose rentra dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds, du moins pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une petite douleur ne revienne lui lancer la cheville. La pièce était aussi occupée d'habitants que le reste de la maison. La pendule dans le coin indiquait vingt trois heures. Rose n'avait aucune idée du jour qu'il pouvait être. Sa jambe commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal et Rose contourna le canapé en face d'elle afin d'aller s'assoir et contempler ce qui se passait à travers la baie vitrée. Mais Rose sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa mère était allongée sur le divan, dormant à poings fermés. La main gauche de sa mère pendait mollement sur le coté du canapé, en direction d'une boite en carton légèrement entrouverte.

Rose connaissait cette boite. C'était celle que son père conservait au fond de son placard et que Rose avait tenté d'ouvrir quelques années plus tôt avant de la refermer aussitôt, attristée par le contenu personnel qu'elle contenait. Rose n'avait plus jamais essayé de la rouvrir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, sa mère l'avait sortie, et Rose s'assit en tailleur juste à ses cotés. Hermione dormait toujours quand Rose ramassa la photo que sa mère avait laissé tomber par terre. Elle connaissait déjà cette photo : sa mère et son père, âgées de 16 ans au plus, bras dessus, bras dessous, un troisième bras agrippant l'épaule d'une Hermione 20 ans plus jeune. Sauf que cette fois, la partie découpée de la photo était quelques centimètres à cotés de la première partie. Cette moitié manquante était en piteux état : elle semblait avoir été froissée, déchirée, puis étrangement rafistolée. On distinguait de légers traits blancs reliant les parties déchirées de la photo. Avec une infime précaution Rose la ramassa de sa main droite et la porta face à son visage. Sur le cliché on pouvait voir un jeune homme du même âge que ses parents, souriant à pleines dents à l'objectif. Rose accola les deux moitiés et se rendit à l'évidence que ces trois là devaient être extrêmement proches. La photo était un tout et ne semblait prendre vie qu'une fois les deux moitiés assemblées. Rose crut même voir le sourire de sa mère s'étendre sur tout son visage le temps d'une seconde. Mais après quelques clignotements de paupières, Rose se rendit à l'évidence que la photo n'avait pas bougé et que le sourire de sa mère était toujours figé sur le cliché jauni par le temps.

Rose se concentra plus attentivement sur la photo de gauche celle représentant ce mystérieux jeune homme. Malgré son jeune âge derrière l'objectif, Rose était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette personne quelque part… sans savoir où et quand. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert éclatant et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Peut être un être cher ou un proche du passé ou bien simplement un camarade de classe ou un simple inconnu dans la rue… Rose ne savait plus vraiment. Mais elle se sentait proche de ces yeux. Elle leurs aurait dévoué toute sa confiance.

D'abord hésitante, Rose finit par repousser le couvercle en carton pour découvrir le contenu de cette mystérieuse boite. Stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit au fond Rose laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Etaient répandu au fond des dizaines de photographies dont le contenu remuait. La photo la plus imposante représentait une foule de personnes, toutes regroupées autour d'une maison à l'allure étrange. La plupart d'entre-elles étaient rousses, mais toutes faisaient de grands signes de la main en direction de Rose, comme si la photo avait pris vie. Rose avait à peine laissé échapper un son de sa bouche que déjà toutes les mains revenaient à leur position initiale… de la même manière que le sourire d'Hermione sur la photo précédente.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait été réveillée par le cri strident de sa fille et ouvrit brutalement les paupières. Quand elle découvrit sa fille assise en tailleur aux pieds du canapé les yeux levés vers elle, Hermione fut soulagée à l'idée que tout allait bien et que Rose avait l'air tout à fait calme et paisible.

- Oh Rosy ma chérie. C'est toi qui vient de crier ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à sa fille, se relevant lentement du canapé.

- Oui c'est moi maman. Oh excuse moi, je t'ai réveillée… Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est cette boite et ses photos qui m'ont surprises.

Le sourire qu'Hermione avait commencer à afficher se rétracta de suite à la vue de la boite ouverte et de la photo que sa fille tenait dans la main.

- Maman, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Rose à la vue des diverses couleurs que prenait tour à tour le visage de mère

Hermione était complètement figée, immobilisée par l'angoisse et la panique. Cette boite et son histoire n'existait plus aux yeux de Rose depuis ses douze ans, et celle-ci n'aurait jamais du en revoir le contenu.

Mais compte tenu des circonstances, Hermione n'avait plus vraiment le choix…

- Maman ? redoubla Rose pour être certaine que sa mère ait compris qu'on s'adressait à elle.

- Viens là ma puce, ordonna Hermione, ouvrant grand ses bras en signe d'invitation.

Rose se leva, non sans peine, et alla se loger entre les bras de sa mère. Une fois enveloppée du parfum enivrant que dégageait le cou d'Hermione, Rose commença à se détendre et à profiter du bien être de l'étreinte de sa mère. Toutes deux restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans un silence qui ne les empêcha, ni l'une, ni l'autre, de profiter de ce cours répit d'harmonie.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Rose laissa échapper la question qui lui trottait le plus dans la tête :

- Maman ?

- Mmmmm ? répliqua simplement Hermione, le nez plongé dans la chevelure de sa fille.

- Euh… Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer, mais se força à répondre à sa fille :

- Eh bien je suis à ton chevet depuis maintenant trois semaines.

- Trois semaines ? s'exclama Rose stupéfaite.

- Oui ma chérie. Je suis arrivée par le premier avion quand j'ai appris ton accid…

Le mot était parti sans réfléchir. Hermione s'était intérieurement jurée de ne pas prononcer le mot « accident », ni même de parler de l'incident dont sa fille avait été victime, de peur que cela ne provoque une réaction enchaine. Ce qui était justement en train de se produire dans le petit cerveau de sa fille.

- L'accident ! J'avais presque oublié ! Tout ça ! Mais comment ? Et, pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment ça … ? Dis moi ! Qu'est ce qui … Pourquoi ?

Rose ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ceux-ci restaient coincés au milieu de sa gorge comme prisonniers par son esprit. Rose commençait sérieusement à paniquer et tout ce qu'elle prononçait n'était que délire ou phrase sans queue ni tête.

Hermione tenta de serrer plus fort sa fille pour la calmer et la réconforter, mais rien n'y fit et Rose continua à débiter des questions incohérentes auxquelles Hermione n'avait même pas le temps de répondre.

- Rose calme toi s'il-te-plait, implorait la pauvre mère impuissante.

Mais Rose ne se contrôlait plus et des flots de larmes formaient une rivière sauvage, s'amplifiant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses yeux saturaient de larmes.

Hermione était complètement impuissante face à ces chutes du Niagara. Complètement paniquée, Hermione se mit à hausser la voix :

- ROSE ARRETE ! CALME TOI A LA FIN!

L'effet fut immédiat. De plus que Rose se dégagea des bras sécurisants de sa mère pour se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du canapé. Malgré ses yeux encore humidifiés par les larmes, les iris de Rose avaient repris vie, laissant des flammes à la place des pupilles… Son regard était mauvais.

Rose avait grandi ces six dernières années comme fille unique, et elle en avait pris les défauts. Elle détestait qu'on lui tienne tête et tenait à le faire savoir.

- Alors ? Comment as-tu su que j'avais été blessée ? cracha-t-elle. Hein ? Comment ?

- C'est ton père qui m'a prévenu… répondit lacement Hermione.

- Papa ? Je croyais que vous vous ignoriez le plus possible. Il me semblait que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole ? Un mensonge ? Un de plus ?

- Non Rose ! Non ! C'est vrai que Ron et moi ne nous sommes que très rarement ré-adressés la parole depuis votre départ. Mais nous connaissions chacun les coordonnées de l'autre en cas d'urgence te concernant.

- Mais est-ce qu'on va un jour 'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour là ?

- De quoi te rappelles tu ?

- Euh… De l'agression. Puis l'hopital. Et puis ce trajet étrange durant lequel j'ai cru mourir ! Je te jure maman ! J'étais prête à mourir. Je l'ai senti ! Je ne parvenais plus à respirer ! Je n'arrivais pas non plus à parler. Et puis j'entendais plus rien non plus ! C'étais horrible ! J'avais mal ! Ça brulait mais ça n'a jamais voulu partir ! Et puis quand ça a enfin disparu, j'ai refait tout le chemin à l'envers. La sensation était encore pire ! Et puis il y a eu toutes ces images que j'ai vu ! Je n'ai pas compris ! Certaines ne me disaient vraiment rien… Mais d'autres m'ont donné la chair de poule ! J'ai reconnu des visages ! Ceux que je pensais n'avoir jamais connu !

- Qui ça Rosy ?

- Euh…

Rose hésitait vraiment à parler de Scorpius à sa mère. Le visage enfantin qu'elle avait revu n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait rencontré trois semaines auparavant.

- Un garçon que j'ai croisé durant la journée dans un couloir du lycée, mentit Rose. Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup, puis se lança :

- Il y a une vérité que je dois te raconter.

Rose était septique. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la situation à laquelle elle était exposée. Mais patiente, elle attendit que sa mère commence à parler, sans la presser ou la contrarier. Cependant, Rose était mal à l'aise. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce fameux « voyage » qu'elle avait effectué avec son père, et elle était entièrement persuadée que ce que sa mère allait lui raconter avait forcément un rôle dans tout ce qui se passait depuis trois semaines.

Rose tendit la main à sa mère qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Un simple sourire de sa part suffit à la détendre et à l'encourager à parler.

- Hum… Voilà. Ce que je vais te raconter va surement te paraitre grotesque ou impossible. Mais tout ceci est bien réel…

Rose déglutit avec difficulté mais resta concentrée sur les lèvres de sa mère.

- Disons ma chérie que tu as vécu deux types de vie. Une première jusqu'à tes douze ans, et une deuxième : celle que tu vis depuis six ans. La première est la plus compliquée, la plus ombre mais aussi la plus triste. Quand tu as eu cette crise d'amnésie il y a six ans ton père et moi avons sauté sur l'occasion et nous sommes partis à l'étranger. Nous nous sommes alors juré de ne jamais te raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces douze premières années… pour ta propre sécurité !

- Donc en clair, ça fait des années que vous me mentez ! s'exclama Rose.

- Oui mais uniquement pour ta propre sécurité ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer en Grande Bretagne te ce qu'il s'y passe encore…

- Ça je ne risque pas ! Tu m'as toujours dis que ce que je croyais me souvenir n'était que des délires ou des rêves !

- Mais enfin Rose ! Laisse moi t'expliquer très clairement de quoi il retourne !

Rose émit un silence en guide de réponse. Hermione en profita pour continuer :

- La vie que tu vis depuis ton adolescence est exactement la même que quatre-vingt pour cent des êtres humains de cette planète. Mais il existe une minorité d'hommes et de femmes qui ne suivent pas le même type de vie. Ces personnes en question se sont moi, ton père, toi et tout le reste de la famille de Ron ainsi que bon nombre d'autres humains.

- Lui, là, il en fait aussi parti, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rose en tendant la moitié de photo déchirée à sa mère.

- Oui… souffla Hermione.

Elle paraissait complètement épuisée, mais aussi prise d'un grand chagrin.

- Nous sommes des sorciers Rose ! Et lui c'était notre meilleur ami à Ron et à moi, à l'époque ou nous étions à l'école.

- Des … Sorciers ?

- Oui Rosy. Tout comme nous, tu es dotée de pouvoirs. Mais tu as oublié tout ton savoir il y a six ans. Or il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ces dix dernières années, que lorsque tu es devenue amnésique, lorsque tu es devenue un être « normal », ton père et moi avons décidé de continuer à grandir et à vieillir avec toi, dans le même « monde ».

Hermione était complètement en pleur. Mais Rose restait totalement impassible. Attendant toujours plus d'explications.

Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort, Hermione développa :

- Notre meilleur ami se nommait Harry. Il a eu un terrible passé. Il a perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an. Ils ont été tués par un mage noir, un sorcier qui a très mal tourné, du nom de Voldemort. Et pendant nos sept années à l' école de sorcellerie magique, jusqu'à nos dix sept ans donc, ce mage a essayé de tuer Harry. Tout ceci a déclenché une guerre, et a entrainé la majorité du monde sorcier… Au final, Voldemort et son armée ont été terrassés, mais il y a eu des dizaines, des centaines de mort à travers tout le pays. Pendant plusieurs années, Harry a vécu normalement. Il s'est même marié et a eu des enfants. Nous étions alors toujours très proches. Mais l'année où tu es entré à Poudlard, l'école dont je t'ai parlé, Harry, sa femme et sa fille ont eu un accident de voiture. Les deux femmes n'ont pas survécu…

- Mais lui si, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Et c'est là que tout a commencé à déraper…

Hermione se noyait dans ses propres larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ses phrases devenaient à peine audibles…

- Il nous a tenu, ton père et moi, responsables de leurs mort. Et puis il a commencé à être rongé par son passé : par ces centaines de gens qui étaient mortes à cause de lui. A partir de ce jour là, Harry nous a quitté. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de son corps. Il n'était plus le même. Il a commencé à changer de personnalité et a accepter le poste de ministre de la magie qu'on lui proposait depuis des années. Sauf qu'il est devenu tellement obnubilé par ces dizaines de sorciers morts au combat qu'il s'est promi d'exterminer tout ceux qui en étaient responsables… Ron et moi y compris.

A partir de ce moment là, tout ce que Hermione parvenait à prononcer était inaudible aux oreilles de Rose. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs devenue terriblement blanche. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La suite, elle la connaissait… ou en parti du moins !

- Mais enfin, ça ne tiens pas debout ! parvint-elle à prononcer après avoir déglutit avec difficulté… Si ce Harry avait voulu exterminer les responsables de la mort de ces centaines de morts, il aurait du être le premier sur la liste ! Tu m'as bien dis que c'est à cause de lui que ce Vol-de-je sais-plus-quoi à déclenché une guerre ?

- Oui mais Harry est complètement devenu fou ! Il est parti du principe déroutant que si Voldemort avait voulu en finir avec lui, c'était parce que lui-même était fou et dérangé… Il n'a cessé de répéter pendant des jours et des jours que c'était à cause de son éducation ! Que c'était à cause des Moldus qui l'avaient élevé à l'orphelinat ! Il s'est mis à hurler que tout était de la faute des Moldus ! Des Moldus, tu te rends compte ? se mit à hurler la pauvre Hermione en pleure.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est à la fin des Moldus ? Merde ! Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !

Rose explosait littéralement malgré ses bandages et ses blessures, elle s'était relevée et s'était reculée le plus possible de sa mère.

- Maman tu deviens complètement barjo ! Il te manque une case ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive mon Dieu ? Où est papa ? Dis moi où il est ! DIS LE MOI ! se mit à s'égosiller la jeune femme complètement terrorisée.

- Il ne reviendra pas ma chérie, gémit Hermione en commençant à voir la fureur qui prenait vie dans les yeux de sa fille.

- IL EST OU ? continuait de hurler Rose, son visage virant de plus en plus sur le rouge.

- Calme toi Rosy !

- DIS MOI OU IL EST PASSÉ !

Rose hurlait à travers toute la pièce en même temps que ses doigts se mettaient à trembler. Elle commençait à ressentir un étrange picotement à leurs extrémités et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort, provoquant une fine couche de transpiration le long de ses avant-bras.

- DIS LE MOI ! répétait-elle inlassablement devant le mutisme de plus en plus enrageant de sa mère.

Hermione était tout simplement terrorisée devant sa propre fille. Elle découvrait avec stupeur à quel point les pouvoirs de Rose avaient progressé. Au lieu de les oublier, comme n'importe quel amnésique, elle les avait inconsciemment développés… et Hermione avait terriblement peur que – de la même manière que les enfants sorciers – Rose ne sache les contrôler et que la poche d'énergie dont elle était la détentrice n'explose, sans qu'aucune des deux ne puissent la contrôler.

Rose, elle, continuait d'enrager devant le silence pesant de sa génitrice.

- Une dernière fois maman : où est-il ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Il… Il s'est sauvé ! Il n'avait pas le choix. Nous sommes « tracés » Rose ! Si nous utilisons nos baguettes, le ministère de la magie en est immédiatement averti, et ils ne leur faut pas plus de dix minutes pour retrouver notre trace ! Ron a fui après t'avoir ramené à la maison. Tu dois comprendre que nos têtes ont été mises à prix Rose : à ton père et à moi-même ! Il s'est servi de sa baguette pour te ramener à la maison et il n'a pas eus d'autre choix que de partir le plus vite et le plus loin possible d'ici ensuite. S'il était resté, le ministère l'aurait attrapé et l'aurait directement envoyé devant LUI… et Merlin sait ce qu'IL aurait fait de toi !

Rose était devenue aussi blanche que neige. Une étrange boule se nouait au creux de son estomac… ne demandant qu'à sortir. La jeune fille tremblait de la tête aux pieds, mais sa douleur était telle que les blessures et les pansements n'étaient plus d'aucun intérêt. Ses yeux se couvrirent d'une fine pellicule blanche, la laissant complètement aveugle, une fois de plus.

Puis une fureur d'une extrême intensité se mit à circuler dans chacune de ses veines avant de se diriger droit sur la boule de son estomac…

Rose ne poussa qu'un seul cri. Mais ce dernier était strident, à glacer le sang pareil à un râle. Mais la rage qui l'immergeait toute entière se répandit dans le son de sa voix et sa colère éclata au travers de la pièce. Ses doigts s'arquèrent et ses yeux virèrent au rouge crépuscule en même temps que les vitre du mobilier et de la baie vitrée éclatent en morceaux. Un tel accès d'agressivité émergea de la jeune sorcière que, par simple volonté, chaque meuble croisant son regard assassin se renversait, laissant le living-room complètement ruiné. Chaque morceau de tissus avait été déchiré, les meubles de bois gisaient à terre et les ampoules électriques avaient toutes explosées en morceaux, plongeant la pièces dans l'obscurité.

La douleur de Rose fut tellement intense et incontrôlable, épuisée par une magie qu'elle ne maitrisait plus, que Rose s'écroula sur le tapis carbonisé du salon qu'elle venait d'enflammer, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans un sommeil profond. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut l'horloge, tellement chère à son père, dont le coffre prenait feu. Les aiguilles avaient alors indiqué vingt trois heures vingt sept… » »

* * *

_Voilà, voilà..._

_Je pense, du moins je l'espère, que ça va mieux dans vos petites têtes..._

_Harry a mal tourné, mais ça la majorité d'entre vous l'avait déjà deviné. En revanche, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est pourquoi les autres sont ici ! L'histoire pourrait simplement se terminer là... sauf que non !_

_Ce serait trop bête d'avoir fait intervenir notre petit Scorpius pour rien ! Un Malfoy ne se déplace jamais sans raison ! ^^_

_._

_Si vous avez aimé, ou pas, merci d'y penser... Les reviews sont là pour ça aussi !_

_Merci à tous_

_Nana_


	18. Sorcier ?

**Chapitre 18 : Sorcier ?**

**.**

Après avoir finalement enflammée toute la maison, Rose s'était retrouvée cloitrée chez elle durant trois longues semaines, sous la surveillance quelque peu exagérée d'Hermione… Cette dernière n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte de chambre de Rose au moins une fois par heure, pour s'assurer que sa fille n'avait pas enflammer le parquet ou fait exploser les vitres de sa fenêtre. Hermione n'avait plus quitté la maison une seule seconde, de peur de voir réapparaître dans un coin du jardin des membres du ministère. Mais leur absence ne l'avait pas pour autant rassurée. Pourtant, elle savait que le jardin vide signifiait que Ron était encore vivant quelque part sur cette planète. Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sans cesse s'inquiéter pour les uns ou pour les autres.

.

Aussi ce matin d'octobre, à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que déjà son poult se mit à battre à pleine puissance. Hermione se trouvait avachie dans un des vieux sofas du salon, mais le canapé en face d'elle était entièrement vide. Les couvertures avaient été tirées, et ces dernières gisaient sur le carrelage, sans propriétaires.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Tremblante, elle se rapprocha du canapé, et toucha inquiète le tissus du divan : celui-ci était froid, aucune chaleur ni humidité ne perdurait au milieu de l'étoffe. Angoissée, Hermione balaya lentement le salon du regard, s'attendant à voir entrer d'un instant à l'autre quelqu'un dont la présence n'était pas souhaitée. Mais aucun bruit ne parvint du salon si ce n'est sa respiration lente et difficile.

.

En revanche, un étrange bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre de la cuisine. Hermione s'y rua, pour se stopper nette devant une assiette en mille morceaux.

- Oups ! murmura une Rose vêtue d'un grand tablier blanc.

- Rose ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que tu avais encore disparu… ou pire encore !

- Désolée, mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. Je tentais de faire des pancakes jusqu'à ce que cette assiette sorte du rang…

- Des pancakes ? s'étonna Hermione. Et depuis quand fais tu des pancakes de si beau matin ?

- Depuis que je cherche à excuser mon comportement des trois dernières semaines… marmonna-t-elle les yeux levés vers sa mère.

- Ah ! Bon… eh bien, on s'assoit ? articula avec peine Hermione.

- Oui ! Deux minutes ! Je termine la dernière fournée et on s'assoit.

- Peu de temps après, les deux femmes s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre, une montagne de pancakes entre elles.

- Je vois que tu as le même appétit que ton père, s'amusa Hermione.

- Oh il faut dire que sa recette est un délice !

- Ah bon ? Ton père cuisinait ?

- Hum hum ! acquiesça sa fille. Il avait la meilleure recette au monde !

- Et je peux la voir cette fameuse recette ?

- Oui bien sur !

Rose se leva et farfouilla au milieu d'une vieille boite en fer.

Elle revint immédiatement avec un étrange bout de papier chiffonné.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Rose, mais il a toujours eu cet aspect là !

- Oh je sais ! plaisanta sa mère.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Ron était allé le chiper dans les cuisines de Poudlard quand nous étions en cinquième année. Il s'était rendu en cuisine et il avait tout simplement demandé aux elfes de maison de bien vouloir lui donner une copie de leur propre recette.

- Les elfes de maison ? Ce sont eux qui s'occupent des tâches domestiques, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette recette je la connais par cœur ! Ron l'avait encadré dans notre propre cuisine quand nous avons emménagé pour qu'il soit sur que je lui fasse des pancakes tous les matins…

- Et tu lui faisais ?

- Non ! J'étais bien trop occupée avec mon travail ! Et puis après il y a eu vous : toi et Hugo. Donc j'avais encore moins le temps… Du coup, il a vite compris que s'il voulait avoir ses pancakes il faudrait qu'il les fasse lui-même !

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si délicieux alors ?

- Oui je pense, acquiesça Hermione. C'était sa spécialité. Tout le monde en raffolait. On en mangeait par dizaines le matin, et autant le dimanche après-midi en famille…

.

Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir parlé de la famille. C'était aussi un sujet sensible. Durant les dernières semaines, elle avait subi un interrogatoire épuisant de la part de Rose sur le monde de la magie, sur sa famille et sur l'école. Rose avait néanmoins compris que parler de Lui n'était pas une très bonne idée, et elle n'avait jamais reparlé de ça depuis son fameux réveil. Hermione en avait toujours été soulagée. Mais Rose paraissait préoccupée par autre chose que par sa famille.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rosy ?

- Oh… rien. Enfin, si… mais… je sais plus trop par où commencer.

- Ça j'avais compris !

Lorsque Rose releva le nez de son assiette, elle put voir que sa mère avait un sourire quelque peu intriguant… Un sourire songeur un sourire mélancolique…

- Pourquoi ce sourire si je puis me permettre ? demanda Rose le plus poliment possible.

- Oh, pour rien ! Je tentais de me faire ma propre version de ce que tu vas me raconter…

- Ta propre version ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Alors vas-y ! Je serais intéressée d'écouter une autre version que la mienne…

- Alors, commença Hermione, moi je pense que Mademoiselle en avait marre de rester ici enfermée de longues heures parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir _certaines_ personnes, et qu'elle s'est donc rendu au lycée comme si de rien n'était pour finalement prendre la fuite… Très certainement accompagnée !

Hermione avait le regard malicieux, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Rose.

- Accompagnée ? De quoi tu causes ?

- Eh bien il me semble t'avoir vu en charmante compagnie hier soir, non ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ? s'indigna une Rose hilare devant la situation… Tu parles de Cob ? On se connait que depuis hier…

- Ah bon ?

Hermione semblait déçut, mais heureuse qu'elle est pu mettre Rose sur la voie de la confidence.

- Oui… En fait, hier je suis partie vraiment très énervée d'ici, et la journée au lycée a été encore pire que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Du coup, j'ai craqué et j'ai décidé, inutilement, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville. Je suis partie le plus loin possible, sans trop savoir où aller, et puis je me suis retrouvée devant une plage où papa m'avait emmené au tout début. Je l'a trouvais apaisante à l'époque, alors j'y suis retournée, me libérer un peu l'esprit… et…

.

Rose se figea dans une expression qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre. Elle tentait de se remémorer la raison pour laquelle tout avait dérapé. Elle tentait de se souvenir pourquoi elle était repartie à toute vitesse en direction de Cleveland, avant de faire la découverte de Cob…

Rose savait qu'elle devrait parler à un moment ou à un autre de ses souvenirs et du visage de Scorpius qu'elle avait revu une fois de plus… Mais qui était-il ? Est-ce que sa mère le connaissait seulement ? Valait-il la peine qu'elle s'énerve après sa mère pour reparler du passé et de tout ce qu'elle ignorait encore ?

- Rose ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je… Je… Dis moi, sur cette plage j'ai réussi, enfin je crois, à revisualiser certains de mes souvenirs. Comment on pourrait expliquer cela ? Un amnésique n'est pas sensé avoir effacé de sa mémoire tous ces souvenirs ?

- Tu… tu arrives à voir ton passé ? s'exclama horrifiée Hermione.

- Euh, oui… enfin partiellement du moins. En fait j'en sais rien… Tu sais il y a trois semaines, je t'ai dis qu'en me réveillant j'avais revu des visages, des images qui, me semblait-il, s'apprêtait à des souvenirs. Et bien hier soir, au bord de cette plage, j'ai revu un visage… Un que j'avais déjà vu le jour de mon réveil…

- Qui ça ?

- Hum… un élève de mon lycée… Il doit avoir à peu près mon âge, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà rencontré _avant_…

- Avant ? Mais avant quoi ?

- Avant que je ne redevienne une Moldu…

- Ce… C'est… C'est tout à fait possible. Peut être l'as-tu déjà croisé dans une rue à l'époque où nous habitions encore en Ecosse.

- Non maman ! Ce n'est pas simplement un inconnu croisé dans la rue… Enfin je ne crois pas. Hier j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de visualiser où je voyais cette personne. Elle était jeune, onze ans maximum… Et… je crois bien que je la vois sur un ponton… devant un lac je crois. Maman, tu m'a bien dis qu'il y avait un lac à Poutlard ?

- Poudlard ma chérie ! Mais oui il y en a un… Mais où veux-tu en venir exactement ?

Hermione semblait de plus en plus inquiète…

- Eh bien, je crois que cette personne était à Poudlard avec moi l'année où j'y étais…

- Mais enfin, Rose, ça ne tient pas debout. Je ne dis pas que tu es folle, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il t'aurait reconnue si c'était le cas ?

- Eh bien, si… Justement !

- QUOI ? s'indigna Hermione. Tu veux dire que quelqu'un t'a reconnu et tu ne m'a rien dis ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ! Je connaissais rien de tout _ça_ moi ! Pour moi c'était quelqu'un que j'avais déjà croisé quelque part, mais c'est tout. Et puis en plus je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite ! C'est seulement quand…

.

Rose s'arrêta juste à temps. Elle ne voulait surtout pas dire à sa mère que c'était Scorpius qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Si elle lui disait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait plier bagages dans la minute. Or elle avait beaucoup trop de questions à poser à Malfoy. De plus, elle avait trouvé beaucoup de réconfort après de Cob, et elle comptait bien le remercier pour sa gentillesse et son courage.

Heureusement, la sonnette résonna à ce moment là, laissant ainsi une échappatoire à Rose. Hermione se leva en conservant les yeux sur sa fille, l'air de dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, on reparlera de tout ça après… »

Lorsqu'Hermione entrouvrit la porte, elle ne fut même pas choquée d'y voir Cob, un sourire aux lèvres et un bouquet à la main.

- Cob ! Quelle bonne surprise… Rose était justement en train de parler de toi ! mentit Hermione.

- En bien j'espère !

- Bien sur ! Elle allait justement me raconter comment vous vous étiez « croisés » hier soir. Entre, je t'en pris !

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et Cob se glissa à travers l'ouverture. Suivant une Hermione enjouée par la tournure des évènements, ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. Mais Rose n'était plus là.

- Rose ? Où es-tu passée ?

- Là haut ! brailla une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs et la distance qui les séparaient. J'arrive ! Donne-moi une minute.

Hermione sourit et proposa à Cob de s'assoir, tout en lui servant une tasse de café chaud.

Deux minutes plus tard, Rose entra dans la pièce, ses cheveux regroupés en un chignon difforme, et ses habits de la veille remplacés par un jean et un T-shirt blanc tout neuf, tout propre.

- Cob ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement surpris.

- Je suis passé voir si tu allais mieux. Tiens c'est pour toi ! lui dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleur fraiche. Pour te remonter le moral…

- Merci !

Rose partit chercher un vase puis s'installa à table avec Cob et sa mère.

- Donc ? continua Hermione. Où en étions-nous ?

.

Son regard braquait très clairement celui de sa fille, même si un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres gercées.

- Je te disais donc, que je suis repartie de la plage de Bay View vers dix neuf heures, bien décidée à te poser des questions sur mon amnésie. Mais j'étais encore très énervée… et… c'est là que j'ai agréablement souhaitée la bienvenue à Cob.

Ce dernier ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire. Même Rose fini par sourire de sa propre version de l'accident.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir compris… interrogea Hermione.

- Eh bien, enchaina Cob, coupant ainsi la parole à Rose, je crois qu'elle était vraiment dans la lune. Et du coup, elle m'a foncé droit dedans ! Une drôle façon d'accueillir son nouveau voisin vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pas vraiment… dit Hermione en lançant un regard réprobateur à sa fille.

Mais Rose avait fini par arrêter de sourire. Son visage avait repris la teinte de la veille au soir. Un visage triste, sans joie et dépourvu de vie.

- La voiture est restée là bas… déclara Rose pour seule explication à un visage si peu enjoué.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis aussi venu vous rendre visite. Je n'ai pas encore intégré mon nouveau lycée, et je bénéficie de ma journée de libre. Si tu veux Rose, on peut retourner là bas pour récupérer la voiture. Ça fera des frais en moins…

- Mouais… C'est vrai.

Rose avait la mine lugubre.

- Pourquoi une telle tête Rosy ? demanda calmement Hermione.

- La voiture… C'est… c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de papa !

Une nouvelle fois, Rose fondit en larme, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

- Chut chut chut… susurra Hermione à l'oreille de sa fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Ne t'inquiète plus ma chérie. Tout va bientôt s'arranger…

- Mais comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Je ne suis même pas sure de le revoir un jour vivant…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sure qu'on le reverra… En attendant, il me semble que tu devrais aller chercher cette voiture non ?

En relevant la tête, Rose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois de plus les yeux de sa mère s'étaient embués de larmes.

- Une voiture, tu parles… Une carcasse plutôt, oui !

- En tout cas j'ai tout l'outillage nécessaire pour la remorquer sans problème, prononça Cob le plus discrètement possible, craignant sans doute de s'immiscer dans une conversation exclusivement privée.

- C'est gentil merci Cob, répondit Rose.

- Et si tu veux, on pourra passer à l'hosto le plus proche après, pour voir si tout va bien… continua le grand brun.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Maman, à ton avis ? C'est nécessaire ?

.

Rose s'était rappelée à l'instant sa dernière conversation d'avec son père : il lui avait expressément imploré de ne plus remettre les pieds dans un hôpital Moldu. Un détail qu'elle avait oublié, et dont, par conséquent, elle n'avait pas pu « débattre » avec sa mère lors des trois semaines précédentes.

.

Mais Rose aujourd'hui savait dans quelle situation elle avait grandi, elle comprenait maintenant certaines choses dont elle ne saisissait le sens avant. Or, pour avoir appris de la bouche de sa mère un très, voire un trop, grand nombre de secrets, Rose savait désormais que la requête de son père ne pouvait être fondée sur un simple caprice paternel.

Rose était certaine que ce petit « détail » ne devait pas être étranger à sa mère.

- Euh… Nécessaire peut être pas. Mais il est certain qu'il s'agit d'une précaution importante à prendre.

Rose fixa sa mère avec une mine incrédule : comment pouvait-elle ne pas être au courant d'un secret dont son père n'avait rien révélé à Rose ?

- Maman, tu es…

- C'est vraiment sympathique de ta part Cob, mais je l'emmènerais moi-même aux urgences cet après-midi, coupa Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas entendue sa fille.

- Mais si vous n'avez plus de voiture… Comment ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… On se débrouillera.

Rose était complètement ahurie : sa mère avait dit tout cela sur un ton sec qui ne laissait place à aucune répartie, et pourtant, un sourire des plus sincères s'étirait sur tout son visage.

- Tu comprends j'espère Cob ? Je te suis éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir ramené ma fille chez elle. Juste pour ça je suis prête à la laisser aller où elle veut du moment qu'elle est avec toi…

- MAMAN !

- Mais, continua Hermione, on a eu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps avec Rose, alors je pense… Enfin tu vois… Se retrouver… Etre ensemble… Toutes les deux pour quelques moments de calme.

- Oh mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier ! Et je comprends parfaitement le fait que vous ayez besoin d'être seule après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Cob ! Décidément je t'adore ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Maman mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête aujourd'hui ?

.

Elle avait regardé la scène entre sa mère et Cob d'un air tellement dubitatif qu'elle s'était réellement demandé si elle n'avait pas « rêvé » ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Mais tout va très bien ma chérie, annonça-t-elle plus heureuse que jamais en embrassant la tête de sa fille. On y va ?

- ON ? De qui tu parles là ?

- Eh bien… Si j'ai bien compris, toi tu pars avec Cob… N'est ce pas ?

- Oui exactement : JE pars avec Cob… Quand à toi ?…

- Moi je vais aller faire des courses. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas fait le plein de provisions et les congelés commencent réellement à me sortir par les yeux…

.

Rose observa sa mère d'un œil suspect, puis réflexions faite, dissipa ses inquiétudes à son sujet et se tourna vers son nouveau voisin.

- Je reviens, je vais chercher les clefs, les papiers et tout le reste… même si je ne pense pas que tout ça soit bien utile…

- Sans problème… Je t'attends dans la voiture.

- OK !

.

Rose fila dans le salon où elle s'était littéralement écroulée la veille, de fatigue et de chagrin. Elle y trouva tout ce qu'elle cherchait, caché sous une couverture en chiffon.

Son portefeuille en poche, elle fourra le tout dans son sac et claqua la porte en lançant un « à ce soir », chose qu'elle n'avait plus dite depuis une éternité.

.

~ # ~ # ~

.

Rose avait finalement attendu une semaine supplémentaire avant de retourner en cours… Elle avait réellement compris que si sa mère l'avait empêché de sortir, c'était avant tout pour son bien. Elle avait profité de ces 5 jours pour lire quelques chapitres de biologie et de ses nombreuses autres matières dans ses manuels de classe.

.

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait préféré ne pas retourner au lycée tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas oublié qui l'y attendait et qu'elle était sa « mission ». Voir Scorpius la terrorisait d'avance, mais savoir qu'il serait son professeur particulier pour le reste du semestre ne l'encourageait guerre à y retourner. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de ce petit « détail » à sa mère : elle voulait avant tout vérifier qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un sorcier. Et même si cela l'effrayait, elle avait bien l'intention de lui poser quelques questions…

.

Au risque de passer pour une échappée d'Asile.

.

Cependant, elle n'était pas idiote et savait que plus elle reculerait l'échéance, et plus ses séances de rattrapage se multiplieraient dans l'année.

.

Elle se rendit donc d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Elle et Cob était bien retourné chercher la pauvre petite voiture, mais la carcasse qui trônait au bord de la route n'avait bien évidemment jamais redémarré, et Rose n'avait pas les moyens de s'en racheter une nouvelle. Elle devrait donc, comme beaucoup d'autres, se satisfaire de la banquette arrière du bus scolaire.

.

Son arrivée au lycée ne se fit pas dans la discrétion qu'elle aurait tant souhaité, mais au moins, personne n'était venu la déranger. Elle s'était directement rapprochée de sa salle de classe. Cette dernière était ouverte et un seul élève y était déjà installé : le seul qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir… Son sang se glaça le temps d'une minute, puis elle entra et s'installa à sa place habituelle, veillant cependant à laisser une table entre elle et lui.

- Bonjour !

Rose grimaça au simple son de sa voix. Elle était fausse et mielleuse. Mais avec le plus grand effort, elle se retourna et adressa un geste de la tête à Malfoy.

- Il semblerait que tu ne t'étais pas remise de ton accident…

Rose ne répondit pas, feintant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Enfin je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es restée absente la semaine passée.

Elle ne put l'ignorer une deuxième fois et soupira un « Oui »à peine audible. Mais cela suffit à Scorpius pour continuer sa petite conversation…

-C'est dommage j'avais préparé tes exercices et tes leçons en biologie !

Se retournant, elle put voir qu'il la dévorait des yeux, un sourire malin collé sur son visage. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Cherchant la répartie la plus pertinente possible, elle ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Je ne savais pas que tu appréciais les Moldus au point de leur donner des cours de soutien...

.

Ce fut à son tour d'étirer un large sourire sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs. Le visage déconfit de Malfoy avait redonné des couleurs au teint de Rose. Ses yeux gris perçants avaient soudain laissé transparaitre la crainte et la peur.

.

Rose jubilait de l'avoir désarçonné. Mais elle était aussi horrifiée que lui : elle savait désormais qui il était… Et son identité ne l'enchantait pas du tout…

.

Elle plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens, heureuse qu'une table les sépare… au cas où ! Mais Rose ne put comprendre à quel point cette question l'avait abattu. Elle ne pouvait savoir qu'en dévoilant ses connaissances du monde magique, elle ébranlait un stratagème que Scorpius avait mis des mois à préparer. Un système qui aurait du prendre effet dès cette même après midi !

.

Elle venait de prendre une terrible avance sur lui… même s'il était le seul à en être pleinement conscient...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Encore merci !_

_**Nana**_


	19. Un Nouveau Trio

_**Bonjour à tous...**_

_Je m'excuse à genoux de ces sauts de plusieurs mois entre chaque chapitres..._

_A partir de maintenant je ne dirais plus mon rythme de postage (comme ça je suis sure de ne pas être en retard ^^)._

_En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré un chapitre inhabituellement court._

_Et encore merci pour vos reviews ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Un nouveau trio…**

Scorpius était fou… Fou de rage, de colère, de désespoir… Elle avait oublié ! Elle ne devait pas se souvenir ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il préparait minutieusement son plan, étape après étape… jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite !

Si elle se souvenait, si elle savait vraiment qu'elle était une sorcière, alors tout son travail partirait en poussière.

Mais à la vue des yeux éclatants de Rose, Scorpius savait… Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Elle n'était pas aussi effrayée que sa ruse l'aurait voulu. Et si elle n'avait pas peur, cela signifiait qu'elle devait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Scorpius aurait voulu l'étrangler sur le champ. S'il l'avait pu, il se serait élancé, aurait sorti sa baguette et aurait jeté le sortilège impardonnable de suite, vengeant ainsi sa famille.

Mais un groupe d'élève entra à ce moment même dans la pièce…

- Ne prenez pas la peine de sortir vos cahiers : interrogation surprise, claironna avec une pointe d'amusement Mme Tilt à la vue des premiers livres ouverts en entrant dans la classe.

Bien que la nouvelle ne fût accueillie avec enthousiasme, Mme Tilt se faufila entre chaque rangée, distribuant ainsi ses copies une par une.

Rose ne s'attendit cependant pas à en recevoir une également.

- Excusez-moi Madame, chuchota le plus bas possible Rose. Je n'ai encore rattrapé aucun cours depuis mon hospitalisation.

- C'est fort regrettable, donna-t-elle pour toute réponse. Maintenant, tous au travail ! Je ne veux entendre que les mouches… Vous avez une demi-heure.

Rose ne comprenait strictement aucune consigne de l'énoncé. Elle n'avait suivi que deux cours depuis le début du mois de Septembre, et son niveau en biologie n'était certainement pas assez développé pour qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre chance de répondre à une question.

Elle fut donc la seule à ne pas avoir les yeux rivés sur sa copie, et la seule à voir à quel point Scorpius bouillonnait de rage : celui-ci avait réduit son crayon de papier en brindilles et transpirait d'une manière assez inquiétante. Et bien que Rose se félicitait de l'avoir mis dans cet état, elle fut néanmoins surprise par un détail. Alors qu'aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, elle vit Scorpius sursauter, tressaillir, bien que celui-ci garda le silence. Ses yeux s'étaient figés droits sur la porte de la classe. Il était devenu raide comme un bout de bois, osant à peine cligner des paupières.

Ce que Rose ne pouvait comprendre, c'est que Scorpius était surveillé depuis plus de deux mois. Si Rose n'avait pu sentir le courant d'air froid derrière elle, Scorpius lui en était pleinement conscient. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son visiteur se « cachait ». Une seule personne lui faisait le plaisir de venir lui rendre visite quand la situation s'y prêtait le moins : James Potter. Il n'était plus revenu depuis bientôt deux mois. Sa présence n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Alors, on s'amuse Malfoy, chuchota une voix sifflante à ses oreilles.

Scorpius se tourna légèrement en direction de sa chère voisine et put observer qu'elle le regardait avec attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle mon cher Scorpius, susurra de nouveau la voix. La sale Moldue ne peut pas m'entendre. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ma présence. Mais répond donc plutôt à ma question Malfoy : tu t'amuses bien j'espère ?

Scorpius ne pouvait répondre Rose le regardait trop attentivement pour qu'il puisse prendre le risque de parler…

- Eh bien continue à faire la sourde oreille si tu veux… Mais sache que j'ai des projets plus… disons… féminins dont il faut que je m'occupe. J'espère simplement que tu apprécie le travail collectif ?

Et avant que Scorpius n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un nouveau courant d'air froid lui parcourut la nuque, signifiant que son « mentor » avait disparu.

Une grimace était apparue sur le doux visage de Malfoy. Que voulait-il dire par « travail collectif » ? Il n'avait tout de même pas la prétention d'apparaitre devant Rose, comme si de rien n'était ? Il ne pouvait comprendre à quel point la situation était grave… Personne à part lui n'était au courant que Weasley avait retrouvé la mémoire. Qui pouvait savoir jusqu'à quel point cette petite peste avait retrouvée la mémoire ? Et si son idiot de cousin se présentait devant elle ? Que se passerait-il ? Se souvenait-elle de tout ?

C'est donc la mine déconfite que Scorpius rendit sa copie totalement vierge.

- Que s'est-il donc passé Mr Malfoy, s'étonna Mme Tilt en parcourant la page blanche.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne me suis pas senti très bien…

- Oh ! Désirez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non merci !

Scorpius avait retrouvé son fameux sourire devant lequel fondaient tant de femmes.

- Ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je vous assure !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, ouvrez tous vos livres à la page…

Mme Tilt fut coupée par un « Toc Toc Toc » sur la porte de sa classe.

- Entrez !

Quelle ne fut la surprise de Rose lorsqu'elle aperçut, à travers l'encadrement de la porte, Cob.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cob. Je suis le nouvel élève dont vous a parlé le proviseur ce matin…

- Mais bien sur ! s'exclama d'une voix à vous crever les tympans Mme Tilt. Très heureuse de pouvoir vous accueillir dans cette classe. Je vous laisse vous installer, puis nous parlerons quelques minutes à la fin du cours si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Sans problème.

Cob lui gratifia un sourire égal à ceux de Scorpius puis s'avança parmi les rangées de tables en direction du fond. La concurrence en matière de sourire s'annonçait rude entre lui et Malfoy…

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au milieu de la rangée que Cob aperçut Rose, étrangement heureuse. Il en profita pour s'assoir à la table qu'elle avait volontairement laissée entre elle et son pire ennemi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu devais intégrer le lycée Shaker Heights Board ?

- Je devais… Mais il se trouve que ma mère a trouvé un emploi dans ce lycée. Et le proviseur lui a proposé une place pour moi… En plus c'est moins loin de chez moi !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Rose et Cob s'était revu trois fois depuis l'accident.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise au déjeuner. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait dans les mêmes cours.

- Qu'est ce que tu as choisi comme matières ?

- La bio, la géo et les maths.

- Moi aussi ! Sauf qu'en plus j'ai du Français et de la chimie organique.

- T'es complètement barjo !

Rose était vraiment heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un a qui parlé en cours.

Et c'est sans la moindre crainte qu'elle entama sa journée de reprise des cours.


	20. Rattrapages

**Chapitre 20 : Rattrapages**

Il était un peu moins de onze heures lorsque le cours prit fin. Rose avait rarement passé un cours de biologie de si bonne humeur. La compagnie de Cob avait complètement changé sa vision du lycée. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Mme Tilt stoppa Malfoy.

- Scorpius, s'il vous plait. Auriez-vous une minute ?

Résigné, Malfoy fit trois pas en arrière et remis le nez dans la pièce qu'il avait tenté de quitter avec hâte.

- Oui Madame ?

- J'aurais voulu discuter deux minutes avec vous.

- Mais bien sur, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et à vous aussi Mr Harrow !

Rose aurait préféré sortir de suite de la pièce, mais Cob lui barra le passage, s'arrêtant juste devant le bureau du professeur. Se retrouver à proximité de Scorpius, malgré la présence de Cob, ne l'enchantait guère… Se tenir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre la gênait encore suffisamment pour avoir le désir de fuir à toute vitesse. Elle savait que Scorpius n'en resterait pas là. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu aussi tendu et crispé…

- Scorpius, avez-vous déjà donné ses cours de rattrapages à Mlle Weasley ?

- Non pas encore… Elle n'a pas été très disponible ces derniers temps, répondit du tac au tac le jeune Malfoy.

- Eh bien, auriez-vous la gentillesse de bien vouloir en faire de même avec Mr Harrow que voici ? Lui non plus n'a pas suivi les mêmes enseignements que la majorité de cette classe… Il est évident que toute peine demande salaire, aussi, je pourrais « oublier » cette page blanche rendue à l'instant…

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Mr. Harrow et Mlle Weasley suivent, à peu de chose près, les mêmes cours. Vous pourriez donc faire les séances en même temps… Cela ne vous prendrait pas plus de temps, et Mr le proviseur m'a affirmé que Mr Harrow avait un très bon niveau. Cela ne demandera donc pas beaucoup plus d'investissement.

-Eh bien… Face à tant d'arguments je ne peux qu'accepter, se résolut avec peu d'entrain Scorpius.

- Merci Scorpius, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, continua Cob. Je ne pense pas être un fardeau pour toi.

- Ouais…

Rose voyait bien qu'il était loin d'être emballé par cet arrangement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie avec laquelle il avait accepté de l'aider _elle_.

- Cependant, nous sommes déjà la première semaine de Novembre. Les examens de fin de semestre ont lieux dans un mois et demi. Je vous conseille de vous y mettre le plus vite possible, conclut Mme Tilt. Bonne journée à vous trois !

Et elle franchit la porte sans leur adresser le moindre regard. Rose ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle sentait le regard de braise de Scorpius lui transpercer le dos. Oserait-il se jeter sur elle alors que Cob se tenait tout juste entre eux ?

- Alors ? trancha Cob. Quelles dates te conviennent Scorpius ?

Scorpius ne semblait pas le moins du monde pressé de répondre, mais il finit tout de même par lâcher : « les mercredi soirs à la bibliothèque municipale » avant de quitter la pièce.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? s'étonna Cob.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai rarement vu aussi enthousiaste.

- Eh bien c'est pas gagné…

Puis tous deux quittèrent la salle et rejoignirent le cours suivant.

~ # ~ # ~

En seulement quelques jours, Rose avait repris gout à ses activités lycéennes. L'angoisse qu'elle avait alimentée durant ces dernières semaines avait enfin disparu. La présence de Cob y était pour passait dorénavant la prendre tous les matins avant de partir pour le lycée et suivait exactement les mêmes cours que Scorpius, ce qui l'empêchait de se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec ce dernier.

Leur première séance de rattrapage c'était déroulé dans une ambiance mortuaire à la bibliothèque du coin… Contrairement à ce que Rose s'était attendu la première fois qu'on lui avait imposé ces séances de soutien, Scorpius n'avait pris aucun plaisir à lui « enseigner » la biologie et autres matières communes aux deux ennemis. Il semblerait que la présence de Cob ait eu l'effet d'un tampon entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus jamais reparlé de leurs « différents » et de tout ce qui pouvait toucher à la magie. Néanmoins, leur haine était toujours réciproque. Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lancer des regards assassins au détour d'un couloir, ou les rares fois où ils se croisaient sur le parking du lycée.

Mais plus Rose réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, plus son esprit la suppliait de bien vouloir arrêter.

Si Scorpius était toujours aussi agréable avec elle, elle se posait néanmoins de plus en plus de questions sur Cob. Bien qu'elle l'appréciait comme un frère, certains détails ne cessaient de l'interpeller. Cob habitait depuis maintenant plus d'un mois dans le même quartier qu'elle, il passait la majeur partie des après midi chez elle à réviser, rattraper ensemble les cours en retard ou simplement affalés sur le canapé devant une bonne série, mais jamais elle n'avait encore vu ses parents. Les rares fois où elle était allée chez lui, la maison était systématiquement vide.

Aucun de ses parents n'était jamais là, aucun mot ne trainait jamais sur la table de la cuisine indiquant où ils auraient pu être, et pas une photo ne laissait penser qu'une famille vivait ici. Bien que ses propres parents aient été séparés, Rose avait toujours tenu à exposer une photo d'elle, de Ron et d'Hermione, tous trois réunis sur le cadran d'une cheminée, ou encadrée dans un des couloirs de la maison. Même si sa famille n'était pas une référence, elle trouvait ces petites intentions, ces petits mots griffonnés à la hâte sur une feuille de brouillon, tout à fait ordinaire. Jamais Cob n'avait abordé le sujet de la famille depuis leur rencontre et Rose, n'ayant nullement l'envie de s'immiscer dans la vie privée de quelqu'un d'autre, n'avait jamais rien demandé à ce sujet… ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se tordre l'esprit à chercher des réponses.

Mais chose plus inquiétante encore, Cob avait pris pour habitude, au lycée, de surveiller Malfoy. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de leurs nombreuses altercations, et pourtant, il lui semblait que Cob veillait systématiquement à ce que Scorpius reste loin d'elle ou les yeux rivés sur ses notes de cours. Cob passait finalement plus de temps à observer Malfoy qu'à écouter le cours en soi…

Pour cette deuxième séance de rattrapage, Rose se rendit seule à la bibliothèque. Elle avait passé le début de ce mercredi après midi à faire du shopping, et avait enfin persuadé Cob de la laisser seule l'espace de deux heures. Elle savait à quel point les hommes détestaient subir les journées shopping, bien que son voisin ait longtemps insisté pour l'accompagner…

Cob ayant toujours été très ponctuel, Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise en voyant que Scorpius l'attendait seul à leur table de travail. Cette pensée la fit frissonner. La distance entre elle et la table devait être au plus d'une dizaine de mètres, mais elle parvint pourtant à établir un nouveau record de lenteur dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Elle s'assit à la manière d'une condamnée à mort devant son bourreau quand Scorpius leva ses yeux de sa feuille.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne trainait dans le coin, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage.

- Weasley ! Comme c'est gentil de me rendre visite ! Tu m'accordes tellement peu de temps il faut dire ces derniers jours… Enfin, lorsque nous somme seuls je précise…

Une lueur d'espoir était de nouveau née dans son regard perçant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en privé Malfoy ?

- Eh bien il y a certains détails que je n'ai pas encore réglés à ton sujet Weasley !

- Comme quoi ?

Tous deux s'étaient penchés au dessus de la table, leurs têtes se touchants presque.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, non ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Ça me regarde car tu sais très bien pour quelle raison je suis là ! Dans ce bled paumé, au milieu des gens de ton espèce ! Cet endroit où la seule attraction qu'il existe c'est la fête de l'automne !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ! Si tu croyais que j'allais laisser tomber l'affaire, c'était me sous estimer !

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes ! Alors arrête ce numéro Malfoy !

Scorpius s'était maintenant levé, rejetant sa chaise au sol, des éclairs à la place des yeux. Rose ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage…

- Je te jure que tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cob avait surgit d'un angle sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vu venir. Tous deux le regardaient comme un étranger. Le visage de Scorpius était encore marqué par l'emportement quand celui de Rose s'emplissait peu à peu de larmes.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'empressa-t-il de demander à Rose en fondant sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Rien ! Strictement rien…

Elle le repoussa le plus gentiment possible bien que le message était clair : bas les pattes !

- On répète un texte ! expliqua le plus naturellement du monde Scorpius. Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

- Un… Un texte ? Un texte où tu lui hurle dessus ? Je ne me rappelle pas que l'on ait étudié un extrait pareil en littérature…

- Ce n'est pas en cours de littérature… rétorqua Malfoy. Nous ne suivons pas tous les mêmes cours je te signale !

- Il… Il a raison Cob. Calme-toi, le supplia Rose. Tu étais en retard... Et Scorpius était en train de réciter un de ces textes de… de théâtre. Il suit le cours de Mme Abord. Comme tu étais en retard, je le faisais répéter c'est tout !

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Rose sentait qu'il fallait à tout pris suivre le manège de Malfoy. Cob ne devait surtout pas s'immiscer dans cette étrange histoire et elle n'avait strictement aucune idée des risques qu'elle encourait si elle se mettait à raconter à qui voulait l'entendre que la planète entière était peuplée de gens qui ne se déplaçaient pas à vélo mais en balai et que chacun d'entre eux possédait une baguette. Si Scorpius ne réduisait pas le cerveau de Cob en bouilli, il y avait certainement une explication, bien que se fier au jugement de cet homme était pour Rose la pire chose qu'elle puisse faire.

- Un texte de théâtre ? Où ça ? demanda le grand brun.

- Oh ne cherche pas ! Ce n'est pas ici que tu vas le trouver mon vieux… Moi mon texte je le connais déjà pratiquement par cœur. Et Rose a joué la même pièce l'an dernier. Mme Abord n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination pour renouveler son répertoire à priori.

Cob se retourna vers Rose le regard insistant :

-C'est vrai ça ?

- Hum hum… Bien sur que c'est vrai !

Bien que Rose ait encore la gorge nouée par la peur subie, elle tenta de sourire et d'articuler le plus clairement possible :

- Mais maintenant que tu es là, on va pouvoir s'y mettre…

Et c'est avec un hochement de tête peu expressif que tous s'assirent autour de la petite table.

Rose ne comprenait plus rien. En sortant ses livres de son sac, elle vit très clairement que Scorpius continuait à l'assassiner du regard. Ses traits étaient tendus, tous ses muscles contractés. Une telle rigidité se lisait sur son visage qu'elle en était presque surnaturelle.

C'est en déglutissant de plus belle que Rose s'attela à la séance d'exercices.

~ # ~ # ~

Il était plus que temps que la petite Sang de Bourbe et Traitre à son Sang soit punie. Scorpius aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, lui planter sa baguette aussi profondément que possible sur ses belles petites pommettes roses… Il souhaitait tant lui infliger les mêmes cicatrices que celles que Rose avait infligées à sa famille, plusieurs années auparavant. Sa rage était à son paroxysme quand ce boulet de Harrow avait débarqué à l'angle d'une étagère.

Il lui aurait, à lui aussi, volontiers tranché la tête. Cet homme n'était pas « normal »… Il passait ses journées dans les jupons de cette Traitre à son Sang, la suivant comme un cabot dans les couloirs du lycée, sans ne rien souhaiter en retour. Il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Son apparence en soi ne laissait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur son âge : il ne pouvait être âgé de 20 ans comme il le disait… cinq années supplémentaires n'auraient étonné personne. Et pourtant il était là, à la manière d'un de ces jeunes Moldu de banlieue, à se réjouir d'aller dans ce lycée de pacotille tous les matins.

De plus, Scorpius avait la très nette impression qu'il le surveillait. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête pour observer Rose en classe, dans un couloir ou à n'importe quel endroit, son regard croisait systématiquement celui de cette bête colossale. Son regard n'était jamais mauvais ou intimidant, mais il laissait très clairement comprendre que Rose n'était pas le sujet du cours de maths ou de géographie. Et cette idiote de Weasley qui ne se rendait même pas compte des sentiments de son lourdaud de voisin… s'en était risible !

Et pourtant, ces regards provocateurs et lourds de sens le poursuivaient même lorsque la rouquine n'était pas là. Même en son absence, Harrow ne cessait de l'affronter du regard. Il était d'ailleurs encore plus inquiétant dans ses moments-ci : ses yeux se faisaient cruels, froids à vous glacer dans le dos, puis, sans aucune explication, il vous souriait et vous souhaitait une bonne journée avant de partir dans la direction opposée à la votre.

Scorpius ne savait plus du tout où il en était. La paranoïa commençait à le peser. A chaque souffle d'air, à chaque claquement de porte ou grincement de parquet, il était persuadé d'avoir senti ou aperçut James Potter. Il se sentait épier à longueur de journées, et ce jusque devant chez lui. La sensation se ne dissipait que lorsqu'il dépassait la barrière magique que son père avait créée dans un périmètre de 2km autour de leur maison.

Potter, Potter et toujours Potter… Scorpius avait le visage de cet homme figé à longueur de journée sur sa rétine. James hantait ses journées comme ses nuits. James ne voulait Rose que pour retrouver son oncle. Et Scorpius savait quels genres de « négociations » James serait prêt à présenter à sa cousine.

Scorpius ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si Potter était conscient que la fille qu'il avait l'intention de torturer, violer puis tuer était de sa propre famille. James et Albus avaient tellement étés montés contre les Weasley qu'il était fort probable qu'on ait effacé de leur mémoire leurs liens de parentés. Pour eux, Rose n'était que la fille de l'Indésirable n°1.

Pourtant, James avait fait mention de la haine que Scorpius dirigeait contre Rose. Potter était donc au courant de ce que cette petite Traitre à son sang lui avait fait subir, à lui et à sa famille.

Il était forcément au courant qu'Astoria Malfoy avait été assassinée par sa propre cousine : Rose Weasley.

* * *

_Encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre soutien dans cette fic._

_Cette histoire ne s'écrit malheureusement pas assez vite à mon gout, mais faute de temps, je ne peux faire autrement..._

_Aussi, merci, merci et merci d'être toujours là..._

_Bonne continuation, _

_**N**ana_


	21. De longs remords

**.**

**.**

**Partie III : Vivre malgré les erreurs du temps**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 21 : De longs remords**

**.**

Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait par le passé en valait vraiment la peine.

Depuis peu, elle revivait quasiment chaque nuit l'enterrement de Ginny puis le réveil de Harry. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut, son lit inondé de larmes, sa peau trempée de sueur, ses cheveux collés au front, la gorge sèche avec cette difficulté à respirer.

Chaque nuit, elle se replongeait dans la torture qu'était devenue sa vie. Une fois l'obscurité tombée, son cœur mourrait un peu plus à la vue de sa progéniture sans vie… 

A la suite de leur dernière visite à Harry, Ron et elle avait pris sans plus tarder le chemin de Poudlard, déboulant, les yeux encore rouges et humides, aux Trois Balais, l'un des pubs de Pré-au-Lard. Le château était toujours le même, malgré les vingt années passées. Tant de souvenirs avaient eu comme cadre ce lieu. Le lac et les montagnes environnantes étaient toujours aussi sublimes.

Il était environ 19h et le crépuscule avait envahis les horizons, baignant le paysage d'une douce lumière dorée. Ron avait fait parvenir au nouveau directeur de l'école une missive l'informant de la situation, en lui demandant de suspendre les cours des Potter et des Weasley pour une semaine.

C'est donc à deux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du château, toujours si bien gardée par deux majestueux sangliers. 

Arrivés à une centaine de mètres du portail, une silhouette émergea de la profonde forêt, de l'autre coté de l'enceinte. Sa grande taille et sa démarche si particulière ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de cette personne. C'est mal peigné, la barbe grisonnante et les yeux gonflés que Hagrid leur ouvrit l'accès au château.

- Bonsoir Hagrid, déclara avec un léger sourire Hermione.

- Ron. Hermione.

Refermant la grille après eux, il la scella une nouvelle fois, puis se retournant vers eux, ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

- Oh par Merlin ! Que la vie est injuste ! Depuis que Neville m'a appris la nouvelle, je ne cesse de penser à vous deux et à ta famille Ron. Je suis tellement bouleversé !

Les agrippant tous deux, il les serra dans ses bras le plus tendrement possible.

- Merci Hagrid. Ta gentillesse me touche énormément. Ron et moi te remercions du fond du cœur pour ton soutien.

- Oui, répondit seulement Ron.

Il était resté froid et distant depuis leur départ de St Mangouste et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis. Essuyant de nouvelles larmes, Hagrid ouvrit le chemin et remonta en compagnie de ses anciens élèves jusqu'aux marches de pierre du château. Aucun n'avait parlé, gardant chacun leurs sentiments pour soi.

- Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Le mot de passe de la gargouille est « Boute-en-train ». Je ne vous accompagne malheureusement pas. Mon absence au banquet, en plus de celle du directeur, éveillerait beaucoup de questions. Allez-y! insista-t-il devant leur immobilisme. Plus aucun élève ne devrait traîner dans les couloirs maintenant.

Puis il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et le silence s'installa entre Ron et sa femme. 

- Viens, c'est par là, finit par articuler Ron en montant les premières marches de marbre.

- Oui, je sais merci ! répliqua vexée Hermione.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça !

- Je ne suis pas énervée Ron ! Je suis démolie ! Toute la bulle qui m'entourait vient d'exploser ! Mon entourage est en deuil, tout le monde pleure. Je ne vois que des larmes depuis deux jours et personne ne fait rien ! Personne ne répond aux inquiétudes de James et d'Albus. Et tu ne réponds et ne t'intéresse ni aux miennes ni à celles de tes propres enfants ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi sourd à ce qui t'entoure ?!

Hermione avait, sans le vouloir, hurler cette dernière phrase.

- Ne crie pas ici ! Je te rappelle que Rose, tes nièces et tes neveux mangent dans la pièce d'à côté. Inutile de les inquiéter encore plus avec une dispute au milieu du couloir.

Puis il ajouta sur un ton plus doux :

- Allez, montons.

Il lui prit la main et attaquèrent les nombreux étages qui les séparaient du bureau du directeur. Les couloirs n'avaient pas changés. Les tableaux, immortels, les saluaient joyeusement, en ce début de nouvelle année. 

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, la gargouille leur fit face, toujours si imposante au milieu de ce couloir désert. Une fois franchie, la lourde porte de bois se présenta à eux. Comme si les dures paroles d'Hermione avaient fait effet, Ron prit l'initiative de toquer. Une lourde voix, fatiguée, leur répondit : « Entrez ! »

Derrière le bureau trônait le Professeur Stewart. Il avait repris le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal après la chute de Voldemort et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. C'est à la demande du professeur McGonagall, désireuse de prendre sa retraite, que le professeur était devenu directeur. Cependant, le Professeur McGonagall était elle aussi présente, aux côtés du directeur, la mine toujours aussi solennelle malgré des yeux plus rougis qu'à l'accoutumée. A leur entrée, elle fit le tour du bureau pour venir saluer les deux époux.

Puis elle se tourna vers le Professeur Stewart :

- Professeur, je vous présente Hermione et Ronald Weasley. Ce sont les parents de Rose Weasley qui vient tout juste d'être acceptée chez Gryffondor, ainsi que la tante et l'oncle de tous les Weasley présents dans cette école. Et ils sont bien sur oncle et tante de James et d'Albus Potter.

- Bonsoir Messieurs Dame. Professeur Stewart. Je suis depuis quelques jours seulement le nouveau dirigeant de cette école. Et c'est de bien tristes nouvelles qui m'accueillent à ce poste. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous et je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Mais asseyons-nous. Nous serons mieux pour discuter.

Tous quatre prirent places sur quatre fauteuils fraichement apparus autours de la cheminée.

- Est-ce que l'un des enfants est au courant de cette tragique histoire ou sont-ils tous dans l'ignorance la plus totale ? demanda la première McGonagall.

- Seulement notre fils Hugo, répondit Hermione. Il était présent lors de l'accident. Mais sinon, aucun autre enfant de la famille n'est au courant.

- Bien. Alors Neville va intercepter James et Albus, ainsi que le reste de la famille à la fin du diner. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Préférez-vous tous les voir en même temps, ou préférez-vous voir uniquement James et Albus ?

- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je… Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Cela concerne avant tout les garçons. Les autres ne sont pas obligés de connaitre tous les détails. Je préfèrerais que Neville ne retienne que les enfants de Ginny et de Harry. Pour les autres, nous les verrons après. Ne les prévenons pas immédiatement. Cela les inquièterait d'autant plus.

- Très bien. Ron, Hermione, je vous propose de passer dans un des salons à l'étage du dessous. Il sera certainement moins effrayant pour les enfants, et n'associeront ainsi pas le bureau du directeur à celui des mauvais souvenirs. Quant à moi et au Professeur Stewart, nous nous chargeons d'ouvrir une des lignes de cheminée jusque chez vous.

- Merci Professeur, annonça Hermione en se relevant. Mais s'il était possible de l'ouvrir sur une autre ligne. Depuis trois jours, nous logeons à Londres. Chez « Harry ».

L'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus jamais siégé au 12 square Grimault depuis de longues années, mais son existence devait néanmoins rester secrète… même aux yeux du nouveau directeur.

- Oh, je vois, s'exclama l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Alors je m'en charge. J'essayerai de trouver une adresse au plus près.

Le réseau de cheminée ne comptait malheureusement pas l'ancienne maison des Black. D'où l'impossibilité d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette jusque là bas.

- Je m'occupe de tout, continua l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Ne vous préoccupez pas de toute la paperasse à remplir. Nous aurons bien assez de temps.

- Sally ! s'exclama le professeur Stewart.

Aussitôt une elfe de maison apparut entre les Weasley et le corps enseignant. Elle s'inclina quelque peu devant le directeur, puis d'une petite voix caverneuse demanda :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous directeur ?

- Je voudrais que tu emmènes ces deux personnes dans l'un de nos salons de réception à l'étage inférieur. Installe les confortablement je te prie.

- Bien Monsieur.

Puis se tournant vers les Weasley, elle ajouta : « si vous voulez bien me suivre… ». Elle traversa le bureau, ouvrit la porte de bois et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

Avant de franchir à son tour la lourde porte, Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers le bureau surchargé de parchemins.

- Merci professeurs. Votre aide… est la bienvenue.

Puis Ron et elle-même descendirent les marches de pierre, cherchant avec peine la piste de l'elfe de maison. Le couloir inférieur était désert. Pas de trace de Sally. Seule une pièce à la porte entre-ouverte laissait passer un rai de lumière dans ce couloir désert et froid comme la pierre. Suivant ce peu d'éclairage, ils franchirent le seuil de la pièce pour se retrouver dans un charmant salon qu'ils, malheureusement, ne pouvaient apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Plusieurs poufs confortables, ainsi que des fauteuils identiques à ceux de la salle commune des Gryffondor, étaient répartis devant une cheminée où des flammes crépitaient, mordant avec avidité les buches de bois disposées au fond de l'âtre.

Hermione s'affala dans le premier à sa portée, complètement vidée. L'épuisement eut raison d'elle, et une nouvelle crise de larme s'empara d'elle. Elle aurait voulu être à des lieux de ce château. N'en avoir jamais entendu parler. Son chagrin était trop présent pour se ressaisir. Elle se laissa donc aller à la douleur. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Ron, assis sur son accoudoir, avant que celui-ci ne la prenne dans ces bras. Hermione, réconfortée par cette présence, se laissa aller, la tête enfouie sur son épaule. Se passèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, seulement accompagnées du flot de larmes désormais silencieuses qui ruisselaient sur les joues endolories des deux époux.

Un grincement de porte leur fit lever la tête. James et son frère Albus étaient là, présents sur le seuil de la porte, témoins d'un chagrin qu'ils ne pouvaient encore comprendre.

- Hermione ? Ron ? s'étonna l'ainé. Que faites-vous ici ?

Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard muet, mais aucun des deux ne réussi à prendre la parole.

- Ma tante ! Mon oncle, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de James commençait à s'étrangler.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? répéta méfiant Albus. On nous a dis que notre famille était ici. Mais où sont papa et maman ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de la part de James, mais bien d'une affirmation. Le silence de son oncle et sa tante était on ne peut plus facile à traduire.

- Approchez, murmura Ron.

Il leur présenta les poufs les plus proches de leur fauteuil, et tous deux s'assirent, le regard fixé sur les deux adultes. Ron respira à fond, puis commença :

- Nous avons eu un accident…

S'en suivi le plus long discours que Ron eu fait de sa vie. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant la fin. Il ne fit l'ombre sur aucun détail. Révélant chaque aspect de l'état d'Harry, Ginny et Lily. Leur révélant qu'on avait choisi de laisser leur mère en paix avec leur jeune sœur, que l'état de Harry était une énigme, qu'il était vivant, mais ne faisait aucun effort pour se réveiller. Il leur expliqua pendant plus d'une heure tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis plus de quarante huit heures, mentionnant l'ouverture de leurs lettres et leur incapacité à leur répondre par hibou.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Le récit de Ron l'avait parcouru de frissons, une nouvelle boule s'était coincée au sein de sa gorge, mais le pire de tout restait l'attitude des enfants. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé. Aucun n'avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, poser une question mais surtout, aucun n'avait versé une larme. Ils semblaient tout simplement dépourvus de vie. Leurs visages livides figuraient d'avantage l'incompréhension que le désarroi. Comme si tout ce que leur racontait leur oncle ne pouvait être vrai.

- Alors, ils sont…

Le reste de la question resta en suspens, comme incapable de franchir les lèvres du plus jeune des Potter. James, lui, ne bougeait pas. Son visage restait figé. Inerte. Paralysé.

Puis sans plus d'informations, James tourna les talons et s'enfuit par la porte franchie quelques minutes plus tôt.

- James ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil. James revient. Reviens…

Puis dans un souffle à peine audible, ajouta :

-Je t'en supplie, ne rend pas les choses encore plus douloureuses qu'elles ne le sont.

- Hermione ! Met toi à sa place deux minutes. Met toi à leurs places…

Puis se tournant vers Albus il continua :

- Albus, vient vers nous…

Albus se leva avec difficulté, puis se rapprocha lentement de sa tante, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, laissant toutes les larmes de son corps ruisseler à la vue de tous.

- Ce n'est pas possible, sanglotait-il. Maman et Lily ne peuvent pas être mortes. Ce n'est pas possible ! Maman m'avait promis que nous nous reverrions pour les vacances de Noël. Elles ne peuvent pas… Elle ne… Elles…

Hermione le serra d'avantage, lui procurant tout l'amour et la compassion que sa propre mère ne pouvait désormais plus lui donner.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione avait fini par se rassoir, Albus, écroulé de fatigue, la tête sur ses genoux. L'épuisement avait pris le pas sur le chagrin, et le jeune Potter s'était endormi. Quant à Ron, il était parti à la recherche de James, bien qu'il ignorait totalement où l'adolescent aurait pu se réfugier… Et c'est devant une Hermione complètement harassée que sa fille et ses autres neveux se présentèrent dans le salon de réception.

- Maman ? s'étonna une Rose âgée de tout juste onze ans. Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es toute seule ?

- Albus ? s'hébéta Roxanne, une cousine de ce dernier.

Le jeune Potter avait été réveillé par le bruit occasionné par ses cousins. De grands cernes noirs maquillaient ses yeux verts.

A la vue de toute sa famille, Albus fut repris par le chagrin, et ré-enfouit sa tête dans les bras protecteurs de sa tante.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? demanda très sérieusement Fred, le frère de Roxanne.

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait. Tous…

C'est en silence que chacun s'exécuta, lançant des regards de biais aux autres.

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'aucun de nous n'ait reçut de hibou depuis deux jours ? demanda Fred.

- Oui… Il y a eu un accident. Un accident de voiture. Etaient à bord Harry, Ginny et Lily. Elles sont décédées toutes les deux. Harry, lui, est dans une sorte de coma.

Encore une fois, aucun d'entre eux ne réagit instantanément. La première à divulguer son chagrin fut Dominique, la fille de Bill. Lily et elle était très proches malgré leur différence d'âge.

Puis les questions fusèrent de tout sens, aucun des ados ne laissant à Hermione le temps de répondre à la précédente.

Et c'est après une heure chaotique de questions et de sanglots que Ron réapparut dans le cadran de la porte.

- Bonsoir les enfants, annonça-t-il en entrant. Je cherche James depuis plus d'une heure. Il s'est enfui après avoir appris la nouvelle. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il la moindre idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller ? Nous devons tous vous ramener à Londres ce soir, et je l'ai cherché partout…

- Es-tu allé voir autour du Lac ? James passe la plupart de son temps libre aux alentours du ponton.

S'était Fred qui avait pris la parole.

- Non, je ne suis pas sorti à l'extérieur du château. Il fait dorénavant nuit noire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait l'idée de sortir. Quelqu'un peut-il monter dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pendant que je sors dans le parc. C'est la seule pièce à laquelle je n'ai pas eu accès.

- Tu as regardé dans la salle sur demande ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui. Elle était libre. Personne ne l'occupait…

- Bien… De toute manière, nous voudrions que vous retourniez dans vos maisons respectives chercher quelques affaires. Vous risquez de ne revenir que dans une semaine. Prenez quelques habits, vos tenues de cérémonies, vos baguettes, etc. … Nous ne rentrerons pas tout de suite chez nous. Nous allons passer quelques jours à Londres. N'oubliez donc rien d'essentiel. Nous vous attendrons ici. Si vous pouvez être prêt dans une heure, se serait parfait.

- Très bien Hermione, répondit Fred. Je regarderai à tout hasard dans le dortoir de James…

Puis il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

- Allons-y ! finit par dire Dominique devant l'immobilisme de ses cousins. Personnellement, j'ai envie de rentrer voir mes parents le plus vite possible…

Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils franchirent la porte du salon. Seul Albus restait figé, accroupis, les bras encerclant ses jambes.

Ron se tourna vers lui :

-Que veux-tu que j'aille récupérer pour toi Albus ?

- Je ne suis plus un gamin Ron. Je peux encore faire une valise seul.

Puis se levant il ajouta :

- Je ne vais pas partir… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne serai pas long. Quant à James, je suis sure qu'il ne sera pas au ponton… A la maison, quand il était contrarié, il s'enfermait toujours dans la salle bain. Je suis sure que Fred le trouvera dans la salle d'eau de son dortoir.

- Merci du conseil Albus… Maintenant va. Nous vous attendons ici.

Et c'est avec une étonnante sobriété qu'Albus les avait quitté, toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu de son visage. Même si Hermione se souvenait encore des sanglots rapportés à leurs oreilles par l'écho du couloir de pierre, une fois Albus sorti…

Des sanglots qui, des années après, continuaient toujours de couler dans son propre cœur…

* * *

_Encore merci pour votre soutien, vos reviews et surtout_

_merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic jusqu'ici._

_J'aurais jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps si je ne l'avais pas posté sur ce site._

_Alors merci à vous !_

_**N**ana_


	22. Tout ne va pas si bien

**Chapitre 22 : Tout ne va pas si bien**

**.**

Assis sur un des rochers polis par le vent et l'eau du lac, Scorpius se sentait perdu, au plus profond de lui-même. Les levers de soleil ne l'apaisaient plus comme ils le faisaient avant. Scorpius était devenu de manière définitive le personnage que l'on voulait qu'il soit.

On lui demandait depuis des années de considérer sa valeur de sorcier, de ne dépendre de personne, de ne pas se soumettre à la bassesse des sentiments humains. On lui avait appris à détester le monde autant que le monde le détestait. On lui avait forgé un masque qu'on lui avait expressément demandé de porter chaque jour de sa vie. On avait réduit sa misérable existence à rattraper les fautes d'une famille haïe de tous.

Il avait toujours détesté ces principes que James et son père lui bourraient dans le crane depuis des années… et pourtant aujourd'hui il commençait à les comprendre, à les assimiler et à les apprécier. Ce sentiment de douleur qui avait perpétuellement sommeillé en lui se devait d'être extériorisé. Le monde qui l'avait tant méprisé se devait d'être puni l'absence de tous sentiments devait être comblée la vengeance de sa mère devait être faite.

La haine qu'il vouait à Rose Weasley depuis son adolescence devait disparaître s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Elle lui avait pris sa mère, sa seule source d'amour dans ce monde. Elle seule avait vu en lui autre chose qu'un simple « Malfoy ». Elle lui avait appris à aimer, respecter et tolérer tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle lui avait appris à ne pas avoir honte de son nom et de sa famille. Le mariage de ses parents avait beau n'avoir été que « politique », Astoria Malfoy n'en avait jamais pour autant détesté son fils. Seule sa mère avait eu la sagesse de comprendre que Scorpius n'était ni son père, ni son grand père. Elle n'avait jamais vue en lui un « semi-Malfoy ». Elle n'avait vu que son propre fils.

Mais une fois sa mère enterrée, tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, tout ce dont Scorpius avait été convaincu avait été balayé par sa « deuxième éducation ». Dans la famille originelle des Malfoy, comme dans le nouveau foyer des Potter, l'amour n'avait pas sa place. Seuls les sentiments moins prestigieux lui avaient été inculqués.

Chez les Potter, la justice par le sang était le mot d'ordre. Chez les Malfoy, il s'agissait du mot vengeance.

Deux mots différents, mais tellement similaires …

Draco n'était jamais tombé amoureux de sa femme, malgré une entente tout à fait respectable entre les deux époux. Pourtant, durant toute son adolescence, Scorpius n'avait entendu que les mots « vengeance », « punitions » et « représailles ». Ce qui avait, d'une certaine façon, modifié l'opinion qu'il avait de son père. Finalement, il n'était peut être pas si froid et inhumain que cela… Un soir, il avait surpris une conversation entre son père et le nouveau ministre de la magie : le nom de Rose Weasley avait été associé au meurtre de sa mère. Depuis, Scorpius s'était juré de retrouver un jour cette fille et de lui faire endurer la même souffrance que celle qu'il avait ressentie bien des années plus tôt… Mais à l'époque où il avait appris son nom, Rose, son traitre à son sang de père et sa sang de bourbe de mère avaient déjà quitté le pays, ne laissant à Scorpius que peu d'espoir de pouvoir un jour venger sa mère.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Cette très chère Rose se trouvait dans le même lycée de Moldu que lui, n'était plus sous la protection de son père et ne disposait pas des mêmes apprentissages que lui.

En plus de son propre intérêt sur la personne de Rose Weasley, elle allait pouvoir être bénéfique au statut de son père. Sa capture ferait certainement sortir Weasley père de son trou, ce qui permettrait d'obtenir les faveurs et le respect du Ministre de la Magie. Chose dont Draco Malfoy rêvait depuis six longues années.

Seule ombre au tableau : James Potter. Il la voulait également, et pour lui, et lui seul. Bien qu'il soit fort probable qu'elle finisse également entre les mains de son très cher Ministre de père : Harry Potter… Il devait donc remporter cette course s'il ne voulait pas voir sa douce vengeance lui filer encore une fois entre les mains…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Si Rose était constamment collée à Cob, elle le devint encore d'avantage, si c'était toute fois possible. Après une courte période où elle avait été heureuse de retrouver le lycée, elle sombra une fois encore dans la dépression chaque matin. Dès la seconde où la sonnerie stridente du réveil retentissait, l'angoisse la submergeait. L'appétit qu'elle avait retrouvé disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, ses petits déjeuners se limitant à un thé lorsqu'Hermione la forçait à boire quelque chose elle ne sortait plus de chez elle de nuit, s'arrangeait avec Cob pour être de retour chez elle chaque soir pour 17h maximum et sitôt le dîner terminé, elle s'empressait de filer se coucher, priant pour s'endormir le plus vite possible.

Hermione s'inquiétait d'autant plus que Rose n'ouvrait presque plus la bouche. Leurs soupers se résumaient pour Rose a un simple potage, et Hermione finissait systématiquement seule, avec pour seule compagnie le « tic tac » de la pendule de la cuisine.

Il était 7h30 lorsque Cob passa, comme à son habitude, prendre Rose. Le calendrier annonçait le 26 novembre, le thermomètre zéro. La neige s'était mise à tomber dans la nuit, recouvrant les trottoirs et les jardins d'un léger centimètre de neige. Cette météo hivernale ne parvint néanmoins pas à remonter le moral de Rose. Il était 7h30, un 26 novembre, mais il s'agissait surtout d'un mercredi. Si son moral était en berne tous les jours de la semaine, il l'était toujours plus le mercredi. Rose parvenait à éviter et ignorer la présence de Scorpius la semaine : elle s'employait à ne jamais le croiser dans un couloir, et avait établi un plan de classe pour chacune des salles où elle se retrouvait en sa présence. Dans ces situations là, elle s'arrangeait pour se retrouver coté fenêtre, Cob assis à la place jouxtant la sienne, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire de Malfoy.

Mais le mercredi, malgré toutes les prières qu'elle avait pu adresser, elle se retrouvait inévitablement assise devant Scorpius. La bibliothèque aussi était une source de sa dépression. Elle n'y voyait plus un lieu de communauté où les habitants de Cleveland venaient y emprunter des livres, mais une prison, une cage où son bourreau l'attendait patiemment chaque mercredi après midi.

C'est donc le visage livide, les mains moites et la gorge sèche que Rose grimpa dans la fourgonnette de son voisin et ami.

- Alors heureuse de toute cette neige ? questionna Cob en guise de bonjour alors qu'il repartait, sillonnant le quartier résidentiel.

- Mouais ! Magnifique…

- La neige non plus t'aimes plus ça ?

La demande se voulait plus affirmative qu'interrogative.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-elle en se rongeant les ongles, yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

- Ça fait bientôt quinze jours que tu es devenu un mollusque Rose ! Tu ne dis plus rien, tu ne parles plus, tu ne ris plus, tu fais la tronche avant même que je passe te chercher, et je suis sûr que tu l'as fait encore une fois que je t'ai reposé chez toi.

- Oui je sais… Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. J'espère que tu le sais…

- A force plus trop non… Qu'est ce qui t'embête alors ?

- Rien.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans ce genre de conversation. La journée s'annonçait suffisamment pénible comme ça. Pas la peine, en plus, d'expliquer sérieusement à quelqu'un qu'elle était une sorcière et que, non, sa place n'était pas dans un asile. Mais le silence gênant qui suivit dans l'habitacle de la voiture finit par avoir raison d'elle.

- C'est un ensemble de choses en fait, finit-elle par ajouter.

Cob la dévisagea, le regard lourd, attendant une explication plus crédible.

- Regarde donc la route au lieu de me regarder moi ! J'ai eu ma dose d'accident pour cette année.

- On se calme ! T'inquiète pas pour la route. La voiture se débrouille très bien sans moi.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, oublie.

Rose le fixa à son tour. Elle devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Elle voyait et entendait des références à la magie de partout. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Cob en revanche ne semblait plus calme du tout. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement sur le volant de sa Chevrolet.

- Ça va ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rose.

- Oui ça va ! Tu m'agaces c'est tout.

- Oh mais de toute façon je ne peux rien expliquer. Je suis énervée, j'ai peur, je suis constamment en train de regarder derrière moi. Je deviens complètement parano. Et je déteste le mercredi ! T'es content ?

- Eh bien voila, nous y voila.

- Où ça ?

- A la source de ton problème Mlle Weasley.

- Un problème ? Quel problème ?

Rose avait viré au cramoisi, les oreilles sifflant sous la pression de cette situation grotesque.

- Celui qui t'empêche de vivre !

- Mais je te répète que je n'ai aucun problème.

- Mais enfin Rose ! Tu viens de le dire ! Tu as peur, tu passes ton temps à regarder les couloirs du lycée comme si le diable pouvait surgir d'un angle, tu ne manges plus, tu trembles dès qu'on pénètre dans une salle de cours, et par-dessus tout : tu détestes le mercredi. Alors ne me dis pas que tout ceci n'a aucun rapport avec lui.

- Qui ça « lui » ?

- Oh tu es vraiment pénible Rose : Malfoy ! Tu es comme ça depuis quinze jours, depuis le mercredi où je suis arrivé en retard à la bibliothèque. Alors arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ce jour là et raconte moi plutôt.

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé ce jour là ! piailla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

La voiture pila. Cob s'était arrêté sur le bas coté de la voie rapide.

- J'ai si peu d'estime que ça pour toi que tu ne me racontes même pas pourquoi tu as si peur de ce type ?

- Mais non Cob. Ce n'est pas toi… c'est simplement que… Oh pourquoi tu me poses ces questions là ? Tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de mon silence et de ma confiance si je te supplie à genoux ?

- Non ! rugit-il en redémarrant. J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir. Si tu crois que j'apprécie cette ambiance de vie. Mercredi dernier j'ai cru que la bibliothèque allait imploser. Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot : ni toi, ni lui. Il ne m'a pas non plus adressé la parole. C'est un peu embêtant pour rattraper des cours, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais je ne peux pas en parler Cob !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait bon sang ? Il t'a touchée ? T'a menacée ?

- Non, non, non et non… Je t'en supplie Cob, parlons d'autres choses. S'il te plait…

- Mais enfin Rose ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Depuis 15 jours, tu es terrorisée dès qu'il passe le seuil de la porte, tu tournes à droite s'il tourne à gauche, tu détourne le regard dès qu'il t'observe. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.

- Oui je sais. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé d'avoir un secret si lourd, si tordu, que tu ne pouvais pas en parler ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ?

- Je te dis simplement que je ne peux pas te parler de ce qui me tracasse. Crois-moi Cob. Je t'en supplie, arrête avec toutes tes questions.

- Donc tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Mais si ! Je le voudrais vraiment !

- Alors fais-le !

- Mais je ne peux pas ! Merde à la fin ! Tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ?

- C'est cela. Ça doit être ça ! Dans ce cas j'irais chercher des réponses ailleurs…

- S'il te plait non !

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis Rose.

- Oh que si tu vas tenir compte de mon avis ! Dans l'histoire, c'est encore moi la plus concernée alors, pour la dernière fois, laisse tomber !

Cob pénétra dans le parking avec un crissement de pneus retentissant. Sitôt garé, il sortit du pick-up, claqua la portière derrière lui et se dirigea droit sur le bâtiment principal sans se soucier de sa voisine. Rose était encore avachie sur dans son fauteuil, suivant des yeux la silhouette de Cob qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. De loin, elle aurait juré qu'il tremblait des pieds à la tête.

_« Mais quel imbécile ! » _

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Ils étaient amis, certes, mais ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Et puis, chacun avait droit à ses petits secrets… Lui le premier. Plus elle le fréquentait, et plus elle observait des dysfonctionnements dans son mode de vie. Il disait vivre chez ses parents, mais elle ne les avait jamais vus il disait avoir 20 ans, mais au vu de ses résultats scolaires, il était impossible qu'il ait eu deux années de retard sa boite à gant était remplie de CD d'un autre temps, de photos de jeunes gens sur lesquels il n'apparaissait jamais, etc. etc. Des deux, sa magie mise à part, elle se demandait vraiment lequel était le plus louche. C'est donc encore plus renfrognée qu'elle sortit de la voiture, cinq bonnes minutes après la sonnerie matinale.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Après plusieurs minutes de déambulation à travers les couloirs, Rose se souvint que ce cours-ci était le seul de la journée que ne suivait pas Scorpius. Si elle ne venait pas de se prendre la tête avec Cob, elle n'aurait certainement jamais autant aimé les maths. Elle s'empressa cependant de filer en classe, autant pour éviter une heure de colle que pour ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec son cher ami Scorpius. La porte du fond de la salle était encore ouverte, et Rose put y pénétrer sans faire l'objet des commérages de la classe. Elle se rendit docilement à sa table habituelle, dont la voisine était également dépourvue de propriétaire.

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander, voyons la table de son ami vide.

Elle s'assit sans faire d'histoire, tournant et retournant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Certes elle n'y avait pas été avec des pincettes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sécher le cours de maths. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à griffonner sur l'une de ses feuilles, bien trop déconcentrée pour comprendre la moindre ligne de cet exercice d'intégrations. La sonnerie s'apprêtait à retentir lorsqu'un courant d'air glacé lui effleura la nuque. Rose se retourna en sursaut, persuadée que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était précipitée derrière elle. Mais rien, si ce n'est le mur défraîchi derrière elle, ne retint son attention. Puis, à la seconde où la fin des cours sonnait, un flot d'élèves se matérialisa, envahissant les couloirs de toutes parts, raclant les chaises ou se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte de sortie, obligeant Rose à plier ses affaires et à oublier cet étrange ressenti.

Néanmoins, la sensation restait encrée dans sa tête. Elle seule avait l'air d'avoir ressenti cette vague de froid pour le moins étrange. Aucun autre étudiant n'avait manifesté un quelconque changement d'attitude. Mais le plus étonnant restait le fait qu'aucune fenêtre n'ait été ouverte et que la porte était restée close tout le long des deux heures de cours. Un courant d'air aurait donc dû être exclu.

C'est sceptique qu'elle se rendit jusqu'à son casier, au bout de ce même bâtiment. Elle voulait y déposer son livre de maths qui pesait un sacré poids au fond de son sac en bandoulière. A l'intérieur avait été glissée une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle reconnut de suite l'écriture quelque peu écorchée de son voisin.

_Je ne viendrai pas en cours aujourd'hui, pas plus qu'à la bibliothèque cet après midi. _

_A priori tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi._

_De plus, je suis sûr que toi et blondinet avez des tas de choses à vous raconter._

_Profitez en : je ne serai pas là pour vous en empêcher._

_Pense à te trouver un nouveau moyen de transport. Je ne passerai pas te prendre dans les jours à venir._

_C._

Rose était abasourdie. Immobile comme une statue, elle dut relire cette petite écriture en patte de mouches deux fois avant de pouvoir réagir.

Comment osait-il ? Non seulement il la jugeait sur quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement, mais en plus il l'abandonnait à son sort, entre les mains de Malfoy. Il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ce fou furieux. Elle se passerait elle aussi de ses services. Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver seule, en face à face avec lui. Mais le plus blessant restait quand même les propos amers de son ami. Elle pensait vraiment avoir trouvé en Cob une personne stable avec laquelle elle pouvait passer du temps et oublier ses déboires familiaux le temps de quelques heures. Elle était vraiment déçue et en colère. Mais aussi triste et abattue. C'était une personne de plus qui la quittait alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de soutien et de compagnie.

- Eh bien Rose, tu as l'air déconfite ?

- Oh non ! souffla Rose.

Aucun juron n'était parvenu à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Sans même avoir vu le visage de celui qui lui causait, caché derrière la porte ouverte de son casier, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait regretter d'être restée si longtemps au même endroit. Refermant la porte métallique avec rage, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un large sourire. Scorpius paraissait vraiment heureux. Et c'est tout ce qui inquiétait Rose à cet instant précis. Elle tourna les talons après l'avoir fusillé du regard, et parti en grande hâte vers la bibliothèque du lycée.

- Ça tombe bien je te cherchais… continua Malfoy comme si Rose et lui avaient entamé la conversation.

Il la rattrapa facilement de ses longues enjambées, et marcha à ses côtés, comme deux amis l'auraient fait dans d'autres circonstances.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Weasley ?

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires Malfoy, chuchota-t-elle aussi bas que possible en faisant la grimace.

- Ne prend pas cet air voyons Weasley…Tu risquerais d'abimer ton beau minois.

Rose n'écoutait plus, se contentant de marcher le plus vite possible. Peut être la lâcherait-il une fois les portes de la silencieuse bibliothèque franchies.

- Tu ne devrais pas courir aussi vite Weasley. Tu risquerais de perdre tes affaires en route.

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, le sac de Rose se déchira sur toute sa longueur, déversant tous ses livres et ses notes de cours sur le plancher, sali par les traces de neige et de boue.

- Malfoy je vais te…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle savait qu'elle s'épuiserait vite à lutter contre quelqu'un qui, visiblement, s'était préparé en encaisser les coups et qui avait l'air d'avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Oh comme c'est dommage, s'écria Scorpius sur un ton miséricordieux.

Rose s'agenouilla hargneuse pour ramasser feuillets et cahiers d'exercices. Mais elle avait beau tirer dessus, ceux-ci restaient fermement cloués au sol. Assassinant Scorpius du regard, elle lança, encore plu énervée :

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tout le monde nous regarde. Alors lève ce sort et fiche moi la paix.

- Attends je vais t'aider, claironna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Puis une fois accroupis, il ajouta pour elle :

- Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça voyons : c'est toi qui attire l'attention. Et je croyais que tu savais te servir de ta baguette désormais ?

Il enfila son poignet dans son blouson, sorti à peine la fine tige de bois, et un léger « pop » annonçait déjà que les feuilles étaient de nouveau récupérables. Une fois les pages réunies, les bouquins ramassés et le tout empilé avec un équilibre instable au creux des bras de Rose, Scorpius se releva, puis agrippa sa chère amie par le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à se relever. N'importe qui à leurs cotés aurait été persuadé de voir un lycéen aider Rose à se redresser. Elle en revanche savait très bien que la galanterie n'était pas le but de cette manœuvre.

- Lâche-moi ! siffla-t-elle.

-Ou sinon ?

Puis à haute voix ajouta :

- Je te paye un café. Si si, j'insiste !

Et c'est aussi livide qu'un cadavre que Rose lui emboîta le pas, ignorant tout de l'endroit où il l'emmenait, le bras toujours prisonnier de son poignet.

.

* * *

_A très bientôt pour la suite..._

_**N**ana_


	23. La douleur est dans ta tête

_Pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont parfois la mémoire qui flanche, un bref rappel :_

_Rose retourne au lycée depuis trois semaines. Elle reprend goût petit à petit en son quotidien grâce à son nouvel ami et voisin : Cob Harrow._

_Mais malgré leur amitié, Rose ne peut s'empêcher de se poser de plus en plus de questions à son propos._

_Lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule un mercredi, l'espace d'un court instant, en présence de Scorpius, ce dernier lui crache sa haine en pleine figure. Terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en sa présence, Rose met un point d'honneur à ne jamais se séparer de son ami Cob._

_Pourtant, une dispute éclate entre eux ce mercredi 26 Novembre, et Rose se retrouve une fois de plus confrontée à son cher ennemi Scorpius._

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La douleur est dans ta tête…**

**.**

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes salaud ?

Son poignet fermement agrippé à celui de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Scorpius entama un demi-tour et sortit le plus naturellement du monde de la bibliothèque, entrainant avec lui la jolie rousse.

- Voyons Weasley, ne sois pas aussi vulgaire.

- Où ?

- Je te rappelle que nous avons une séance de rattrapage aujourd'hui. Et comme ton bulldog anglais n'est pas là, j'en profite, tu vois.

- Bien sur que si qu'il est là, se sentit obligée de dire Rose.

- Oh il l'était oui… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ce matin mais il avait l'air vraiment énervé lorsqu'il est sorti de sa voiture.

Rose cessa brusquement de se débattre en décodant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le regarda outrée, tandis que lui conservait toujours un semblant de sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? Tu m'espionnes ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi. On a des tas de choses à se raconter tous les deux. Alors oui, je ne risque pas de te lâcher d'une semelle. Surtout maintenant que tu es isolée.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Lâche-moi !

- Hors de question !

_- Pourtant tu devrais_, lui susurra une voix grave juste derrière son oreille.

Scorpius inclina légèrement la tête, cherchant à savoir où se cachait le monstre. Mais personne, _a priori_, ne se tenait derrière lui. Il détestait vraiment cette fichue cape d'invisibilité. A cause de Rose et de ses jérémiades, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il devait se trouver un coin tranquille où cette sangsue ne les suivrait pas. Il était bien déterminé à lui tenir tête et à arrêter d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

Alors qu'il regardait encore derrière lui, le bras de Rose tentait sournoisement de s'échapper de son emprise. Il referma d'un coup sec son poignet, l'emprisonnant encore davantage tout en faisant volte face.

- On s'en va, finit-il par dire après l'avoir regardée fixement pendant quelques secondes.

- Je ne bougerai pas, tu m'entends ?

Les élèves encore dans les couloirs commençaient à les regarder avec insistance. Cette petite sang de bourbe faisait vraiment tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

- Tu entends quelque chose ? émit pour toute réponse Scorpius. Parce que moi rien du tout. Et puis, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tout le monde croit que nous faisons une scène de ménage au milieu du couloir, non ?

- Qu'… quoi ?

La diversion avait réussi. Trop abasourdie pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses paroles, Rose s'était légèrement relâchée, ce qui suffit à Scorpius pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin. Avec l'élan et les enjambées gigantesques de Malefoy, Rose n'avait pas la force de riposter, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle ne parvint pas à se dégager. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et rappela à leurs bancs tous les lycéens encore présents dans les couloirs. Les seuls potentiels témoins de ce qui était en train de se dérouler rentrèrent dans leurs classes, laissant le passage à l'entière disposition des deux sorciers.

Consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se défaire aussi facilement de Scorpius qu'elle l'avait espéré, Rose se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, toujours trainée vers la sortie. Bien qu'elle détestât l'idée même de demander de l'aide pour se défaire de cette vipère, Rose n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à crier, à implorer qu'on lui vienne en aide alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte menant aux parkings. Elle eut juste le temps d'appeler à l'aide que Scorpius la jeta contre les derniers casiers de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle se heurta violemment la tête contre ceux-ci avant de s'écraser au sol.

- Tu vas te taire oui ? se mit à cracher un Scorpius hors de lui à l'idée qu'elle puisse encore lui échapper.

Il marcha droit dans sa direction, bien déterminé à disparaitre avant qu'une seule des multiples portes du lycée ne s'ouvre suite au bruit engendré. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'empoigner par le bras pour la relever que déjà une voix grave résonnait dans le couloir faisant la jonction avec celui où ils se trouvaient.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe par ici ?

C'était la voix du proviseur. Celui-ci devait se trouver à quelques mètres, le long du couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel se tenait Scorpius et Rose.

- Et merde ! jura à voix basse Scorpius.

Il ne pouvait pas transplaner jusque chez lui avec elle. Il n'avait jamais appris le transplanage d'escorte, et la teigne ferait tout pour le désartibuler en route, il pouvait en être certain. Mais il devait à tout prix échapper au proviseur et à Potter qui, à n'en pas douter, se trouvait à moins de cinquante mètres d'eux. Pour Potter, il aviserait plus tard. Mais pour ce qui était de la situation présente, il fallait agir et tout de suite. Ne lui restait donc qu'une solution, et elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Quant à la Sang-de-Bourbe…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Cette dernière était sonnée, toujours allongée au sol. Une légère douleur commençait à se propager le long de sa tempe. Son crane avait cogné sur l'un des coins du casier vertical et, aveugle l'espace de quelques minutes, elle ne voyait que d'étranges traces, des taches noires passer devant ses yeux. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la relevait, l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais elle était incapable de dire qui. Couchée sur le flan, elle avait d'abord senti une main derrière sa nuque lui redresser la tête. Le geste avait été rapide, presque brusque. En revanche, la main qui par la suite se glissa dans son dos avait été beaucoup plus attentionnée et prévenante. Plus délicate. Toujours incapable de distinguer qui lui était venue en aide, on la remit debout et on l'appuya contre les casiers, le dos bien droit. Elle était très reconnaissante pour l'aide reçue, mais le fait de l'avoir relevée avait provoqué un violent mal de tête, venant ainsi s'additionner aux effets du précédent coup. Un poing faisait pression à l'intérieur de son crane, et sa vue s'en retrouvait davantage perturbée, si tant est que cela fut possible. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'on continuait de la soutenir, une main toujours fermement accrochée à sa taille. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait une confiance totale en celui qui l'aidait à garder l'équilibre. L'un de ses premiers réflexes fut de toucher sa tempe, là où la douleur était la plus cuisante. Elle ne sentit pas de sang, mais une vilaine bosse à l'endroit exact où elle avait percuté le casier.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne vit ou n'entende quoi que ce soit. Cependant, elle sentait que quelqu'un se trouvait juste en face d'elle : elle pouvait sentir le souffle de la personne qui la retenait. Sa respiration suivait un rythme soutenu, ses expirations s'enchainaient à vive allure.

- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec grande peine, le regard encore trouble.

Pour toute réponse, elle ne perçut que le silence.

Lorsqu'elle tendit sa main devant elle, à la recherche d'un contact humain, elle ne sentit qu'un T-shirt trempé de sueur. La personne était forcément grande, ses doigts ayant mis quelques secondes avant de toucher le cou de ladite personne. A ce moment, une autre main se saisit de la sienne pour la retirer du contact humide de la peau. Les deux mains se trouvaient à la hauteur de ses yeux puisqu'elle put apercevoir une tache floue, mais claire, couleur chair, à travers le brouillard qui rendait sa vue difficile.

- Aie confiance, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

La voix était captivante, séduisante les paroles à peine murmurées, les mots justes dosés.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour essayer de voir qui se tenait près d'elle, elle ne vit que deux grands yeux gris, dans lesquelles elle aurait pu se perdre toute entière… puis ce fut de nouveau le noir total.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Rose était étalée sur un sol quasi recouvert de terre, d'aiguilles de pin, de feuilles et de quelques cailloux. Là encore, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes lui furent nécessaires pour recouvrer ses sens. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane. Une minuscule cabane à vrai dire. Elle était allongée, bien que recroquevillée soit un terme plus approprié, aux pieds de meubles bas de type plan de travail ou meubles de cuisine. Il devait y en avoir trois ou quatre qui longeaient la totalité du mur du fond. Celui d'en face, de trois mètres de long environ, ne laissait apercevoir qu'une unique porte. De chaque coté de celle-ci s'entassaient des caisses, des boites à outils et différents objets nécessaires à l'entretien d'un jardin. Quant aux deux murs restants, se faisant face, ils étaient chacun pourvu d'une fenêtre obstruée par du papier opaque, collé aux carreaux. Rien d'autre à voir dans ce petit bout de cabane, si ce n'est la poussière qui volait alentour.

Rose était tout bonnement incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était produit entre le moment où elle avait été trainée de force par Scorpius et cet instant. Elle n'avait plus ni son sac, ni ses livres. La pièce dans laquelle elle était ne laissait apercevoir aucun de ses effets personnels. C'est avec grande difficulté qu'elle se leva pour rejoindre la porte. Une fois debout, son mal de tête reprit le dessus, et c'est en titubant, complètement déséquilibrée que Rose déambula entre les caisses. Certaines s'entassaient les unes sur les autres jusqu'à une hauteur de deux mètres. Il fallut à Rose un effort colossal pour ne pas percuter ces colonnes artisanales. Elle ne savait pas si toutes étaient pleines, mais si cela se révélait vrai, elle ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de les renverser et de se retrouver en dessous.

Une fois devant la porte, elle tourna à plusieurs reprises la poignée ronde, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Mais elle dut vite admettre qu'elle était enfermée, retenue prisonnière par ces quatre pans de mur, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle pouvait être. Perdue, et consciente que la journée serait pire qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Malgré tous ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes, la peur et l'épuisement eurent raison d'elle, et bientôt, les pleurs s'immiscèrent dans la petite cabane perdue sous le couvert des arbres.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Une heure plus tard, c'est du moins l'impression qu'elle avait du temps qui venait de s'écouler, la cabane était toujours aussi vide. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, Rose se releva, non sans difficulté, pour se diriger vers les fenêtres obscurcies. Elle tenta d'arracher le papier qui collait aux vitres sales et étroites, mais dû vite se défaire de cette idée après quelques essais. De la même manière que Scorpius avait cloué au sol de la bibliothèque ses livres et ses cours, le papier jauni par le temps semblait soudé aux carreaux. Rose n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle avait pu atterrir dans cette cabane, mais fixer de façon si radicale des feuilles aux murs ne relevait pas des compétences de Monsieur-Tout-Le-Monde. Seul un sorcier en était capable.

Elle en connaissait peu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver qui pouvait en être l'auteur. Hormis ses parents, qui ne l'auraient jamais enfermée dans un semblant de pièce telle que celle-ci, et son ancienne voisine, la vieille McGonagall qui l'avait, par elle ne savait quel sortilège, aidée à retrouver l'usage de sa jambe après son premier transplanage, elle ne s'était confrontée qu'à un seul sorcier : Malfoy.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien après avoir été éjectée contre ce casier – les quelques images qui lui revenaient en mémoire relevaient plus d'un songe que d'une quelconque la réalité. Il aurait par conséquence eu tout le loisir de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, sans s'expliquer pourquoi, elle savait que quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elle, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Malfoy.

Aussi, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise, mauvaise donc, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa ce dernier pénétrer dans la cabane aux airs de débarras. Bien que plusieurs éléments, rapprochés les uns des autres, avaient permis à Rose d'affirmer que Scorpius était forcément caché quelque part là-dessous, son effarement n'en fut pas moins visible sur son visage. A l'inverse, Scorpius ne semblait pas étonné le moins du monde de se retrouver devant l'ancienne Gryffondor, et c'est peut être ce qui inquiéta encore davantage la jeune Weasley. Mais qui alors s'était occupé d'elle ? Rien, strictement rien, ne lui permettait de répondre à cette question.

Baguette en main, il referma la porte d'un simple sortilège avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Bien ! s'exclama le jeune Serpentard. Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité.

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Rose resta coite, toujours appuyée contre le rebord de l'une des deux fenêtres.

- On a perdu sa langue Weasley ?

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? parvint à cracher Rose avec le peu de courage qu'elle possédait.

- Je suis sûr que tu adorerais le savoir, mais… il n'est jamais bon d'être trop « hâtif » vois-tu !

- Où est-ce que je suis ? répéta Rose à voix basse plus pour elle-même qu'à l'intention du Serpentard.

- Oh tu peux bien passer au scanner chaque centimètre carré de cette pièce, ce n'est pas ça qui te permettra de trouver.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Si je ne sais pas, et si je ne connais pas cet endroit, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

Sa voix commençait à monter dans les aigus, preuve que sa confiance en elle était sur le point de faillir. Scorpius, lui, restait étrangement calme et semblait pensif.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? répéta-t-elle cette fois en sanglotant.

Les gémissements de la rouquine paraissaient glisser sur lui, comme de l'eau sur un rocher, sans que cela ne le gène outre mesure. Son plaisir à la voir pleurer était si grand, que même sa petite crise de nerf n'entachait son enthousiasme.

Il était finalement parvenu à ses fins, à savoir s'éclipser avec sa plus vieille ennemie. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il avait dû s'y prendre, et préférait l'oublier, mais le résultat était là : ils étaient enfin seuls, débarrassé de tous parasites, et Rose à sa merci.

- Pour avoir la paix ! Je déteste être suivi !

- Mais suivi par qui idiot ? Si tu crois quelqu'un assez cinglé pour te suivre toi !

D'un seul coup de baguette, il la fit taire, lui arrachant seulement un petit cri strident sous l'effet de l'entaille qu'il venait de lui faire à la joue.

- Maintenant tu la boucles, compris ?

Rose glissa le long du mur sur lequel elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, et se retrouva accroupie, une main posée sur la marque fraiche que venait de lui gratifier Scorpius, l'autre à plat sur le sol de terre. Lorsqu'elle retira la première, un filet de sang à l'odeur de rouille recouvrait une partie de sa paume. Dès lors, son regard se braqua sur celui de Scorpius, et la peur que ce dernier lui inspirait depuis deux longues semaines se dissipa, remplacé par ce sentiment d'animosité qu'elle lui associait en permanence depuis plus de deux longs mois. Plus aucune larme ne coulerait à cause de cet homme. Elle se le jurait.

- T'aurais-je offusqué ? se moqua la fougueuse Weasley. Tu serais aussi susceptible que ça ? Cela m'étonne de toi. Je te pensais plus… évolué… que ton père.

A la mention de son père, Scorpius perdit toute contenance. Son beau visage, jusque là indéchiffrable se fissura, laissant apparaitre une stupeur et une violence auxquelles Rose ne s'attendait pas. Le masque était tombé. Elle avait trouvé la brèche.

- Alors j'avais vu juste… Ma mère m'a raconté, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelques uns de ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Elle a fait mention d'un Malefoy. Un certain Draco… Elle me l'a décrit bête comme ses pieds et aussi vil et cruel que pouvait l'être un Serpentard. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir de quelqu'un totalement étranger à ta propre famille, mais vu la description physique qu'elle m'a faite de ce Draco, et le visage que tu présentes, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que la brutalité et la stupidité sont des tares de familles…

Le jeune Malefoy ne chercha plus à contenir ou à cacher sa haine derrière son fameux masque et, sans réfléchir, lança :

- Endoloris !

Rose mit finalement le genou au sol avant de s'effondrer, pliée en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Scorpius ne la tortura pas plus de quelques secondes, juste le temps pour lui de se reconcentrer sur la tâche qui lui incombait, mais suffisamment pour supprimer à Rose l'envie de parler.

A la levée du sortilège, sa poitrine était humide de transpiration et ses cotes se soulevaient avec difficulté. Sa mère avait eu entièrement raison. Malefoy père n'était qu'une ordure… mais elle ne savait rien de son fils. Si Hermione avait connu Scorpius tel que Rose le connaissait et le voyait en ce moment même, nul doute que sa description aurait davantage convenu à Malefoy Junior que Sénior. Une immondice que la nature avait acceptée. Voilà ce qu'était Scorpius.

Ce dernier savoura le temps de quelques instants encore cette première victoire sur la pseudo sorcière. Ici, aucun Moldu ne risquait de les déranger, et il avait pris toutes les précautions pour qu'aucun sorcier ne puisse les trouver. Et par aucun, il entendait bien évidemment Potter. Il aurait tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour lui faire cracher la vérité. Il avait autant de temps qu'il le désirait pour la voir essuyer ses coups. Grâce à son petit cirque au lycée, Rose avait été remarquée de tous, et par conséquent, tous pourraient témoigner qu'ils l'avaient bien vu ce mercredi 26 Novembre lorsque quelqu'un finirait par signaler sa disparition. Elle était à sa merci, et il n'y avait rien de plus réjouissant.

- Bien ! Alors Weasley, as-tu des confidences à me faire ?

Son ton était mi-jouissif, mi-explosif. Rose ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dangereux…

- Des regrets à partager peut-être ? enchaina-t-il suite à son silence. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimes pas ce sortilège Doloris. Si tu étais un peu plus motivée, je pourrais t'épargner d'inutiles souffrances tu sais… Enfin tu me diras, je les ai subi, moi, ces supplices. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y aurais pas le droit non plus… _Endoloris_ !

Rose se mit à hurler, recroquevillée sur elle-même, au pied de l'établi. La douleur était atroce. C'était comme si une fine lame de rasoir venait lui taillader les veines de l'avant bras, centimètre après centimètres. Puis la douleur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Toujours aussi muette ? Rien à rajouter, tu es sure ? Dommage…

Et la douleur réapparut. Plus intense cette fois ci. C'était son torse qu'on lacérait d'entailles. Son buste, sa poitrine. Rien ne transparaissait, rien ne s'écoulait. Et pourtant, elle aurait juré que des filets de sang dégoulinaient par litre le long de ses seins. Elle aurait juré sentir le fluide rougeâtre se répandre sur sa poitrine si blanche. Elle hurla pendant des minutes et des minutes, lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la détestait autant. Les larmes elles aussi coulaient sans fin sur ses joues blafardes. Elle se confondit en excuse pour le simple motif de l'avoir regardé. Pour le simple fait de l'avoir frappé. Rien que pour lui avoir ri au nez. Mais aucune de ses excuses ne suffisait à Scorpius. Et chaque nouveau sort était plus profond, plus saumâtre que le précédent. Chaque nouveau sort était un poignard que Malefoy prenait plaisir à tourner, puis enfoncer plus profondément avant de le retirer pour mieux recommencer. Plus les sortilèges se multipliaient, et plus Rose lâchait prise. La douleur allait forcément finir par prendre le dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Prendre le dessus sur sa volonté, sur son contrôle, sur ses émotions, sur sa vie. Et dire qu'elle pensait avoir souffert la première fois qu'elle avait croisé Scorpius sur le parvis du lycée. Si elle avait su où elle en serait aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait certainement jamais cherché à riposter en enfonçant son poing meurtri dans l'abdomen de Malefoy trois mois auparavant. Mais la douleur ne voulait pas passer. Les coups ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur elle, sans parvenir à la posséder. A aucun moment la douleur ne réussit à prendre le dessus. Quelque chose, au fond d'elle-même, l'empêchait de capituler. Elle avait beau vouloir lâcher prise et supplier que la douleur s'arrête, les lames de rasoir continuaient de l'écorcher.

- MAIS TU VAS PARLER OUI ? hurla Malefoy pour la énième fois devant le manque de réaction de Rose.

Rose ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'écouler pour regarder ce qu'il se passait que déjà Scorpius la lacérait de nouveaux coups. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Peut être 20 minutes. Peut être deux heures. Elle ne savait plus.

- Bon ! Je pense qu'on va changer de méthode. Apparemment la torture ne te réussit pas. Mais promis, je vais être un peu plus inventif à partir de maintenant. Laisse moi deux minutes tu veux…

La jeune femme ne parvenait presque plus à respirer. La cadence des sorts avaient été nettement accélérée depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Son visage était en feu. Ses bras, elle en était sure, recouverts de plaies, de cicatrices ou d'autres blessure. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle put rouvrir ses yeux, rien de tout ce qu'elle imaginait n'était présent sur sa peau. Aucune lésion, aucune entaille. Pas de sang ni cicatrice (hormis la coupure faite quelques heures plus tôt qui avait commencé à crouter). Sa peau était aussi parfaite que celle d'un nouveau né. Et pourtant…

Scorpius, lui, était assis sur l'une des gigantesques caisses à outil accumulées dans le coin opposé à celui de Rose. Il ne comprenait décidément pas. Comment pouvait-on résister à ce point à la douleur. Il avait subi le sortilège Doloris pendant toute son adolescence, mais avait toujours capitulé sous le troisième, voire le quatrième sort. Jamais il n'avait pu rester aussi muet qu'elle. Il fallait obligatoirement qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre. Il était plus de cinq heures du soir. Quelqu'un finirait bien par passer dans le coin, et il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de vie des sorts qu'il avait prononcés en catastrophe autour de la cabane. Certes, la sang-de-bourbe était trop épuisée pour continuer de hurler. Mais c'était maintenant lui qui criait. Elle continuait de lui résister et cela commençait très sérieusement à lui prendre la tête. La solution était peut être le sortilège de l'Impero, mais il savait que mal prononcé ou mal utilisé, ce sortilège pouvait laisser des séquelles irréversibles aussi bien chez elle que chez lui. Qu'elle finisse à l'état de légume ne le dérangeait pas. En revanche, s'il la rendait hors d'usage avant de l'avoir transférée à Londres, c'est lui qui risquait de se retrouver condamné à vivre le restant de ses jours allongé sur un lit à St Mangouste, s'hydratant et se nourrissant par perfusions. S'il pouvait éviter l'état végétatif, il le ferait volontiers. Il lui fallait donc trouver autre chose. Les méthodes plus « traditionnelles » peut-être.

Pendant que Rose continuait de palper chacun de ses membres, tout en tentant de retrouver son souffle, Scorpius se mit à chercher avec énergie ce qui lui serait utile pour la faire parler. Des râteaux, des pelles, des tailles haies, il y avait de tout. Tout, sauf ce qu'il cherchait. Hargneux, Scorpius renversa la moitié des caisses à sa portée avant de planter son regard droit dans celui de Rose.

- Très bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas ce dont j'ai besoin ici, je vais aller faire une course. Je te laisse le soin de garder la « maison »…

Puis il ouvrit la petite porte de bois d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, qui se referma en claquant, immédiatement suivi d'un bruit de verrou que l'on tire.

Une fois encore, Rose se retrouvait seule, épuisée et démunie de toute protection. 

* * *

_Un grand merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic depuis son premier chapitre,_

_et merci aussi à ceux qui la lisent ou la découvrent depuis peu._

_Bien que cette histoire ait débutée il y a longtemps, je ne me serais jamais autant investie sans vos messages et vos encouragements._

_Alors encore merci !_

_En vous souhaitant, un peu tardivement, une très belle année 2014..._

_A très bientôt je l'espère._

_**N**ana_


End file.
